the Voices
by texasPanzer
Summary: Kimberly has reached the Pan Global in Florida. After one slip up, she fells alone against the world and tries suicide, only to discover that there are friends that will love her on both sides of life...
1. the voice

The Voices Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban.

Setting: Pan Global tryouts in Florida. Kimberly Hart, our sweetheart from California has finally reached her dreams. Before she can be accepted, she must tryout.

"Go for it, Kim" said coach, clapping his hands.

On the balance beam stepped Kimberly Ann Hart, a petite, but beautiful girl, bounded chestnut hair, gorgeous body in a tight pink outfit. "Go for it" Coach ebbed her on. Kim smiled at him with a bright set of teeth, straightened up, then marched down the beam in perfect long strides, one foot in front of the other all the way to the opposite end. Once there, she back flipped all the way to the end, hand over heels. "That's it!" she thought to herself, "One more alteration and I got it knocked" confident she was that her place on the team would be assured that she let the thought cloud her judgment. When a foot touched the very edge of the beam, she straightened up for a big finish when it seemed that the beam gave way. Next thing she remembered is staring up at the ceiling with it's bright Florissant lights beaming down on her. Groan, "What happened?" whipping her head of sweat. Able to sit up, she checked herself over.

"Nice going, klutz!" someone shouted.

Kim staggered to her feet, dizzy, but uninjured. Wanting to find the person that said that harsh remark, she approached a group of onlookers not far away.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Get up and try it again." Coach said.

Scoff. Taking his order, Kim climbed back onto the beam, drawing stares, snickers. How they were just waiting for her to mess up again. To show off, she struck a pose, more snickers, then went through the same routine again, from one end to the other. This time it was flawless. Finished once more, she struck another pose, hands and face reaching for the sky, "Yes! I did it!" she thought, "It's okay, just a slip up. Don't worry about it" shaking off that previous upset. The girls got a laugh out it and so did Kim.

"Alright, Kim!" Coach clapped, she turned to look at him, "You come on down from there so we can talk."

Those were the words that she wanted to hear. She was going to make the team! Kim turned about on the balance beam, took one step and wound up kissing the mat a second time. In her joy, she had forgotten that there was no steps, striking the safety blue mat with a sickening, hollow thud, this time face first, injuring her hand slightly.

Laughter erupted. Kimberly staggered up, cradling her injured hand with the other, watery eyed. It hurt greatly, not the physical pain but emotional one. Girls lined up, laughing, pointing, balling over one another.

"Why are you laughing?" whimpering lowly, "Why are you laughing at me? Can't you see I'm hurt?" then she realized that Coach was also laughing, hiding his face behind a clip board. That hurt even worse.

"You are so stupid!" one badgered.

Tears streamed down her once rosy cheeks.

"Oh, look, she's crying" one of them began pointing out.

Fed up, Kim stomped off the mat, heading for the locker room. On the edge of the mat, her foot tripped and fell once more. A sinister voice entered her ears, "You're a failure" It rang in her ears like deafening thunder. Simply relentless. Cat calls, laughter followed poor Kimberly. She wanted to confront her antagonists, but her heart gave way, she just wanted out now.

"Hey, Kim, why don't you go back to California where you belong!" a voice sneered.

Stop, turn about, find that voice. Several hid behind Coach, all with smiles on their faces. "Why are they doing this to me?" she thought, looking at them, each of their faces, "We had been together for so long, they were my friends and now they are treating me like this, why?"

A simple shake of the head, all of those precious memories were erased. Gritting her teeth, balling her good fist, she announced, "I hate all of you!" shaking it at them then turned and ducked into the locker room.

"Kim, wait." Coach vainly tried to reason with her, only to be acknowledged with the slam of a door.

Even with the door closed, Kim could hear the taunting, jiving, sneered remarks coming from abroad. It seemed to be coming from every direction. Broken down, she cried, sitting against the cold metal door with her knees tucked up to her chin. Why was this happening? "Why?" whimpering loudly. At her locker, she tried to open the lock. her hands twitched violently, the key refused to be inserted. Frustrated, she fumbled, then rested her head against the door.

"Failure!" someone sneered.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"Mistake!"

AAUGGGH!

In raged, Kim pounded her tiny fists against her locker, denting it slightly. When the lock finally opened, she hastily grabbed a pink bag with her name embroiled in yellow stitching, placed it a bench and began stuffing it full of clothes, pictures, toiletries all the while muttering to herself, "If they don't want me, I'll just leave. Nobody wants to work out with a failure" still sobering.

"That's right!" a voice sneered.

Kim stood erect, looked about. "Who's there?"

No response.

"Listen, if there is anyone in here, just leave men alone!" she commanded.

Finished, Kim looked inside her locker, found a hanging on the inside of the door. Holding it with on the edges, she looked at it. It was of her team when they first arrived in Florida, Kim was right in the middle with a wide smile on her face, an arm wrapped around her shoulder by Coach. "I remember, it was at the Coyote Canyon restaurant" wiping a tear. Looked up, remembering meeting all of the girls for the first time.

Her sadness turned to anger, promptly ripping it up, tossing it's pieces to the bottom of the locker before shutting the door. Putting her shoes on, a voice came back, "Kimberly, you are a failure no matter what you do."

"Leave me alone!" Kim cried. "I'll show you, I'll show all of you!" proclaiming loudly. Little did she realize that she was still alone.

Throwing her little bag over one shoulder, she marched out proudly, lower lip turned up, throwing the door out, marching past the coach and girls without saying a word heading for the gym's main doors.

Within an arms reach of it, the doors suddenly flew in her direction, smacking Kim right in the face, knocking her down. More laughter followed, this time some were rolling on the ground. It was the most hilarious episode they had ever seen.

The person that came through that door turned out to be Trini, Kimberly's best friend from California. Realizing that someone had been hit, Trini looked around the door to see a tiny body curled up against the wall, knees tucked up to her chin, sobbing. The pink bag sprawled across her feet was a dead give away for Kim.

"Kim? Are you all right? Why are you crying?" she asked in a soft voice, holding out a hand. Once her hand touched Kim's soft shoulder, Kimberly snapped, slapping away her hand standing up, blood dripping down her nose and in to her mouth. "Leave me alone!" she yelled then stomped out, leaving her gear behind.

Walking down some sidewalks, the voice hit again with brute force, "You are a failure. Admit it! Nobody loves a failure!"

"Leave me alone!" she pleaded, dashing into a hallway flanked on both sides were double stacked lockers. For a moment there was a respite. Given a time to breathe, Kim found herself alone.

"All right, what just happened?" clearing away some tears. "Well, I was on the beam and I slipped. Dang, I slipped. How can I be so stupid?" sitting down against one of the lockers, then it hit again with intense force.

"You are stupid"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" she pleaded, slamming the back of her head against the locker, believing it would jar it loose, it only caused more pain. Covering her ears, teary eyed, "Why are you doing this?".

A familiar voice came, "You were an accident. A mistake. I wanted to leave you when you were born or have an abortion"

"Mother?" her voice was so real that she could feel it. "Mother why are you doing this?" that voice faded away, then another one came, "You are a failure, Kimberly. No one will ever love a failure. No body wants you, nobody ever will"

"Father?"

Their voices were echoing, deep, as if it were reading her thoughts. Simply relentless, they seem to be driving poor Kim towards self destruction.

"Why? It was just one simple mistake," she whimpered.

"No, it wasn't. There are no simple mistakes. You blew your chance at greatness, now you are nothing"

Kimberly prayed as hard as she could, "God...please...please help me" trying to find sanctuary. Nothing.

"You are always a failure, Kimberly Ann Hart. You couldn't hack it in California, you cant hack it in Florida"

"No! No! Leave me alone!" yelling with a voice now hoarse, staggered up and ran outside from which she came in. Running only a few paces, the voice stopped.

A bright sun was beaming down on her, Kim paused to gather her thoughts. Whew. Clear away some of the snot, blood, and tears on her face. "That was quite an incident," trying to put humor onto it. Looking around, she found a street that ran by the gym. Looking about, she could see Coach talking to Trini whom was shaking her head. No doubt about her. Several other girls were there to. They turned and ran in different direction, possibly looking for her.

"Oh, God what have I done?" asking herself, running fingers through her hair. "I better go back and apologize to Coach" chuckle, it would be difficult trying to come up with a story.

"Why? Why should you apologize to them? You think they would accept you back? No! They don't accept failures. Only the elite will succeed"

Breaking down again, "You're right. No! No! What do I have to do to get rid of you?" screaming whilst looking about.

"You cant" it hissed.

A car passed on the street at remarkable speed. At first she paid no attention, still yelling, then drew considerable interest when another, also fast, came by.

"You don't have the guts" it hissed.

"I'll show you. Won't wont hurt me any more!" she said, stepping out onto the street.

The driver came around a blind corner, picking up speed. When he saw her, he could not slam on the brakes because another car was directly behind him and another car was in the opposite lane. Unable to take evasive action, he honked the horn loudly at this young women standing in the road, tears streaming down her cheeks, screaming, arms outreached to him, begged loudly for him to kill her.

"Kill me! Please kill me!"


	2. the reason

The Voices Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, it's characters, or places, they are owned by Saban.

In order to add a little more realism to this, I placed the story in Kimberly's POV and will continue this from now on.

_"Total blackness._

_There is nothing but black surrounding me..._

_I feel no pain..._

_No more voice, the evil had passed..._

_Where am I?_

_Slowly, my eyes painfully opened..._

_There is a blue sky... Not a single cloud..._

_A bird chirped though I could not see it..._

_For a moment, my eyes darted about without moving my head, trying to put everything together..."_

"Am I in heaven?" finally able to speak, my voice ran hoarse through my throat. "Is this...gulp ... what heaven is?"

"You're not in heaven" a heavy voice rang out of sight. My heart froze. Was it an angel? It couldn't be. A black form slowly glided in from the left, it was hard to tell what is was, then it gradually focused to resembled a human, a man. My eyes transfixed on him. My breath quickened. His face, I could not compare his face with those I know, a stranger. Short buzzed cut hair, military style, slightly big jowls, hard brown eyes, all of this is entered into my mind like a computer. He kneeled next to me, a wrestle of grass could be heard. That is where I realized that I was laying down, not in the road, but on soft green grass beside that road.

"You all right?" he asked with great concern placing a hand on my sweaty forehead, brushing away strands of hair away from my eyes. I managed to lift up my head to look at my body, I held my breath of the inevitable, perhaps I was bleeding all over, cut in half, or missing something. A thick jacket lay across me, covering my top. Although it was rather humid outside, I could not feel anything. I could see my feet, they were still there, and my hands were lying at my sides, still there as well, all ten fingers.

"Y...ye...yes" I finally managed to say looking him, taking in every aspect of his body. This man was handsome, in my opinion. Though not tall, or muscular, he had a certain charm and confidence in his face that I had never seen before. Sporting a dark blue long sleeve shirt and jeans with clean white running shoes, he was just like he was plucked from a crowd of individuals.

"Good," he said, "then why in the world were you standing in the middle of the road?" questioning me as he helped sit me up completely. My head throbbed, light headed, dizzy. I ran my hands over my hair and across my face as I began to think of a reasonable answer. I could not feel my skin at all, my fingers were numb. I told him that, "You've gone through shock. Give it some time and the feeling will return" he calmly told me. Lightly, I removed the jacket to look at my belly, nothing, it was clean. Still I was not satisfied.

"Am I bleeding?" I asked him with a worried look in my face. Briefly, the man looked over my head, down my backend shook his head negatively. There were no bumps, sores, bruises, or blood, except above my upper lip when Trini hit me with that door and that has since dried up.

"What happened?" I asked, adverting his question purposely "How did I wind up here?"

The man lowered his head to stare at the ground, with a smile he raised it back up to look at me "Not wanting to self indulge myself, but I managed to push you out of the way just before that car hit you at nearly forty miles an hour. He did not top either," adding that as we both looked at the road leading away from the crime scene. The driver was already gone.

I stared, fixed at the spot of ground where just moments before, I stood screaming for someone to end my life, then at this stranger, then down the road, hoping to catch a glimpse of that man and his car. For a while, we both sat there, silent.

He glanced at me, looking me over. Slowly, the numbness in my body faded, there was feeling back in my legs and hands. Guess the shock wore off. With some help, I was able to move to an Indian style sitting position. The man allowed me to continue to cover my body with his jacket. Feeling uneasy with him so close, I suddenly twitched my head, catching him staring.

"What are you looking at?" I asked him in a rather harsh tone. You would to if you saw someone staring at your body.

"Nothing'" he said wide eyed, either scared or nervous to look at me.

Scoff. I turned my head away from him in disgust and shock. "Pervert" that word ran through my mind.

"I just never seen anyone so beautiful before" he snapped right out of the blue! Not cowering, muttering under his breath but said it with full honesty.

"Wha..."

Again he asked me again why was I out there. My mind began to flared up, teeth gritted together, eyes tightly closed, the pain again.

"How could he understand why I was out there?" I wondered to myself

"It's none of his business!" head twitched. The voice was coming back.

No!

"Shut up!"

A twinge of pain and it subsided.

Calmly, the man placed a hand on my shoulder "You all right?"

"Yes," I said, rubbing my right hand over my head to try and massage the pain away. We looked at each other, and I must say he looked rather cute with his concern. He never let up in looking into my eyes, though I could not look at him, I was embarrassed, defeated, disgraced. Instead I looked at his plush black jacket as he asked once more...why?

"You would not believe me" I said with a chuckle pulling on blades of grass with my fingers. It seemed oh so silly now.

"Try me" was his cold reply.

I jerked in his direction upon hearing this. Really? Has he heard this before? Sigh. Here we go. I drew a deep breath, sorted out all of the events in my head in order, then let it all out with that single breath.

"First my coach had me go onto the balance beam in gym for the Pan-Global tryouts...slipped, fell, became a laughing stock, insulted, got mad, stormed out, got hit by a door, began to bleed, then began hearing all of these voices. To make a long story short, I...I...I" just the thought of suicide made me stutter.

"Wanted to end the pain?" he filled in.

It was as though he read my mind. "Yes," I said nearly jumping up in excitement.

"Listen, you are not the first one who wanted to end their life" he said in a kind voice.

"Really?" I looked up at him with a nervous smile.

"No" shaking his head "I've nearly ended mine not long ago, though not in this matter."

By then he was sitting on the ground right beside me, shoulders nearly touching.

"How did you...(trying to say the right words)..um...you know" I wanted to know more but could not bare myself to ask such a touchy question.

"By slashing my wrists"

At first I didn't believe him. "No, you didn't" scoffing waving a hand between us.

Pausing a moment, he tugged on the sleeve of his left arm, exposing his wrist with numerous deep red scares crisscrossing all over.

"Now you believe me?" pulling recovering his arm.

"What did your voices say to you? I asked him to see if his were the same as mine.

"Voices?" the stranger replied with a raised eye brow.

I paused, he never said anything about voices. Oh no! Now he'll probably think I'm crazy! He'll will probably think that and leave me alone again! I don't want to be alone. "Yes,...didn't you hear voices in your head telling you things?" I said trying clarify even adding to it my twirling my right index finger around the side of my turned head in a "crazy" motion.

"You mean like 'You're a failure, no one loves you? Things like that?"

Again, he amazed me "Yes!" nearly springing to my feet...


	3. the man

The Voices Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, it's characters, or places, they are owned by Saban.

In order to add a little more realism to this, I placed the story in Kimberly's POV.

The stranger and I are still sitting on a tiny plot of land next to the road still unable to shake off the fact that I attempted to commit suicide:

"So, you have the same problems I do, huh?" taking in a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"You're never alone" he said, rubbing my back, "You should never feel that way."

"Gosh, I guess not" My lips turned upwards in a smile. "Whew, It's starting to get hot out here" fanning myself with a hand. Droplets of sweat began to form on my forehead then flowed into my eyes, stinging them.

Out of nowhere, the man asked "Would you like to come back to my place?"

My face turned red on the spot. I was embarrassed, in shock, yet excited.

"Wha..."

We both looked at each other and laughed. I looked deeply at this man, I knew deep in my heart that he would not harm me so I threw caution into the wind, this man saved my life, why shouldn't I go?

"We can eat some sandwiches and watch TV" adding onto himself.

The mere mention of food made my mouth drool. Saliva escaped out between my, parched, leather tight lips and dripped on his jacket. I had not eaten in what seemed like forever, but it was just this morning.

This man's slight southern accent made me intrigued as he told me where home was "Jus' a down the road a bit" gesturing with an extended finger.

He stood up, offered a hand, I don't recall ever agree to him. I paused to look at him, then is offer, "Sure why not?" and we were off. Taking a few fragile steps forward, the man nursed me to the sidewalk. The road made me nervous. "Don't worry, it's safe" he assured me of it. Yet his encouragement did not ease my tension, so he crossed alone. Halfway across, he stopped turned to me, held out his arms to his side so he looked like a cross, "See?" Like a dart, I crossed as fast as my legs could take me. Next, I was in his arms again.

With his jacket draped over my shoulders acting as my only protection from wandering eyes, with bare legs patrolling underneath we walked together. Luckily before I stormed out of the gym, I put on my shoes otherwise it would be an awful trip with sidewalks pot marked with cracks, tiny sharp rocks, and hot surface. Ouch. I had both arms wrapped tightly around my hips to prevent the jacket from opening even though it had a zipper.

His pace was rather quick with a long stride it was hard for me to keep up. Throughout most of the trip, he did not utter a word just kept his head cocked forward, focusing on a distant point and followed it. To try and loosen him up, I began to chuckle and bumped into him rather childishly. It worked, sort of. The man broke up a little, he laughed, I did too. For some ways I leaned my head against his warm shoulder and for once in my life, I didn't feel alone. Progressing further and further away from the gym, I never looked back, instead I focused on my actions prior. This voice, that sounded just like me, said that no one would ever love me and that I was ugly. In just a few words this man, the one I'm walking shoulder to shoulder with changed all that. He was no buffed up macho man, just a regular man offering a hand in friendship, something that the voices aid I would never have.

On Tubrok Lane we turned, just a little further. All of the houses were small yet nicely painted in white or were bright red brick, it amazed me with their intensity and also saddened me that I would have missed it as well. Children were playing with water sprinklers on their lawns, frolicking in joy. I watched them, remembering. Remembering father and mother watching me do acrobatics for their rousing approval, it was so wonderful doing cartwheels and back flips in the grass, then, the next day, they separated.

My mind came back again when my hand touched the leafs of low hedges nicely trimmed bordering yards. As we glided passed, I ran my hand over their flat tops, their leafs were watered, slippery like leather.

His house was the last on the block, surrounded by a much taller hedges nearly all around except for a small gap for the driveway and sidewalk. As we past through this gap, the man pointed "Thar it is."

Rather lovely place indeed. It was a dull red brick house, big enough for two people at least. Though small compared to the lavish house that I had left in Angel grove, but it was better than the apartment I was living in now. All of the window blinds were shut, the sun barely got through or over those hedges giving no friendly greeting. I guess they really respected their privacy.

Stepping onto the hard driveway, a sudden chill ran up my spine. The man walked a few steps further than me, stopped and turned. I was looking at the house rather scared, there was something eerie about it, my blood ran cold.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure..." I replied, "I just don't feel right" shrugging my shoulders. I looked past the man, at the house, in my eyes, it seemed to grow darker, there was a low hiss.

The man came forward, all noise faded, "If you want, we can go somewhere else" he considered. A quick glance over his shoulder showed a different image, a nice shinny palace.

"Oh no, no it's not that." I interjected, shaking my hands in front of me "...it's just creepy," my arms went back around my body. I didn't want to upset this man, though he would not harm me, I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"My father and I live here for years, I know it's creepy, but it's home," he assured me with a smirk.

"Let's go in, then" I suggested, my voice turned up in excitement.

As we got closer, I was able to discover much more detail: the front lawn was yellow green, or dying, not well cared for. The driveway was heavily cracked and worn and the garage was in dire need of repair, as we got closer to them the brick work was cracking, chipped, falling apart altogether.

At the front door, the man simply turned a rusty brass knob and walked in, I followed a pace behind. Inside was different story. To my left was a nice leather couch situated in front of a large big screen TV. Wow.

"Like it?" he turned to me as I stared at it.

"Go on ahead and make yourself at home. I'll go make us those sandwiches" with that he disappeared through another doorway. Well, he said make yourself at home so I wasted no time in throwing my body onto the couch with light THUMP. It was cold and my exposed body did not help in it sticky to my skin. With one sigh, completely relaxed. There was a remote, grabbed it and turned on the TV. The first thing that greeted me was a news broadcast of the Pan-Global tryouts! Oh my gosh! There was couch in front of the lens being interviewed. He looked calm and alert as he answered questions. By the time I saw it, it was nearly over. No mention was given as she was missing.

I quickly turned it off and tossed the remote on the floor in anger. Had he forgotten about me? Tightly bounding my arms around me, I began to cry again, again.

The man heard this, stuck his head through the kitchen door "You all right?"

I quickly straightened myself out "Oh yes" wiping my watery eyes dry "Could I use your restroom?"

"Sure, first door on the right" he gestured then disappeared again.

After pulling my bottom off the leather, I wondered down a narrow hallway painted plain white. There were five doorways, two on the right, three on the left. The only other feature was a simple small oil painting dangling near me. It was rather nice, oil, painted like a sandy shoreline. In the background, nearly surrounded by fog was an island. It looked so real. So real that I closed my eyes and began to believe I was there. I could feel the wind, the salt spray, seagulls then a voice "Like it?"

"Oh YES!" exited my open lips, my head was rolling from side to side, relishing the moment, my eyes opened, the stranger was looking right at me!

"Oh my gosh!" my mouth was agape and covered by my hands still in his jacket. "I'm sorry, I..."fumbling over myself caused much amusement more, turning red.

He didn't say anything but thumb pointed to the bathroom.

The rug was a dull brown, I got really familiar with it as I shuffled to the bathroom. Boy was I humiliated. I turned, flipped a light switch, and closed the door behind me. There was a small sink there, turned it on, splashed some soap and water together and scrubbed hard, all of the blood and salt water was cleaned off. A towel on a hook allowed me to pat dry, but nothing prepared me for what I was about to see next.

Lowering the towel below my eyes, in the mirror was a horrible, ugly women I think it was. Her hair was matted, dirty, and blending into many colors, her clothes were in tatters with pudgy hips and arms, and her face, oh her face, it looked as though it was falling off! Large bags of skin thanks were wrinkly, gray or waxy pale white, were hanging underneath her eyes, eyes that were turning red with blood vessels etching all over it's circumference, nose deformed, and lips chapped and bloodied.

My eyes widened to their extreme "Is that me?" I said cowering behind the towel still covering everything below my eyes.

"Yesssssss" a voice hissed.

Oh no, not YOU again!

"Thissss isss what you really look like"

"No, I don't!" I shouted at the mirror, threw the towel at it and stormed out, slamming the door behind me. My eyes were closed, fists balled in anger. When I opened them, I was in another room. It was lovely with elevated bed covered by a colorful quilt, a window allowed sunlight to radiate through the blinds, but what really caught my eye was a colorful flag suspended right before me on a wall. It was nothing I have seen before. Tricolor in vertical fashion, red on top, white in the middle, and black on the bottom. Scribbled in the white were three green stars and some fancy writing in green as well. Decorated all over the flag was writing with peoples names. As I marveled at this, the man walked in. "Interesting, huh?"

He caught me off guard. I straightened up, brushing some strands of hair back over my ears.

Leaning against the door frame with is shoulder, he pointed at it "That flag, pretty neat, huh?"

"Yes, it is, where did you get it?" I said looking back at it.

"I got it over seas"

"Overseas? While in school?" Never has this pattern been present in my memory, I thought it was from some European country maybe Oxford.

"No" scoff, "With the army" the man said.

"You were in the army?" I said in amazement.

"Hard to believe?" crossing his arms.

"But you're so young!" I added.

"So are you" he said, standing up straight.

"What country is this?" begging to know more.

"Iraq" he added.

"Whose names are these?" grasping a small corner of it, pointing at all of the inscriptions.

"All my buddies in my platoon," he didn't move closer, just stayed there. I didn't ask him whom these people were.

"Come on, food's ready" he promptly walked down the hall.

We both entered the kitchen. Laid out on a small table were two plates of sandwiches. He sat on one end, I in the other. together, we ate them, but I guess I was more hungry than led to believe because I devoured them rapidly, making me look like a pig. The man stopped with one in hand, staring at me with a funny look.

Dangling on the edge of my lips was a piece of ham. With a finger, I put it in my mouth. We did not say a word to each other for the rest of the time, just looking, smiling, and chuckling at each other, just the two of us. It was great.

When all of the sandwiches were gone, I asked what time it was "It's 7:12" he said looking at a watch.

Darkness was setting in, I needed to get home before thugs came out. "I need to go" I said standing up.

"Before you go, you might want to dress up" getting up himself.

"Dress up?" I was confused.

He pointed down at my legs which were bare. Oh.

I followed him to his bedroom, in quick fashion he opened a drawer underneath his bed, pulled out a pair of jogging pants and handed them to me. "Here" he said "You'll need these"

At the front door, I stepped onto the sidewalk and turned to him. The man stopped in the doorway.

"Thank you for a great time" I couldn't help but smile widely for him, my teeth showed.

"No problem" he said.

"Good-bye" then I gave a peck on the cheek that made him blush. I skipped, with one good jump landed on the driveway, then it hit me. "Oh, hey!" spinning about with my arms flailing, catching the man just as he was closing the door, "I didn't get your name!"

"Robert" he said leaning out the door frame slightly.

"Robert?" I replied with my head cocked onto a shoulder, mouth still smiling, body turning side to side.

"Robert Montry"

I turned "Robert Montry" running through my mind.

"Hey!" Robert shouted, I stopped and turned again.

"What is your name?"

Throughout this entire time, I never gave him my name? How rude, so I gave it to him:

"Kimberly...Kimberly Hart!"

"You sure have a lot of heart, Hart" he joked.

I squealed with joy, waved at him, turned and walked away.

As I strolled down the sidewalk, I noticed each of the houses. Most of the windows were lighted, some people could be seen. One child stuck his head up from his room and followed me with his eyes. I waved at him and he quickly disappeared. A car drove past, I followed it, walking backwards for some distance. It turned onto Robert's driveway, maybe it was his dad.

First I had to pick up my discarded gear carelessly left at the gym. When I arrived, a janitor handed me a hand written note, written by Trini. She had taken all of my stuff for me and was waiting my apartment.

The trip back was not long in duration. Just a brief stroll, passing by several small businesses, markets, and houses. I still felt uneasy with a jacket and simple pants giving the only protection from the escalating cold and possible hoodlums. At a jog, I pasted them all, up to the Key West Apartment's front gate. The guard there recognized me and let me pass. I didn't stop running, down main street to my section, up a small flight of stairs to my door marked distinctly "31" just below the peep hole. My keys were with my bag so I turned the door knob and found it unlocked and right up and there she was waiting for me...


	4. the consequence

The Voices Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry character is mine, however, my sole creation.

Ascending those concrete stairs to the second floor with ease, graced the balcony to my door, never have I felt so alive. All I wanted to do was go to bed and dream. Dream about my new friend, the friend I was convinced I would never have. At the door, I grasped the knob, turned it and walked.

BANG! I was broadside by a figure in bright yellow whom enveloped me in a bear hug across my chest. It's grip was immense, scarcely a breath could be drawn. Yet, I tried to wrestle this person to break free. In our combat, we stumbled backwards and crashed onto the dusty brown carpeting with half our bodies outside the door in frigid air.

"I was so worried about you!" a voice said.

"Trini?" I exclaimed with what air I had left.

Wiping away hair from the front of her face, her Asian beauty became visible, tears were streaming down her face in joy. Both of us exchanged smiles, still Trini did not let go.

"Where in the world have you been?" she kept saying over and over, "I was so worried about you!"

"Really?" her grip loosened. We both got up and progressed inside.

"Yes, Where were you?" still holding on to my shoulders.

Together, we sat down on the old plaid couch in a corner of the apartment. Hungry for details Trini badgered me, beckoning me to tell everything. "Come on! Don't spare details!"

"I talked to your coach whom said that you stormed out of the gym after falling off the balance beam and endure laughter from those girls" she added and stared at me, waiting for an answer. "You left because of some laughter?"

"That was not the whole story" I thought to myself. Lying to her was not of my nature, she could see right through it, so I took a deep breath to let it all come out.

Before I could, Trini beat me by spouting "Then one of the girls said that they saw you walking away with some guy."

I stared at her with some fear, "They saw us?"

"Who is he?" Trini began to tease me. "Ooooooh you have a boyfriend?"

"No!" I naively exclaimed. Then I pushed in the arm.

"Oh yes you do! What's his name?" Trini pushed back.

"His name is Robert and he's not my boyfriend" I said back to my friend.

Pausing to think, "Robert? What his last name? Are you trying to hold back on me?" Pointing at a smile now visible on my face.

"You do not know him as well as I do" thinking of him once more.

"What is he like?" Trini held onto my hands.

"He's very sweet, caring, and charming" before I could finish Trini lit up.

"Oh, Kimberly Hart HAS a boyfriend! You have a crush! You have a crush!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Though that would be nice.

"Where did you get these clothes?", referring to the jacket and pants. "I have never seen these before. It's so not your color. Are these his!"

Jumped the gun again.

"Oh my God, Kimberly Ann Hart!" her eyes grew wide, mouth agape.

"Stop right there! It did not happen that way. He gave me these to protect myself because I left my gear behind, remember?" My bag was sitting on a table nearby.

"Sorry. So, why did you leave like that?" Trini was finally settling down. Her love for me was amenable.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, I'm really tired..."

The phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Hello?" speaking into the receiver.

"Kim?" a familiar voice was on the other end.

"Coach?"

"Yes, it's Coach, Where the hell have you been! You have no right to just storm out of like that and make me look like an ass in front of the entire team, just who the hell do you think you are?"

"Coach?" I never heard him like this before.

"All right! All right! Listen, tomorrow I want to speak to you personally at my office, young lady" click, he hung up.

"Rowr" I growled then hung up as well.

"Who was that?" Trini asked concerned.

"That was coach. He wants to speak to me tomorrow" I said hanging the phone up.

"Uh-oh" covering her mouth with a hand.

I rubbed my head. Fatigue and anger were intermixing in my head. "I better go to bed" I turned to her. "You stay here for the night"

"You're not going to bed that easily. I want to know more about your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend and I'm really tired" finally convincing her.

"Oh, all right. But tomorrow you're telling me everything" With a spare blanket and pillow Trini curled up on the coach. On my way out the bathroom finishing brushing my teeth, I could hear her saying, "Kim as a boyfriend Kim as a boyfriend"

I knew she was kidding, and I wanted to bean her with my toothbrush in an act of vengeance.

The lights went out, I collapsed on my bed, rolled up in a blanket and promptly fell asleep still in my.

The alarm clock blared at precisely 6:00 in the morning.

Bitter, tired, I raised an arm from underneath the blanket and garbled about for that noise, grabbed and tossed the clock against the wall where it fell silent.

Groan.

My dreams were over so fast that it seemed it never happened. Rubbing my head, a man's face appeared in my mind. Who he? I got up, walked to the shower, undressed, got in, shouted the curtains, turned the water on and felt the soothe hot water on my body.

I could hear Trini knocking on the door, telling me to hurry up.

I just ignored her, rubbing soapy suds on my arms. It hit me during this that I nearly took my life just yesterday, I could have missed out on simple pleasures and my friends.

Trini, banging on the door, "Hey, Kim! Hurry up or you'll be late!"

"I love you" I said softly, I doubt she could have heard me over the spray of water.

Wrapping a towel around my body, I finally got out, passed Trini, entered my room and dawned some fresh clothes.

A little later...

"One foot in front of the other" humoring myself over my past incident. It was laughable now. Down the sidewalk I was dancing, skipping, singing one foot in front of the other. People passed by me stared and laughed, but I ignored them. I was changed, no more would I suffer over one simple incident, one mistake. "No one is perfect"declaring to myself. At the gym entrance, I stopped, straightened my jeans out and walked in. With a bag draped one shoulder, I pushed the front door with confidence. On lookers stared at me, I could feel them. Some could not believe I was back. One of these girls, a tall blond in pink tights eyed me as I walked past. I never taught her name, she always kept her distance, her eyes squinted, lips tightened.

A voice snapped my attention: "Kimberly!"

"Yes,"

Coach was in front of his office, motioning for me to come in.

Have a seat. He shut the door behind.

The tone of his voice made me feel uneasy. "What is this about?"

"Kimberly, you storm out of the gym yesterday in a fit and disappeared without telling anyone. We called your apartment, we called your friends, no one saw you except one that saw you walking down the street with some guy!" Coach was losing it, throwing his arms about as he dictated to me. After some words, it phased out, his mouth was moving but no dialog.

No mention was made about me standing in the road. What a relief. If they ever found out they would kick me off the team for mental instability.

"Kim!"

I snapped to attention. "Yes,"

"This is what I'm talking about. he leaned over his desk) Listen little lady! If you do not respect authority, you have no place onboard our team!"

"What are you saying?" came out of my frozen lips.

"Pack your bags. You're off the team!" he hotly snorted.

My heart fell to my stomach, I gripped the arm rest of the chair tightly.

Coach got up and left the office.

I remained frozen, gripping the chair so tightly that I bet no one could pry me off.

Given a moment, the grip lessen, the muscles of my arms gave out. Both legs were worn out though hardly used. I sulked out, one foot skimming the floor after the other in an irritating pattern all the way to front door. Once again the girls eyed me, especially that tall blonde one. I did not give them one last look, just weakly pushed on the bars and exited, my head hung low. Outside, the sun was out. Slowly, dark clouds encircled it and phased it out altogether.

Looking at it, "I know how you feel" feeling the pain.

A long road back, step by step, one foot in front of the other, "One foot in front of the other" mopping, looking at their progress all the way back. Mad, angry, saddened. The whole trip back, "You're off the team" what the coach said kept bouncing around in my head. I could not believe it. It's a long way back to California. How would I tell mother and father? How would they take it? Would they accept me back?

At the apartment, Trini was gone, I was alone...all alone. Throwing my unopened bag on the floor, I fell on the old dusty couch to think. What in the world do I do now? I'm off the team, my one prime chance to move on life and I blew it all because I walked off with this man. Need to pack, need to move, need to change everything. Everything! All because I was seen walking down the street with this stranger.

"It's all his fault! It's all you're fault!" I exclaimed, standing up, shaking my fist at a blank wall. "I hate you! I should have never met you!"


	5. the loss

The Voices Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, however, my sole creation. Any events that occur in this story are of my creation solely. I did not borrow or take them from anyone!

A brief summary of what has unfolded for our sweetheart Kimberly Hart. Upon her returned to her apartment, Trini is waiting for her and is curious to know what has happened to her friend. However, their joy is short lived when a phone call from Coach gives bad news. Kim is kicked off the team for "lack of respect to authority..."

Pick up back at her apartment where already in combat with a little voice.

"I told you to leave me alone! Why won't you just leave me alone! If I ever get my hands on you I'll ring that voice right out of your throat" shouting at this unseen foe. Everywhere I looked, there was nothing but wall, but in the back of my mind, I drew up an elusive figure that seemed to be dancing on the walls, taunting me. I could hear it's evil hiss and cackle as it tormented me. No matter how much I tried, I could not ever catch sight of it.

"Never!" denying my attacks.

"Oh yes you will!" determined to rid this pest for all, "When I go back to California, I'll leave you here! You can't follow me around!" in a hoarse voice, finally shaking it off by storming out of the room.

I entered my bedroom, opened up all of the drawers to and began to throw clothes out, placing them on the bed, forming a small, messy pile center span. Next came the closet. There were few clothes in there to begin with. Turning on a dim light I began lifting the hangers when:

"Never!" it berated down on me, "Never will you be left alone! You're always alone! Except for me!".

Grasping my gym bag with one strong hand, in one swift motion, hurled it across the room, striking the far wall with a sickening, echoing thud and a secondary when it hit the floor, "SHUT UP!"

It subsided.

Drew a deep breath, wiped the inside of my mouth with saliva to moisten, swallowed, "Go I hate you." Contemplating on what should I do next, taking an armful full of hangers out at the same time. By the time an idea struck, the closets now virtually emptied, bare hanger rods and shelves. All of my belonging were assembled on a small ruffled bed.

"Whew, that was easy" I said low in tone, running a hand over my oily hair. All I needed to do now was call a moving van. Or maybe Trini. Maybe she can give me a ride back? But, my friend did not have a cell phone so I would have to wait till she got back here. There was no telling when that would be. Hmmmm.

Should I call mom and let her know the news? Yes, that would be right. Mom said before I left that I was always welcomed back. I grabbed the receiver, held it up to my ear, finger hovering above the dials "No wait. "Always welcomed back?". She made sound like that she expected me to fail" whispering to myself, then set it back down. Maybe she won't take me back. Dad might! "No" shaking my head, he would never take back a failure. Groan.

"That's right!" came a sinister hiss.

Maybe a nice shower to cool off and think. Yes, that would be nice. Hanging up the phone, I turned to enter that tiny bathroom with it's shinny white tile floor, bright Florissant light above the main mirror above the sink, it's isolation gave me the freedom to think clearly. Sat on the toilet, turned the faucets to hot and added bubble bath, then watched it as it filled to top capacity. Removing my clothes, I slid in feeling the hot soothing water coat my skin. "Oh that's it," moaning.

"Maybe I shouldn't be so hasty. I mean, so what if Coach kicked me out. There has to be another way for me to move on, right? If there is, I should get a sign" I began to talk to myself, rinsing soap off of me. A blue safety razor was sitting on the edge of the tub next to my elevated feet. I eyed it. Raw emotion just came spilling out.

It could easily be broken for that nice, sharp metal. Oh, smacking my lips, it looked so easy.

"Think about it, Kimberly" the voice hissed.

I did, I did deeply, "The hell with it!" throwing all of my memories out of my mind, in one swift motion, snatched the razor, slammed it against the side of the tub so it would break into pieces, grappled with the plastic till all that was left was the shinny silverish metal, scarcely big enough for me to hold in my fingers. Yet I did, held it tightly with my right hand's index finger and thumb, held up my left wrist then inched the two closer and closer. Unable to think about the possible pain, I quinged as the blade finally feel on my sensitive skin. A sharp piercing tingling is what it felt like then a hot sensation as the thin knife slowly ripped skin cells apart. My eyes opened slightly, blood formed above the cuts, running off my body into the water, water that is slowly turning red.

"Okay, it is done." Just sit back and wait as your body drains completely, Kim. It shouldn't take long, maybe a few seconds. My eyes lids closed as I waited for the inevitable. I could feel the darkness, the draining of life coming out of me. My last thoughts were back in the day, Tommy, Trini, Billy, Zac, Jason I said all of their names softly as exhaustion set in, I could see them, touch them. Oh my God, what have I done?...NO I don't want to die!"

"Too late! Hahahahahaha!"


	6. the afterlife

The Voices Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, however, my sole creation.

_"It is done. _

_My body has been wounded deep emotionally and physically to the point where life simply had no more meaning for me._

_As I think, slowly I'm being drained of red in a hot tub, only then did I realize that it was a mistake, that voice tricked me into doing his evil deeds_

_God! Please help me! were my final words"_

Blackness settle in. A bang at the door, it gave way to a figure lunging in, scooping me up in it's arms and ferrying off outside, taking me from the lagoon lake of darkness. A chill went over me. I shivered violently, a blanket was tossed over my body. I looked up, I could see his face, "Dad?" exhaustively came from my lips, the man looked down and smiled at me, then all went dark once more...

Painfully, my eyes opened once more just like when you wake up in the morning, you could not tell how long you were out. Flat on my back, I staggered up, looked around, nothing. I was fully clothed that was unusual, but what really got me scared was the fact that there was nothing but total blackness, scarcely could my hand be seen in front of my face. "I must be dead" I thought. This is what death is really like, huh? Any other person would have been scared, but my wit got the better of me for a moment as I felt around my body to confirm that I was back in my short cut baggy shorts and tank top that I had prior. Chilly it was, an unseen, a constant cold breeze was blowing. "Burr" I tried to cover up my body by wrapping my arms around me and move around, but it was no use.

An intense red light came out of the darkness. "What is that? Who's there?" I beckoned.

Nothing replied back but a low hiss. Mother always told me that the devil always come in red. My hair on the back of my neck stood on end. She was right, that is not heaven, it must be hell!

"No! NO! I don't want to go to hell!" I screamed and began to run. But immediately fell down. "What happened? Why can't I run?" When trying to stand myself up, my wounds became visible, a large gash that glowed a dark red for the cut and stalk white around it. "Oh no!". All of my blood was drained, so I have none here!"

With no blood, no energy, I was at it's mercy. The red light grew brighter and brighter, inching closer and closer. A sinister, dark laugh came from it.

"Leave me alone!" constantly yelled at it, to no avail.

It said nothing back. A long, snaking, smoke colored arm came from it's bowels reaching for me with long, jagged fingers. "No! Stay back!" I began to kick and punch, but I was weak. It snatched me up in a vice like grip! AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGH!

"Kimberly?" a voice beckoned. I screamed, trying to pry myself away. Then began beating on it's hard skin, "Put me down! Put me down! I'm not dead! I'm not dead!"

"Kimberly! Wake up!" and I snapped to.

When I did, an all to familiar face was looking down at me, "Tommy?". I wasn't dead after all! I was alive!

"Tommy! Oh, Tommy" I threw myself at him into his large arms instantly embracing tightly, tears streaming down our faces. His large arms held on tight when my body was hanging over the edge of this bed.

We remained that way, nothing could have taken us apart. I wanted to get out of that bed and hold on to him closer, and I know he did to. Tommy Oliver was my boyfriend, always an inspiration in my life, I could never have gotten through life without him. For what seemed like hours we remained that way, me in a hospital bed, him leaning over to me. When we finally pulled away, I tried my dearest to try and comfort my troubled friend.

"I'm so sorry, Tommy" I cried wiping tears and snot from my dried out, pale skin.

"Sorry for what, dear?" brushing my chestnut bangs away with one hand, the other holding tightly one of mine.

"For all of this" I looked around, a plasma bag was being pumped into my arm. My wrist was bandaged. I looked at the bottle, the wound, then forward, trying to remember what had happened. It was all a complete blur.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're at the hospital in Florida still. Paramedics received a call that you tried to commit suicide by slicing your wrists. You're lucky, though, a few minutes later and you would have bled to death," he said softly trying not to scare me.

"A few minutes? Why didn't I die? looking at my bandage.

"You did not cut deep enough, Kim" he frowned

"How long was I out?" I asked, never taking an eye off of him.

"For some time, maybe a few minutes, but it was the longest minutes in my life when I got the phone call" he said, "You're lucky that someone found you" Tommy rubbed my shoulder with a gentle hand. When he touched, I slowly looked at his clothes, A short sleeve white T-shirt soaked through with sweat in the armpit and around the chest. He must have been working out or maybe with worry.

"Did Trini? Did Trini find me?" I said looking at him with watery eyes.

"No, someone else did" he said softly.

An image entered my mind, "Dad? When they were carrying me out, I thought I saw my father."

"Kimberly, we spoke to your parents, they are still in California, but they will be here in a few hours. Trini contacted me because I was in Daytona Beach and we know how much you love your friends. Now lay back down and get some rest." He smiled at me and I did, Tommy was always persuasive when he smiled. Every time he did, I did.

"Where is she now?" I asked.

"You mean Trini?"

"Yes"

"She's coming right now" he said gesturing out the door.

"I guess I gave them quite a scare" I scoffed putting my head on the soft pillow.

"You gave all of us one" he replied.

Tommy bowed his head to rest against the side of the bed.

"What is it, sweetheart?" placing a hand on his head, rubbing his smooth, long, wrapped hair.

"Why did you do it?" Tommy raised up, angrily, "Just because Coach kicked you off the team? Is that it? You tried to kill yourself all for that? All that you have accomplished in life and you tried to end like this?" he got up and began to walk to the room door.

"Tommy! Please! Let me..." he cut me off my storming out.

"What have I done" I cried, Tommy was my dearest friend, my love interest, my boyfriend for years.

I snatched my pillow and held it over my face, sobbing.

Oh God! What have I done? My whole life is falling apart. If only that stupid blade had done what it was supposed to I would not have to endure this much pain.

As I cried away alone in my pillow, a voice came to my ears, It was old yet soft and sweet like mine, "Sweetheart?"

"Go away!" a tossed a hand up angrily.

"Sweetheart, it's me!" it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Mother?" Instantly I sat up and looked around, but there was no one there. It came again,

"Sweetheart? Don't throw your life away so harshly" she said, gradually fading out.

"Wait! Mother! Don't leave me!" I cried, outreaching my hands to try and feel her. "Mother, please!" She was gone.

Once more I cried, throwing myself back down, a heart monitor was beeping with my pulse, "Oh shut up" and smacked it weakly with my right hand. "First attemptive suicide, Tommy hates me now, now I'm hallucinating" thinking long and hard, it can't get any worse, before those thought came out in speech, I caught them, holding them in. A clock on the wall in front of me was ticking hauntingly. It read 7:56 at night.

"I don't want to be alone! I don't want to be alone!" nearly screaming.

A knock at the door, "Go away!"

"Kim?" it was Tommy!

"Tommy! Don't leave me alone again! I don't want to be alone!" he came to my side, "I'll never leave you, okay?". Just his presence was enough to instill resolve. My life must be complete. Though I was kicked off the team, I had him, and that was all I needed.

A knock came at the door once more, "Come in" I said, now more happily. I was looking at Tommy when that happened when a large figure entered, Tommy had a smile on his face. The figure stood by the door. I looked away from my love, "Coach? Why are you here?" I turned my head away from him, detested, resting my right side against the soft pillow. At that time, one of the girls, that tall blonde one came in as well, standing almost behind him, trying not to be seen.

He did not move any closer, instead he just stood by the door, holding a baseball cap with both hands, nervously playing with the size band on the back, "Listen, Kim. The team and I had a long talk...and..um..we decided that we would accept you back into the team provided that you make a complete recovery and we mean complete!"

I could only nod in acceptance and he walked out, but the girl remained behind, staring at me, trying to look me down.

"How did this happen?", I asked her, "Why did you guys change your mind?"

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend" she sneered before storming out.

"Tommy what did you do?" sitting up, demanding an answer.

"Kimberly...I..I just got here" he said. I believed him, he never lied.

"Then who...Robert" his name came into my mind.

"Who?" Tommy asked in my detective state of mind.

"I guy that I met" brushing him off.

"You mean the one Trini was talking about?" he asked. My head snapped right to his.

"Trini told you?" I began to fumble, unable to speak. Tommy was visibly upset on hearing this so I turned my face away, yet he still held onto my bandaged arm, caressing it.

Trini walked in with a dozen red roses bundled in her arms.

"Hiya, guys!" she said softly. Her joy for me being alive was dampened because we were in a hospital. If we weren't Trini might have thrown herself on me.

However, my spirit did not match hers and I angrily shouted at her as soon as she came in, "You told him!"

Trini froze right in her track, "Told him what?"

"You told him about Robert didn't you? Why, that was supposed to be between us!" I was berating her and could not control myself.

"I...I...I had to, Kim" her voice was being beaten down.

"Why?" I sobbed before throwing my head back against the pillow.

"I had to tell him the truth on why you left, Kimberly"

My blood, what was left of it, began to boil. Without provocation, in one swift motion, I grabbed my pillow and hurled it right at Trini whom managed to dodge it with ease because of it's weak velocity. Tommy restrained me from throwing anything else, but my mouth began to run rampant with evil words that made Trini break down in tears, dropping her roses on the floor and walking out.

"Kimberly! Calm down" Tommy restrained me until exhausting set in and I relaxed. A nurse in white walked in to investigate. Since I had calmed down, she prescribed me down sleeping pills.

"Visiting hours are over" she said to Tommy.

"All right, but I'll be back tomorrow morning, Kim, you just stay here and rest up, all right?" he kissed my forehead. At the door, he smiled at me and the lights went out...


	7. the escape

The Voices Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, however, my sole creation.

_"Breathe, Kim!"_

_Just breathe_

_I'm alive!_

_Feel it? That is the sound of air, the essence of life filling your lungs"_

Slowly, those sleeping pills took effect. The lights gradually went out. For once in my life, I got a good rest, it allowed me to think. Well, here I am, Kimberly Ann Hart, suicide attempter extrodiaire! In two days I went from a gym, to the streets, to an unknown's house, to my apartment, and now a hospital. In those two days I went from a fighter, to a failure, to a near suicide victim. For now I was safe, Tommy, Trini, and Coach were there to see me, I didn't feel alone anymore.

When I awoke, a face was looking down at me, "Mother" escaped from my lips," Yes, Dear" she was there, stroking my hair. "How are you feeling" Mother was always looking out for me. As I looked around, Tommy was there, so was Trini sitting on the foot of my bed, Dad off next to the door, arms crossed, concerned.

"Hiya, guys!" I said groaning from the after effects of the pills. I sat up, mother went to the foot of my bed where a small bouquet of flowers were set up. "Oh, these doctors, you think for a hospital they keep this place clean once in a while" she muttered moving about. We all laughed. Now was a chance to apologize to Trini for my actions. I sat up and held out a hand that she held on to, "Listen, Trini, I'm sorry for yelling at you" I said watery eyed.

"Don't worry about it. You were upset" she replied back.

I began to choke, "You're my best friend"

"And you're mine" we both hugged.

Mother was joyful, "Oh, this is so sweet, you two. Is there anything I could get you, sweetie?"

For a moment I was baffled, "Umm...how about some health crunch ice cream?" In a flash, Mother was out the door, Father in tow.

With them gone, it gave me a chance to talk to Tommy and Trini. Tommy appeared to be deeply concerned. He stood near the window, peering out, pacing about with arms crossed, head low.

"What is it, Tommy?" I finally asked.

A moment passed, he turned and walked towards us, arms crossed, "Listen, Kim, your parents talked to the doctors and...um...they are going to take you to a mental hospital for observation" he grimly put it.

"Yes, And...?" I didn't know what was about to hit me.

"Kim, they are going to hold on to you for seventy-two hours. That's their priority," putting it bluntly.

"So.," still stupid.

"The tryouts are on Monday, today is Saturday"

That is where it finally hit home.

"Ooh..." I began to curse as Trini continued to hold on to my hand.

At that time, Mother and Father returned, her holding on to a half gallon of health crunch with a plastic spoon embedded. "Here you are, Dear" she handed it to me.

I smiled.

"That's it dear, now is there anything else I can...hey! nurse, come here..." she took off again with father going after her. Every time, Mother drove these people nuts trying to take care of me.

With ice cream in hand, I began to ask my friends about a bold plan. There was no way I was going to miss my second chance to rejoin the team.

Hearing of this, Tommy became enraged,

"Listen, all I need is some clothes...and" I began to whisper to Trini as a nurse walked by, then Tommy interjected, "Hold on! You mean you want to escape from a hospital in your condition?"

Nodded affirmatively.

"You know what happens if they catch you?" trying to scare me. For a moment, there was silence. "No" I replied back.

Tommy heard enough. He was never the same when he heard about this Robert character. Was he jealous? Maybe, but no one could replace Tommy, he knew that and so did I. Either way, he promised not tell of the plan nor have any part of it. Instead, he threw out his hands and walked out, leaving us two girls alone. Still, my I persisted. "Trini, listen to me. This is my dream, you know it, and I can't miss it."

"I know, Kim, but it's dangerous, who knows what will happen if they catch us."

"Relax, they won't. Just leave me some fresh clothes, I'll take it from there." I pleaded with her to help, but Trini acted subdued.

"I don't know, Kim, it's dangerous"

"Please?"

"OK, i'll get you some clothes before the end of the day. However, Tommy, your parents, and me are going to visit your coach to talk about you"

"What about?" I asked as she stood up.

"Kimberly, you are my best friend, but you are also sick, and I know that you are not telling me the entire story" we separated and before I could stop her, Trini was gone, leaving me in bed with a melting container of ice cream.

Mother came back in, "Where is Tommy and Trini?" she asked, fluffing my pillow.

"They had to go" I said.

"Oh, yes, we are going to speak to your coach about you. He is such a nice boy, you two were meant for one another" she teased, then glance at her watch. "We better get going, if we are going to catch that meeting" she grabbed her purse and marched out with father that never uttered a word, leaving me alone once again. For the rest of the day, I was alone. The ice cream was finished, and some more pills administered. I missed lunch because of them, but I did not miss anything.

Changes came that night, either by Mother's interference, or my improvement, but the heart monitor and plasma was disconnected. No straps or guard held me, still the food was bland. This nurse on night shift? The one that just entered, I found her before to be a nuisances and really didn't seem to care much about anyone, just looked at a chart while asking, "How are you feeling?"

"UGH! I'm going to hate it here!" in a restless fit.

"OK" she said checking the chart before going off to another room.

The food was also poor, the milk sour, the green Jell-O lacked taste.

A doctor, unprofessional like, made his last rounds. When he came in, I thought it was my chance to show how fit I was to return. No way was I going to miss my opportunity to return to the tryouts. Perky! Act perky. His face was unshaven, gown dirty, smirked like he just came out of surgery. Nevertheless, I tried to charm him with a fake smile and upbeat attitude. Careless he was, undignified, flirted with nurses, forgot my name and why I was there. How stupid! When regaining his composure, he told me that I lost a great deal of blood, but I should pull through. That blade did not cut deep enough, not enough blood was lost for death but significantly enough to render me out. He would transfer me to a mental hospital tomorrow no matter what.

GASP! It was true. I heard a lot of stories floating about those "loony bins." I cringed thinking about it. No way am I going to go there! People bouncing off the walls, killing themselves or each other. NO way was a princess like me going to stand a chance there. There was only one alternative, escape!

Doctors here did not care about me or my problems. Drugs would not help what I was going through. I slipped up, I admit it, and I tried to kill myself. In the end, though, I met a wonderful man that showed me a different light, no one is perfect and I should truck on with my mistakes. I just wanted my life back, that's all, and it did not rest here. Sure Coach gave me a chance to rejoin the team, but I think he doubted me. When I stopped ranting, I realized that I was talking to myself in a lonesome room. I loathe this place.

Two nurses were behind a circular desk outside, watching other monitors. It looked so easy to slip by. What should I wear though? This bib that they had me in already is not ideal for cold weather, and my exposed rear is not good for a night time stroll. Hmm. Think, Kim, did Trini come through for me? There was wooden cabinet on the other side of the room, next to a long window that showed the outside world, "Perhaps there" I concluded. There was no roommate so if there was anything in there, it was mine. Stealthy, I scooted off the bed, tip toed across the cold floor in bare feet which was excruciating. It was not locked! I opened it. The hinges squeak, bit my lip. Nothing.

Trini did come through for me! Hanging on coat hooks was that jacket, pants, some socks and shoes. "Oh, thank you, Trini" I prayed before grabbing them and hurriedly jumped into the bathroom.

Emerging some time later, fully covered. All the lights were out, save the nurses station. Go out the window? Thought about it, but I was three stories up! Forget it! Crawl out, on my belly. "Are you ready?" I asked my wound. Next thing I remember, I was crawling on my belly, the jacket unzipped to avoid unnecessary noise. Inch by inch, I slipped past. Once cleared, I got up and headed for the elevator. No one stopped me. Even the front desk was unguarded. What a set up! Outside, it was complete night time Florida. Far away was jiving music and lights. Must be a party, maybe the girls are there. Flagging down a taxi was next to impossible. It was a Saturday so most of the people were deep in town. It was chilly, rubbed my arms to keep warm. What should I do next? There I was, a young girl in a whole new world, a world that is very dangerous. Basically, I had two choices go back inside and sleep or find my way back to the apartment? Hmmm.

The tough of being back with Tommy made me warm all over. He would protect me.

"OK, I'll go!" Problem is...which way is it?

This part of town was unfamiliar to me, and the darkness and bright night lights did not help either. Could I make it by foot? Sure, maybe a mile or two that's all. "OK, Kim, one foot in front of the other, here we go."

Strolled down the driveway to a sidewalk, halted and looked every which way for a landmark. Nothing. Took a breathe, let it out, "All right, I should follow my instincts. Go right!" Spun that direction and started out. At the first intersection I would find a road sign with it's street name and go from there. The first sign, I glanced up to read it, "Sedgeway RD"

"Sedgeway Road? Hmmm, never heard of it" I cursed myself for not remembering all the directions to the city. The second road, the one I was on already read "Main Street" Great! That is the primary road for the town. The Pan-Global gym sat on Sycamore Street and Main that could not be far away. Checked the street, no movement, I crossed. The street was completely vacant, yet I did not feel right. It was as though someone was monitoring me from the get go. Every other step I turned to see someone behind me. Every turn my hair would flow, that would drive any man wild. "Move faster! Pick up a jog to the next street" I thought. It's not far away with bright lights and what looked light a gas station, there would some people to ask directions!

"Okay, Kim! Just a little further" reassuring myself. Past one alley after the other. "Don't look! Don't look!" If there was anything or anyone down there, I might regret seeing them.

Just a little further. Out of one of those dark places, an arm reached out, snatched me right off my feet "Hump!", dragged me into it's depths. With brute force, I was slammed against a brick wall wet with dew. A man with hooded jacket shadowing his face was in front of me, his forearm pressed against my neck that was against the wall. I was hanging at least an inch above the ground. When he spoke, steam escaped from his nostrils and mouth, "Hiya sweetie! Going out for a stroll?"

I was choking, gasping for breath as he gradually pressed harder. My face turned red as the blood was trapped, my eyes began to roll backwards. My body was weak, no way could I fend him off. I felt so useless. A Power Ranger before now I can't fight. A cruel irony.

"You like to watch movies?" What the hell kind of a question is that? The man glanced left and right to make sure we were alone. "I like to watch Die Hard. At the very end, you know, when Hans has McClains wife, he holds her close. Well, this time no one is going to help the women. Hehehe"

He pulled out a long knife, my eyes widened see it shine in the moon light. Gradually, he eased his pressure on my throat. "Relax, babe. You won't feel a thing"

He plunged the knife, aiming for my stomach. A hot sensation could be felt as the metal pierced skin, then intestines. A quick jerk upwards, it severed the stomach. Blood came up the throat, escaped from the lips. A dark, graveled voice echoed in my ears, "Yippie-Ki-yay, mother fucker!" and the man fell forward. His grip was released, I fell down on to my knees, the body sprawled in front of me. Beyond that, a pair of black boots, nicely polished. Coughing, I held my throat as blood flowing to my knees. Slowly, I gathered my composure, I never seen a dead body before, stood up to see this other man. The man wore a dark pair of jeans, a thick camouflaged jacket with the collar turned up and some sort of cloth covering his face. "Hello, Hart" he growled before kneeling down to wipe his knife on the man's pants.

That voice, I heard it before, "Robert?" He pulled down on his mask, it was Robert!

"Where did you come from?" I asked as he helped me on my feet.

"Don't worry, you're safe." He put an arm around my shoulder, my fear faded. Together we walked out onto the street.

"Freeze!" Someone yelled, we both froze and looked. A police car was sitting on the road, two police officers were behind the doors of their with weapons drawn.

"Just take it, easy," he whispered softly to my ear, "They won't hurt you. You're the victim" We held hands, "I'll see you, trust me!" and bolt down the street away.

"Wait! Stop!" I pleaded with him to stay, but Robert disappeared, again.


	8. the station

The Voices Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, however, my sole creation. By the way, the last chapter, Die hard is owned by 20th Century Fox.

They had me! Captured with a dead body and a fleeing fugitive from justice, it was not a movie, it happened to me, Kimberly. Now I'm in the back of a police car being taken down to the station for interrogation. I expected they would lock me up for having something to do with this body that they found. Little would I realize it was just the beginning.

One of the officers sat in the cruiser's passenger seat, took a metal clipboard and pen, jotted down on it, then turned to ask:

"What is your name?"

"Kimberly...Kimberly Ann Hart" I replied, "Could you turn on the air conditioning?" for some reason, even though it was chilly outside, I was sweating profusely.

He turned a knob and he air began to circulate, then continued "Where do you live?"

"At Key West Apartments" as I pulled on the collar of the jacket to let air in.

"Where were you going?"

"Back home"

"Why are you out so late?" he asked.

"I was visiting a friend" whipped my hair around then teased it with some fingers.

"Really, what's the name of your friend?" he asked intrigued.

Yipe! think fast, "Tommy" no...dang it.

"Tommy, huh? And where does Tommy live?"

Uh no, they caught me, "I...I don't know" dropping my head.

"Hey!", tapping the metal cage that separated us with his pen, "Pay attention!"

An ambulance roared in, no sirens blaring, there was no need. The body of the hooded man was bagged, tagged, and taken away whilst other police came up, sealed off the area to examine. This officer questioning me stopped abruptly, got out and talked to several others around us, a chill ran up my spine.

What were they going to do with me? Arrest me? Thinking about what had happened, "Die Hard" made me chuckle. That Robert character, what would he do next?

The officer soon returned:

"OK, Mrs. Hart, so far what you have told us does not corporate."

"What do you mean?" I naively put it.

"You say you visiting your friend Tommy but you do not remember where he lives. Second, you live in the Key West Apartments and that you were heading that way" pointing towards the gas station.

"What's wrong with that?".

"Problem is, Key west is that way" pointing down the direction from which I had come.

I cursed myself on the spot, "Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid!" my head slammed hard against the cage, my dang instincts were useless. The officer told me to stop, threatening to restrain me if I didn't. When I did, a large red welt was visible on my forehead.

"You are going to have to come down to the station with us, okay?"

"Why?" I asked.

"To answer a few more questions" he added, clicking his pen then putting it in his breast pocket.

"Then what?" I wanted to know. "Let me go? Go home?" jubilant.

"We'll see" looking straight forward.

His partner came in, sat in the driver's seat, "We're good here. Let's get her down to the precinct." He started the engine and we left, the crime scene still bustling with activity. What surprised me was that no media had arrived yet. Good, I didn't what the attention. Once more, I felt nothing for that hooded man. He tried to kill me, then who knows with my body. Shook my head, better him than me.

Once at the station, they corralled me in a small room with only a bare chair to sit on. The room was muggy, very little ventilation. Taking off that jacket would have been a good idea if not for sweat saturated my shirt underneath. Just bare with me on this.

For several minutes, yet an eternity, I languished in there. Finally the door opened and a swift, cool breeze gave me goosebumps. A man entered, clean clothed, a white shirt tucked into his pants, a shinny badge on his belt.

"Hello, Mrs. Hart, I'm Detective Schmit of homicide," he paused, if he was waiting for a reply I did not give him one.

"It seems that you were seen leaving the scene of a murder with another man. When police caught you, the man took off, correct?"

Silence

"Who was the other man?" he questioned me. This Schmit was very straight forward, always asking questioning and waited for an answer.

"What other man?" trying to act like I had amnesia.

"The one that our officers caught you with walking out of the alley. Wearing a camouflaged jacket and blue jeans. Don't think they didn't see him," his graveled voice began to grow in temper.

"I don't know" my lower lip rose up.

"You don't know, or you won't tell us?" the detective was getting agitated.

Shrugged my shoulders, "Whatever you want" nice one.

"Mrs. Hart, are you aware of the penalties for lying to a police officer?" leaning back in his chair.

"No" what the heck, I'm already in enough trouble for escaping from a hospital.

From out of the blue, he asked the most disrespectful question I had ever heard, "Are you a street walker, Mrs. Hart?"

"A what?" my eyes widened, mouth agape.

"You know, a prostitute?" as if there was any good to put on it.

"I am most certainly am not!" raising my voice in bewilderment. What in the world would click in this man's head that I was one of those. I was beautiful, young, talented, not of those people on the corners every night.

A second police officer came into the room prior to a knock, "Can I see you out here for a moment?" The two left, closing the door. Only my imagination could feed my craving for what they were discussing. In minutes, the detective came back, "Mrs. Hart, are you aware that you escaped from a hospital?"

"Duh!" nice sarcastic remark.

Another officer came in, a female this time. Sporting short blond hair, middle aged, tall, she whispered to Schmit whom then nodded his head and left us two alone.

"Hello, Mrs. Hart...my I call you Kimberly?" in a sweet voice.

"Kim" I retorted.

"OK KIM, now listen, I understand that...a rape victim does not feel...well...normal following an attack" as she spoke, her hands moved.

"Wait!" I interjected, "I was not a victim! That man TRIED to, but someone else stopped him!" I began to use my hand gestures.

"Are you sure?" questioning me in reverse psychology. "Are you sure that he did not brain wash you to try and lure you?"

"What kind of nonsense is that! I'll put it to you so you can understand clear as day! "I was walking home, right? A man grabbed me, the hooded man, pulled me into the alley, held me up against a wall holding a knife. Before he could pull through, a second man stabbed HIM, the hooded man." I finished.

"Then what?" she wanted to know more with a stupid grinning smile on her face that I wanted to smack off.

"He disappeared after that, that is all I know." I wasn't going to say anything else without a lawyer. I crossed my arm and leaned back in my seat with a feeling of victory.

That officer still had a smile on her face, "Okay, now as a rape victim, you are probably going through a lot of emotional changes..."

"I WAS NOT RAPED!" bellowing at her with all I could.

The officer stopped midsentenced. "We are finished" and abruptly left. I don't understand why wink.

When she left, Detective Schmit reentered "All right, Mrs. Hart. One last chance. Who is the guy with you?" he scooted his chair closer to me, leaned forward to look into my eyes. "Who is he?"

"I don't know" I shrugged then sarcastically smiled.

"All right. We are finished. You are going to need to sign some papers, from there you are going to be escorted back to the hospital for the remainder of your time," he said.

"You aren't going to lock me up?" I asked, standing. A random thought entered my head about those prisons. Females were taken to separate jails but that did little to ease me on what would happen, to a petite, short haired, beauty like me. Sure I could defend myself, but against the likes of them, no.

"We can't. You are the victim...so we are going to need you to appear in court at a later date to testify," he walked out before I could ask any more, still my heart rose, they were not going to lock me up!

"Wait...testify?" had they caught Robert? I prayed not as another officer took me to another room with a desk. How I wanted to ask him if they had captured him, but it might endanger him as well so I sealed my lips.

On that desk lay several sheets of paper. They were waiting for me to sign them. I didn't care what they read, I just scribbled my name on them, each one appeared differently, didn't care. Finished, I dropped the pen then groaned, "Finished" my heart simply gave out.

The clerk, Stacy, piled them up, "Thank you" in an upbeat mood.

"Shut up" I grumbled whilst being led out. Next stop was the parking lot. In order to get there, we had to pass the jail. Inside their cells, inmates. Inmates that hooted, catcalled, and cheered all aimed for me. I ignored them but was Robert in one of those tiny cells? I tried to see, pulling away from the officer but the officer restrained me and pulled me out of the jail fore I could call his name.

Outside, a cruiser was waiting for us.

My heart was at the very bottom it could be at this time. Going back to the hospital and being treated like a number instead of a human, I cried. Balled up in the back-seat, I began rambling names, calling for them, begging them to help me in my hour of need. Nothing came but one simple voice,

"I'm here"

Was it that sadistic voice again? No. No, it wasn't. Those simple two words dried up my tears, matured me, and took all of this with stride and grace. Dang it if I was going to be taken away, I'll be taken with pride not a coward.

The trip back to the hospital was brief. The town's main street bristled with tall buildings. As we passed by, I tried to look at every one of them. One club was very busy in limelight and people dancing. "Perhaps the girls are in there" I wondered.

The hospital was still alight. Eerie white with no movement, it made the hospital look like a morgue. Nurses and orderlies were waiting for me with a gurney outside the emergency entrance. When the car came to a stop, they wasted no time in grappling for me, hauling me out, and strapping me down on that bed like I was some deranged physcopath. In a way, I felt that way but did not resist as they ripped off my jacket.

"That's mine" I wanted to shout at the man that had taken it, but hushed myself, don't make it any worse. In minutes, I was back in my old room, those flowers still on the dresser next to my head. Strapped down, unable to move, a guard watching over me, I didn't get rest that night.

"Tommy...Trini...Mother...if you are out there, please help me" I prayed.

Next morning, at early light, Mother and Father were there once again, in the same formation, Mother at my head, Father at the door. Trini and Tommy soon appeared rather disturbed.

"Honey, why in the world would you try and escape from a hospital?" Mother asked me.

"I just don't like it here" I put it plain as day.

"Don't you want to get better?" she asked.

"Of course I do, but not like this" I thought but didn't say it.

I could see Tommy, still wearing his white shirt and matching pants, pacing about with arms crossed rather upset. "Tommy, are you all right?" I asked him. He stopped, glared at me, "Why in the world would you try to escape? Huh? Casing the streets like some...dead beat"

"Tommy?" all eyes were fixed on him. He promptly walked out.

"What's going on?" I asked Trini.

"They set up a court date for you to appear" she replied.

"Really? When?"

"This Wednesday" she said.

Pause

"So?" I still couldn't figure it.

"Kim" mother stepped in, "You still have to go to the mental hospital for at least seventy-two hours. You're still going to miss the tryouts"

"What!" trying to sit up, the strapped did not give.

"Sorry but you're going to have to pull through this like you always have" she said.

"The tryouts...Coach said I could have another chance to get back on the team" I whimpered, then cried. It was my only chance.

"I know he did, but either way..." Trini patted my leg.

Yeah, either way I'm screwed. No matter either way I put it, I was going to a loony bin and didn't expect to live through it.


	9. the hospital

The Voices Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, my sole creation.

It's Sunday. One day following my failed attempt to fly the coup. Restless, these restraints completely immobilized me. A guard was watching over at every hour. Occasionally he would tug on those restraints to make sure they were secure. This pudgy man apparently took great pride in doing it with a grin on his face, or maybe a perverted one.

A nurse dropped off some food on a tray and loosened the straps to allow me to eat. It was awful. Cold butter milk, cereal, orange juice in a tiny plastic cup smaller than my hand, dripping eggs, and hard strips of bacon. I could not eat it. A swig of the juice and I was full.

The guard allowed me to remain unsecured as long as he was there in the room with me, not even going to the bathroom had privacy. Watching TV would have been a welcome reprieve. With remote control in hand, I flipped through what channels they had, boy it was interesting. One talk show had three women battling it out for one man. It was funny. Funny. Funny. Funny. Funny.

Mother and Father came in at a rush. Both were visibly shaken. Mother threw herself at me, hugging tightly. "Sweetie? Why would you walking the streets at night in Florida? Do you know how dangerous it is?"

"Yes, I know" unconcerned.

"And why were you with another man? What's wrong with Tommy?" she added.

"Mom, stop! OK, one of the men tried to kill me, then another man killed him and helped me to safety! Didn't the police tell you that?" I was belligerent.

"Honey, we understand that a victim cannot remember everything that happens in a crime" Mom ranted.

I interrupted, "Dang it, Mom, I remember everything! That man saved my life and you can't seem to understand anything!"

Mother stopped, started to get watery eyed, and walked out in a fit of rage. I did not stop her. She was gone and that was fine. Fed up, I was fed up with all the ignorance people were showing me. Sure I was a young lady, but I don't need to be babied anymore. That is one of the reasons I came out to Florida, to be on my own. No more parents, no more bickering, no more of anything but my dreams. Instead, there is a tiny little voice in my head that follows me around.

"Shesh" my head rested on the soft pillow, staring up at the ceiling. sigh.

"You know she cares for you" a voice spoke out in low tone.

"Who's there?" I asked raising my head. At the door was a uniformed man, arms crossed, leaning on the door. "Robert? Where have you been?" I sat up, Robert remained stationary, "Why did you take off like that? You were in no danger! They wouldn't have charged you! It was self defense!" I was whispering to avoid drawing attention.

"Don't worry. I'll be back. I just wanted to tell you that you will have your chance at the tryouts, trust me on it" and walked out.

The guard reentered, coffee in hand, "Who were you talking to?"

Think quickly, "I was talking to the TV" point to it showing a talk show, "They have three girls and a lover and they are fighting over him" I gave him the slip and he did not catch on.

As we waited in the room, I thought about those words that Robert spoke to me. I would have another chance. How? My next chance was tomorrow and I would miss it. Mother did love me, but she needs to learn to stop babying me. Yes, I was her child, but I had grown up, with a secret life in Angel Grove that I had left behind that matured me almost over night.

A wall clocked ticked away to noon. Several nurses came, took me off the gurney, gave me some clean clothes. One handled the rest of my belongings in a giant plastic bag, and led me down stairs to an awaiting van. There was no need to ask where they were taking me, I knew and would hate it.

Next stop, the Loony Bin.

It was a long, bouncy ride to Miami inside a mark van. It was me and a female driver. We did not strike up a conversation, I didn't have the heart to listen to anyone even remotely attached to hospitals. After about fifteen minutes listening to the drone of the engine I nodded off, laying across the entire back seat.

Miami. How I wanted to visit here once, but not like this. We got on a freeway, turned off, and pulled up the driveway to "T. C. Thompson" mental hospital. Never heard of him. Several staff members were their to greet me. One opened the door, "Hello, welcome to T. C. Thompson Hospital" helping me down. Another handled baggage. They led me like a puppy through a sliding glass door to a waiting room. Some other people were seated there, all looked differently, staring, rocking, or moving about.

"Okay"I thought, "What the heck is this?".

Ever wonder what shell shock was? Somehow I got a feeling of it as the nurses herded us like cattle into an elevator. One of the nurses grasped my hand and had to lead me. All of us were scared in some way, me especially, being the only women in the entire group.

Third Floor. DING. The door opens. An orderly stepped out, directing those to either go left or right of him. I went left. As they herded my group, about six in number, down the hallway, we passed a door that shut directly behind us with a slam and audible click of it's lock. Rooms had small windows in which to look in. Grindge. How awful. A scream. What was that? No way was I going to look into them, is this a hospital or a zoo? Wanted to get out here already. One of the men in the group started getting nervous, hyperventilating, then sprinted off in a run down the hallway. Tackled to the ground, he was taken away to another room. Wow.

At some sort of intersection of hallways, the group stopped, then milled about like some cavemen, "Ooog". A short, black nurse came in and fetched me out of the group, taking me to the nearby nurse's station.

"All right, sweetie" she said offering me a chair to sit in. "You must be Kimberly, right?"

"Yes," in a defeated tone.

"Okay, we have arranged for you to have a room all to yourself. We also prescribed a doctor to give you an examination first thing in the morning. But first, we need to give you a physical." In quick order she took my height, weight, asked if I had any injuries, illnesses, diseases, or allergies.

Finished, she escorted me to my room. On the way, we passed a lumbering old man, virtually bald, tall, wrapped in a blue bathrobe. He shuffled down the hallway using a hand rail attached to the wall as support. He had a blank stare in his face as though he had seen something frightening. "Pay him no attention," the nurse whispered to me as we approached my room, "that is Mark. He's an alcoholic" patting my arm. Room 34, Kimberly Hart inscribed. It was the best they had, if it was I was sure they were going bankrupt. Another gurney underneath a high window, a tall cabinet for me to put my stuff in, a bathroom, great, a bathroom. In accordance to their rules, all newcomers had their belongings locked up in that cabinet and they held the key. No razors, scissors, or nail clippers. If they were needed, you had to ask.

"Are you hungry?" the nurse asked.

"No" I replied, sitting on my bed, removing my shoes.

"All right then, lunch will be at 1200 precisely" putting my bag into the cabinet before locking it, "If you need anything, just asked for Nurse Judy" departing.

"Oh, God" I mumbled then collapsed on the bed. "This is going to be a long three days" If it came to three days even. People outside walked around uncoordinated. Wanting privacy, I shut the door. when familiar sound hit my ear, the unmistakable hum of a television. "Oh joy!" I followed the sound to a small room adjacent to the nurse's station, there a big screen TV. Clusters of people were in there as well. Some sitting, other walking. They paid me no attention, so I slipped in unnoticed, found a chair and sat in it. Next to me was a large man, a thick beard growing in, also in a blue robe, guess it's the standard uniform. Not uttering a word, he sat transfixed on the TV. sigh we were watching a movie, I missed the opening so I just watched what was left. The large man next to me erupted into laughter. I screamed, leaned to the opposite side of the chair, bracing the arm rest. The man continued laughing, then talked to himself before getting up and leaving.

God I hated this place already.

The only peace I seemed to get was being in my room. No television, phone, magazines, or books, it gave me an opportunity to think clearly.

Missed my meals, fine with me. Those creeps out there? gag no way. On the cabinet was a small pad of paper and a ball point pin. Perhaps it was best to write my thoughts down to sort them out. Every name was put down.

Trini, Mother, Father, Tommy, Robert, then beside them I wrote down all of their impurities. Trini was hyperactive, nosey, Mother was too caring, Father was uncaring, Robert was a mystery. Finished, I lay back in my bed, now what are their good side.

Well, Trini was caring, gave attention to everyone she came across, never self centered. Mother brought me into this world and always gave me the proper life she could, Father was always there for me after they divorced, taught me self reliance by not always being there. Tommy was loving, caring, always there as well when trouble erupted. Robert, saved my life twice. When stopping to reflect, the pad was nearly blue with pen marks, all of these thoughts were on one page intersecting with one another. chuckle that was great. What else could I write down.

It was the only way to pass the time till tomorrow. Hugging my only soft pillow tightly in arms, what else? Zac, Billy, Zordon, Alpha 5 were all mentioned. These were my friends, my family, I never wanted to leave them, but I felt compelled to move on. Did I miss them? Heck yes! I kept writing till my arm gave out, then weeped myself to sleep.

My dream was about time, the first time I saw him in high school, his smile, his hair, I tried to touch him, he placed a firm hand on my arm, a firm shake and I was awake.

"What time is it?" I groaned.

"It's 9:02" Nurse Judy said. "You've over slept. Officers are on their way up for your court date"

"Court date? Oh no" I completely forgot about it. Better hurry and clean up. Soap and water, scrubbed my face to try and erase that image. Without a mirror, there was no way to tell if I succeeded.

Nurse Judy provided me with a fresh change of clothes, they were no formal but will do. Outside, two officers were waiting. Placed in another cruiser, thought to myself, no way was I going to make things worse by speaking. Just drive.

At the court room, they took me out and immediately, a camera was placed right in my face, "Mrs. Hart, do you feel justified?"

"Huh?" I paused. The police pushed me forward.

Several cameras were aimed at me as we went up the court's steps where they wavered. I was taken to a court room. Surprisingly, it did not appear the same way they do in court room dramas. Rather plain, no nicely varnished wood or wide open areas for lawyers to carry on in. Hmm. There I waited...


	10. the court

The Voices Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, my sole creation.

"I am just a simple scared little girl standing here. Sitting behind the defendant's table wearing what felt like nothing at all, feeling like a tool, used and thrown. You had no idea how terrible I felt waiting here. Rocking back and forth in a chair, helpless, unsure. My heart was in my throat. Was I going to go free or was I going to be caged?" Kimberly Ann Hart.

Uncuffed, tried to relax, wiping sweaty palms on already grimy jeans, trying to hold a smile, but it was no use. A lawyer walked in. Nice clean gray suit, leather brief case, he looked intelligent. He was mine, Mother and Father hired the lawyer to represent me. This man, mid height, glasses, very self determined, sat next to me behind our table:

We shook hands, "Mrs. Hart, I'm Clive Benson, your attorney."

"Hi. I don't know much about law so I guess I am at your mercy" I confessed, nervously laughed.

"No need to worry, Mrs. Hart. I graduated from Harvard and have a strong practice, and I'm more than qualified for the task at hand" he sat down, opened his brief case.

Hearing this made my spirit soar. I might just have a chance. If I could show it was self defense then I can avoid jail sentence. There was no way to overrule the escape. I had never met this attorney though. Before I could tell him my side of the story, to build up on, he leaned over and whispered, "Just stay quiet and let me do all of the talking. This caseis real simple. I weighed the evidence, you are not at fault. We need to prove that to the jury, then you will not be convicted of murder, but there is a chance of a wrongful death suite, but the evidence proves you are not at fault. Just put that in trama you have amnesia, got that?"

I simply nodded, swallowed hard, and prayed.

Several people came in soon after, these were the family of the hooded man, an old mother, grieving wildly. Turned in my seat, I watched them. The mother, handkerchief in hand, wailed then are eyes met. Red with anger, lunged at me, fists flailing, shouting, "Whore! Whore! You killed my son!" Terrified, I got up from my seat and ran around the other side of the table to act as a median. The mother never even made it half way. Restrained by her husband and planted in a seat far away, she glared from that point on, muttered incoherent slur words. Sitting next to them was a young blond girl, skinny, athletic type. If her hair was different, she would resemble me. That is where it clicked, that blond was the same girl from the gym, the one that eyed me!

Stunned, I sat in my seat, hands gripping my knees till the knuckles were white. We sat that way for a long while in total silence until Beson leaned over and softly spoke, "Your a lovely girl, Mrs. Hart"

"I'm not looking for a date" I thought.

"Just remember that when you go on the stand."

The judge entered, we rose and sat down. He read the papers and began opening statements. The family of the hooded man wanted to have me arrested and jailed for murder, claiming that I had murdered him, if that wasn't known already. The family also wanted to sue for wrongful death.

"Does the defendant have any opening statements?" the judge asked. Benson stood up, "Yes, we do your honor. My client is innocent of the crimes" and promptly sat back down.

"Is that it?" whispering to him.

"Shh, don't worry, we have them right where we want them" he replied. Frown. When the plaintiffs attorney began his statements, Benson leaned forward in his seat like a rookie, jittery.

"You honor," the plaintiff's attorney began, "evidence shows that on the night of Saturday in question, Mrs. Hart willingly led my client to an alley with the proposition of sex. When he refused, she killed him in cold blood with a single stab wound to the back, like a coward," angrily venting his finger at me.

That hurt.

Finished, it was my defense. Benson, "Nothing to add, your honor" sat back down. Needless to say I was shocked, "Aren't you going to do anything?" I asked him.

"Just be patient" calmly whispering back.

For an hour, there was deliberation, evidence was presented, including stuff like his jacket that bore the distinctive slice of where the knife penetrated. Statements were read from the only two witnesses, those two police officers:

Officer Steve: We noticed the defendant being escorted from the alley way by a mid-height man with a camouflaged jacket and jeans. When he saw us, he ran, leaving Mrs. Hart behind.

Attorney: "Do you, at any time believe that she was involved in the crime?

Officer Steve: "Not at first. She appeared stunned, confused. The other man appeared calm. Then, afterwards at the station, she could not give information, or refused to give any"

Attorney: "What exactly did she not give?"

Officer Steve: "When we asked about the man, the second man, she began to grow sarcastic."

Attorney: "What do you mean by "sarcastic"?

Officer Steve: "We asked her you don't know his name or don't want to tell us? And, she said, "Whatever you want"

Grumbled giggles and gasps

Attorney: "At the crime scene, did you notice anything unusual about the body?"

Officer Dukeman: "Yes, there was a knife lying next to his left hand."

Attorney: "A knife?"

Officer Dukeman: "Yes, a six inch switchblade" holding up his two index fingers giving it's length.

Attorney: "What is wrong with the switchblade?"

Officer Dukeman: "The way is was. By the looks of it, it appeared that he was holding it out and was not the same knife that stabbed him"

Gasps

My mind was running wild at this point. Here were two uniformed police officers stating that there was another man at the scene of the crime, yet the plaintiff's attorney countered them by showing my statements taken at the station that there was no other man, me and my big mouth. The police did not have any dash cams as evidence. It was all too confusing for me. As they talked, I cursed myself.

Regret. "Just give them Robert's name and you will go free" that dang voice was coming back somewhat different. Save yourself, save yourself from disgrace. "No" I thought, "No way am I going to give up that easily. No way was I going to turn in a friend" shutting it out, I came to grips that now was a time to mount a strong defense. Leaning over to Benson, I told him that I wanted to take the stand. At first he relented, but I persisted and he gave in.

The plaintiff's attorney was simply relentless on grinding me and my name into the ground, calling out all of my flaws in statements to the jury. His object was to damage my character so when it was my turn to take the stand, they would not believe me. Horrible, but that was the way courts worked. What got my blood into a boil is when he called me a simple liar and murderer.

It was all lies! God how I wanted to stand on my table and protest.

"That is all I have your honor" he finally finished.

Geez.

Benson called forward for me to take the stand. A position I was not ready for. I had seen court room cases before. Beson would ask me questions. Though nervous, sweaty palms and forehead, I walked from my table to the witness stand where the bailiff swore me in.

I sat down, and my lawyer asked only one question, "Mrs. Hart, did you kill the man" pointing towards the family of the hooded man.

"No" I said flat out.

"Your honor I object. That question is irrelevant. We are here to give proof that she did commit the murder. A simple question like that cannot clear her of this crime," the plaintiff's lawyer said.

"Objection sustained," the judge announced.

"No further questions" and sat back down. Now it was time to cross examine. My eyes widened, brows unbuckled. Here we go, Kim, brace yourself, calm down, speak clearly, don't hesitate in thinking hard.

In seconds, I drew up the entire scene in my head, thought hard, every second, the picture of the man, the knife, his words. The attorney stood up from his seat, I could see him.

"Come on! Say do I recall the murder! Come on!" were my thoughts, beckoning that man to say those words. "Come on say it and I'll show you what kind of a liar I am."

"Mrs. Hart, is it true that you are a prostitute?" he asked. Everything went blank.

"No!" looking at Benson to see if he would object. He didn't.

"I like to point out to the jury that a prostitute usually has pale skin, dirty, do not take care of themselves," pointing at my skin, my face, my hair. "Have trouble speaking clearly from diseases..."

How I wanted to kick his butt all over the place, shuffling my posture in my seat.

As he ranted on, I felt the skin on my hands, it was sticky, pale, boney, then tugged on my long hair, it was oily. What did you expect for not showering in two days? Not even my teeth were brushed. A bitter taste hung in the back of my throat.

"On the night in question, why were you on the streets?" he asked pacing in front of me, waiting for a response.

"I was trying to get home" I answered.

"Going the wrong way, is that correct?"

"Yes, " nodding my head slightly, ashamed.

"Why were you going the wrong way?" he asked, trying to make it sound funny.

"I did not know the area. I was going down to the gas station to get those directions when this hooded man..."

"You didn't know the area?" he interjected. "You've lived in the city for several months and did not know the area?"

"Yes"

"I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it, buddy"

Laughter

Rattle of the gavel. "Order"

"Mrs. Hart, is it true that you, that night, escaped from a hospital?"

Pause

Sigh, nodded, "Yes I did"

"Why were you in the hospital?"

"Because I tried to commit suicide" I muttered, defeated.

Gasps.

The attorney smiled, feeling that he had victory in his grasp. "I would like to point out that Mrs. Hart was, and still is, mentally unstable. So unstable in fact that she went into a wild rage at the first man she saw, focusing on a man because of her failed love life."

"That's it!" I stood up in the stand, how I wanted to just kill him, but bailiffs grabbed hold of my arm. I sat back down.

Satisfied that he had found my weak point, the attorney finished, and I stepped down.

"Now what?" I wondered this as I stepped down and sat next to Benson whom whispered, "That went well"

"Oh shut up" I hissed.

An autopsy was performed on the hooded man after being taken to the hospital. A medical officer presented his testimony to the jury. It showed that he had swallowed a great deal of prescription drugs called Celexa, an antidepressant, then died of a stab wound that had sliced his stomach and kidneys.

Hearing this, I dropped my head on the table, that was the end I thought, but the officer went on to show that the angle of which the knife entered showed that it was made by a second individual.

It was the best shot I had to show my innocence.

Jittery in my seat, I hung on every word the doctor said as he showed the court that someone else had planted the knife in the hooded man's back.

"Yes, I told you" I bellowed out of the blue.

"Order! Restrain yourself, Mrs. Hart or I'll have the bailiff do it for you" the judge said.

Sure I would, with a wide smile.

Now with his case in jeopardy, the plaintiff threw another one at me. That I acted with another man, that the murder was planned, but the judge threw it out. Good luck I guess.

On came Benson again, this time pointing out that the hooded man had a history of mental instability himself, had cases of rape, and assault on his history record.

"Go! Go!" I muttered, ebbing him on. He had them by the nose now.

"We have evidence to believe that the man attempted to rape Mrs. Hart and that a passerby acted in her defense"

"What evidence is that?" the attorney asked.

Going into his brief case, Benson pulled out several photos that showed my face with a red mark across my throat made when the man pressed me against the wall. It matched his fore arm exactly. He also stated that the angle in which the knife entered was impossible for me to make.

My stand of having amnesia also helped as well

" I rest my case" Benson announced, sitting back down confident. I hugged the man.

After two hours of utter nonsense, the judge retired to his chambers as did the jury to discuss the verdict. I was left there, trembling in my seat, though evidence was put in my defense, just the thought of being guilty made me break out in a cold sweat. Looking into the small audience, I could see Mother and Father, holding onto each other. Glancing about, there was Tommy and Trini together, both upset. I waved at them lightly, they just stared back.

An hour passed, the judge returned, the jury as well.

Seated, he asked for us to rise, "How does the defendant plead?"

"Not guilty, your honor" Benson said proudly.

"Let the court know that the defendant has pleaded not guilty" the judge directed at the typist.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" he asked turning to them.

The lead juror rose, "Yes we have, your honor" pulled out a small piece of white paper, "We the jury find the defendant, Kimberly Ann Hart...


	11. the verdict

The Voices Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, my sole creation.

As the lead juror read aloud the verdict to the court, my heart was lodged in my throat so firmly that it was difficult to breath. Skin turned a pale white, hands trembled, sweat beaded. Everyone was standing as the reached those words, "We the jury, find the defendant, Kimberly Ann Hart, on one count of murder, NOT GUILTY."

Gasps all about.

Blackness settled in. My body was cast into a never-ending pit of darkness. Falling. A beam of light from above, I reached out to grab it. I fainted, collapsing into the arms of Benson. "Oh my God!" I muttered collapsing into my seat, then into my trembling hands, "It's all over!".

The hooded man's mother was irate, screaming like a banshee, calling me nasty names, swearing to get even. As her and the family was leaving the court, I watched them, the young daughter, so adorable, so innocent, turned and stared at me. I'll probably never forget her face, the look, the look of vengeance.

The judge settled the hustle with is gavel, "I have reviewed both individuals carefully, the plantiff has decided to place a wrongful death suit in excess of twentymillion dollars. This, ladies and gentlemen, I deem as unfair and ludicrious. The suite will be thrown out, Mrs. Hart you are hearby cleared".

Mother charged up to me, hugged me tight. Father touched my shoulder, I patted his firm hand. I was just relieved. Turned to look at Tommy and Trini. Both were holding hands, hugging each other, crying. They were happy as well as I that I wasn't going to jail, tears slipped through my eye lids.

"Mrs. Hart," the judge spoke out.

"You will go back to the mental health center for a complete and through examination for your illness. Only then will you be released only if the doctors see fit," he rapped the gavel, everyone went their separate ways. The attorney grumbled as he stomped out. Even though I had won, it didn't want to look at him, the bastard.

Sigh

With his part of the deal finished, Benson packed up and left. I remained sitting there in my chair, alone. Mother and Father went to talk to Tommy and Trini. Their weeping could be heard.

Now I had to go back, back to that asylum. Expecting the cold slabs of metal across my wrists, I held them out on the surface of the table, head bowed. For moments, remaining motionless. Nothing happened. Instead, bailiffs escorted me out freely. At first I couldn't believe it,I was no longer a suspect just a tired women.

Strolled down the isle to the doors, I passedweeping Tommy and Trini, paused for a moment before taking that one step out the door, "I love you." I said softly, then left not sure if they heard me.

Outside, media charged me like a pack of sharks in a feeding frenzy. Never did I answer their any questions, just held my head up high gracefully going down the steps to an awaiting van.

"Free! Free! Free!" skipping down the hallways of the calm hospital, my voice echoing loudly. "I'm free!" Nurse Judy stepped out the nurse's station to hush me, instead, I hugged her tightly and went to my room to write in the notepad, leaving her confused.

Laying on my bed, I scribbled down, "I'm free! Free at last. All that is needed is to convince the doctors and I can go back home!" Oh, wait, stopping for a moment. I neglected my friends. If it wasn't for my friends, I wouldn't had make it this far. Instead of a court, it would have been a funeral. A funeral for me. Restarting my writing, "Tommy, I love you. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused. Trini, I love you to. Robert...your very strange." Thinking about what he did, "Yippee Kayhay" made me laugh.

Given a respite to think clearly, so confident was I, that wanted to challenge that dang voice. First, I wrote all that I knew about it. Always putting me down as a failure, very negative in nature. I already knew it, but I wanted to find where it came from. Knowing all of the girls by heart, I knew it resembled none of them, and it did not come from Coach either. It was very feminine.

Setting down my pen, I wanted to finish it once and for all, "Come on out!" I challenged it, "Come on out and fight me!" Nothing. "You're just a coward! I won! I won! You cannot rule my life any more!" I triumphing stomped my foot down.

"I won! It will never haunt me again" I wrote on to the notepad.

"Dinner is served" Nurse Judy shouted down the hall, "Oh, boy!" I commented, setting everything down and running out the door...


	12. the night

The Voices Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, my sole creation.

Dinner was waiting, it's steamy essence carried me down the hallway to the trolley that held them. It smelled delicious no matter what it was. A tray that was handed to me. Holding it and walking into the TV room, I found a seat in front of that TV and began to dig in. For once I had an appetite, even for watery bean soup.

Gulping down every bit of it, even asking for my neighbor if he wanted his, I ate and ate till my stomach was about to burst. Several cartons of milk went down with it. Rest assure I would feel it again in the morning, but for today there is no care. No longer famished, my belly and I retired to the room to reminisce and write.

"As Kim bounded to my room, in the hallway, a figure lurked. Stepping off of the elevator, a heavy trench coat, cloaked man steps forward with calculated strides in the brightly lit hallways. The security door was left ajar, he easily passed through, slipped past the nurse's station, creeping towards Kimberly's room. With clothed shoes muffling it's foot steps, it came closer, reached for the door, gently tapping on it. "Come in!" Kimberly said, as she continued writing in her notepad..."

The door opened slightly, a figure slipped in, closing the door behind it. When I looked up to see whom it was, a heated sensation slapped across my left cheek. I looked up, the figure retreated back towards the door. Holding my bleeding wound with one hand, I stood, "Who are you?" demanding an answer. His jacket crumbled to the ground, the mask came off. My eyes widened when I discovered his true identity.

"I know you! Your the girl at the trial!" pointing a finger at her.

"That's right! You killed my brother! Now I'm going to kill you!" That was her sole intention. With demon fire eyes, she lunged at me, large knife in hand, screaming like a banshee. With a full stomach and weak body, I was easily pinned to the cold floor. Her knife inched closer and closer to my chest. The girls eyes and anger never let up, teeth gritted with a sadistic smile like she was going to enjoy slowly killing me.

The tip was about to rip through my robe, the feeling of having another knife in me made me cry, "Please stop! Please!"

She did, but not in the way I expected.

Her body was suddenly flung across the room, her body slammed against the cabinet with such brute force that my eyes stamped shut at the hollow, sickening thud of impact.. Knocked out cold instantly, her knife fell from her fingers and onto the cold floor.

"You want to fight someone, fight me!" a voice rang out.

I looked up, my mouth was dry, "Robert?" I managed to squeeze out.

Robert was towering, standingbetween me and her. With one hand, he pulled a knife from underneth his coat, holding it to his side. He wasprepared to finish off my attacker.

"No, Robert, don't" I pleaded with him.

He stopped.Just an arms length away from that little girl, he groaned, angered that I had stopped him, but gave up. Though she tried to kill me, I couldn't let her die. Staggering to my bare feet, I walked up to his side, resting a hand on his broad shoulder,"Such youth. Such digruntled youth. There is no need for more blood shed".

He agreed, putting his weapon away. For a moment there was a pause, then his ears flickered. "What is it?" I asked alarmed, then I heard it. the sounds of rapidly approaching foot steps. My face turned pale white. A prone young girl and another man in my room, what would be the consequences?

"Robert! Get out of here!" I shot to him. I did not want to see him get captured. But where can he go? In a flash, he departed, right into the bathroom. "Not in there!" I groaned, rubbing my head, "What a heck of a place to be caught." The door opened, light shined in, blinding me, in stepped Nurse Judy. She looked at me then at the body. "What the hell happened here?"

"She tried to kill me" I told her simply. Nurse Judy nodded affirmly, then orderlies quickly scooped her up and whisk her away. At the nurses station, my wound was check, found only to be a flesh wound, cleaned and bandaged. An officer took my testimony, but I neglected to include Robert once again. "I guess my gymnastics paid off" I told them. The only great concern I had up to that moment was, would the wound scar.

Walking back to my room, the events rambled through my head like a jig saw puzzle. It was impossible for me to pt them together. I entered the now empty room, saw the ruffled bed, the journal, a flash, I could see that girl lnging at me, right were I was right now. My eyes tightened, there was pain in the mind. Try not to think about it. All thought then turned to Robert. Where is he? Was he still in the bathroom? No one had slipped out through a busy hallway without being noticed.

I turned the door knob, it had no lock, slowly easing it back, "Robert?" whispering softly. No answer came. I stuck my head in, an empty shower stall, toilet, and sink, and a open window. "He jumped!" my fear heightened. It was a three story drop to the ground. No one could survive it without breaking something. I peeked out, no screen, then at the ground down below, no impact mark in the dirt or grass.

"Hope he is okay" I prayed shutting the window, then returned to my notepad, thinking of writing down everything that had just happened.

How should I explain it all? It happened so fast. Now, it was just a blur. I got maybe a few letters on paper when Nurse Judy came knocking at the door, "Mrs. Hart you have a visitor."

"A visitor? Whom could it be" I wondered. Stepping out of my room, down at the other end was Tommy. I strolled down the hallway. Tommy was never that hard to pick out from a crowd. Then, my stroll picked up to a jog then a dead run until we finally collide in the middle of the hallway, nearly knocking him down. We hug and kiss till my blood adrenaline ran out.

"Hey, I came to see how you are doing, what happened to your face?" Tommy says with a smile.

"I'm doing fine, really, I had an accident. We just finished dinner." My eyes stray to look a the nurses station. Judy was there, she saw us, smiled, and turned her back.

"Would you like to come and see my room?" I asked with a smile of my own

"It's been so long since I've seen you smile, sure I would" he accepted.

We sat on the bed, holding hands, "Kim, I got to ask you a question. I want it straight, but remember, I'm your friend, I'll never leave you"

"What are you talking about?" I asked with absolutely no clue.

"Who is this Robert fellow?"

"Robert is a friend" I told him, but thought, "A friend that saved my life twice"

"Is he, or is he more?" Tommy asked upbeat.

"What are you talking about?"

"Trini is right, Kimberly. You're not telling the entire truth. I want to know right now everything that happened that day. The day when you stormed out of the gym." Tommy slammed his foot down.

"I don't want to talk about it" I told him, running into the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to wash my face" resounding back.

I had no way of knowing what by boyfriend was doing out there, no way to see or hear over the water. Dried off, I stepped out and paper hit me in the chest.

"What the heck is that?" Tommy stood there, pointing at the paper.

Looking down, it was the notepad, "It's my notepad. I've been writing in it, why HAVE YOU READ IT!"

"Yeah I did. Dammit Kimberly I knew you weren't telling me the entire truth! Listen, where you get out of here, don't expect to see me again" and stormed out.

Before I could catch him he was gone.

Holding the notepad against my chest, I wept on my bed. When Nurse Judy came to say it was lights out, I rolled away from her.

"Sweet dreams" she said turning off the lights...


	13. the freedom

The Voices Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, my sole creation.

Next morning woke up groggy in a dank, cold room with no light and slight stomach pains. Though out for several hours, it seemed that I got very little sleep. All I could think about was that boy of mine. "Oh, Tommy why?" How could he be so upset over a notepad? He was just under a lot of stress like me. Maybe he'll come around. God I hope so. Over my jeans and shirt, I wrapped a thin blue bathrobe, strolled out the hallway to a parked food cart. Breakfast was served. I ate it with very little enthusiasm. Very upset. No one had come to visit other than Tommy and he was all I could think about. Very lonely. People around here walk, act like zombies. They just creeped me out so I didn't talk to them for they might flip out.

Sitting in a chair, food tray on my lap, I just picked away at thick oatmeal with a dull spoon. "Mrs. Hart?" Nurse Judy walked into the television room, tapping me on the shoulder, "Doctor Seemore is here to see you for your evaluation."

So soon? I mean, it was still morning. Most doctors were still asleep. Forty-eight hours had passed since first getting here, but there was little doubt that my stay would last longer than the standard week most patients receive.

In the hallway, a tall, elderly man in a white coat stood waiting for me. Holding out a hand, "Mrs. Hart? I'm Doctor Seemore. Today we are going to be running some tests to determine your mental state. If everything turns out OK then you are free to go by the end of the day"

"If not?" I asked with a raised eye brow.

"Then your stay here may be indefinitely, I'm afraid."

I swallow hard into a never-ending pit. "Okay then, let's get started" clapping my hands.

Dr. Seemore led me down stairs to the base floor to a small room with a table in it's center. Not another one of these! On it sat an old, out dated computer. He asked me to sit in front of it, "Now here we are going to run a questionnaire of about 110 questions. It will determine your mental state. Just press T for true and F for false, that's it"

Boy, it sounded easy.

The doctor stepped outside, closing the door behind him. Don't worry, I'm not alone. At my back was a two way mirror. Before I started, I picked my teeth in front of it just to piss them off. Whomever they were. The monitor flashed on by itself and the questions began. Needless to say they were horrible: "Have you ever had suicidal thoughts?" Yes, "Have you ever tried street drugs?" No. "Have you ever considered being a member of the opposite sex? Hmmmm, DUH! NO!"

The whole thing was relatively boring. pressing true and false on a keyboard with one hand, the other cradling my heavy head. For more than an hour, staring, nearly going blind answering ridiculous questions. Sometimes I laughed, others made me think deeply. The only pain I felt was in my finger tips. "God hurry up" I whined to myself. "Shut up, Kim" slapping myself to stay awake, "Remember, Kim. You have to be persistent. One slip up might expose you. Just try and act normal, like back in California," mumbling to myself, "be normal" thinking to myself.

All right. Cracked my fingers, took a deep breath, final stretch, here we go. Every question was read carefully to make sure they were not trying to give me the slip.

Finally, the last question, "Are you sure that all of the questions you have answered are true?" Pause.

Yes. click

"Finished" calling out loud. The monitor turned off.

Dr. Seemore reentered moments later. "You finished? OK then, you may return to your floor and we'll be in contact."

"That's it? Okay." Shrugging my shoulders. I went back up to my floor alone, yet I didn't feel that way. That dang homicidal girl was out there somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it. When the elevator doors opened, I was hiding next to the switch panel to avoid a sudden rush. Looked out in the hallway left and right. No one.

Back inside the security of my wing, I watched boring television, ate lunch, then retired to write more.

I wanted to see Tommy again. Scribbling more and more on my pad, I began to grow tired. My paper finally gave out, and so did I.

I fell asleep on my bed, pen still in hand.

Awoke sometime later by a rap on the door. In stepped another nurse, "Mrs. Hart? Doctor Seemore would like to speak with you"

So soon? Glancing up at the clock, it read 9:23 a.m.

"So quickly. I mean, the doctor read my test that fast?" asking the nurse as she escorted me.

"Dear, it's the next day. You were asleep for a long time."

"Why didn't anyone wake me?"

"We tried, but you were out of it"

Wow.

Still groggy, I walked into the nurses station. Inside, Doctor Seemore was seated in chair, "Mrs. Hart. I have some good news. After careful observation, and calculating your tests. You can leave here today provided that you speak with a female doctor down stairs"

I had to wipe away from sleep from my eyes, "Really?" believing I was still dreaming.

"Absolutely. You have proven that you are mentally fit to return to society, provided now that you need any medication."

After lunch, I went down stairs, alone this time, clad in my own clothes again that were washed for the first time. Also, I got to shower and fix up my face. No longer looking like a fifty year old, I navigating through hallways trying to read their signs. "Let's see, Doctor Sykes" reading a strip of paper.

Found it at last. The door was open, she was there a middle aged women in a business suit, "I'm Doctor Sykes. I just want to ask you some questions about you suicide before you are released. Have a seat"

"Okay"

For an hour we conversed, spilling the beans on what had happened. I was basically fed up with my life and wanted to end it all. But, I twisted the truth in order to get out. No mention of the voice was ever given. It was my shackle. Even hinting that I had experienced it would keep me here for who knows.

"Now Mrs. Hart. Have ever heard any voices, hallucinated, or saw anything that was not there?" When Sykes asked me, I clinched my hands between my knees. "No" I knew it was a lie. But this voice I knew was defeated and would bother me no more. Doctors could not understand what I was going through, no possible way. I would have to fight it myself.

"OK then, Mrs. Hart" Sykes said, "I have talked to your doctor and now we have determined that you are mentally cleared. You are just passing through a phase in life that most teenagers go through. Out on your own for the first time, it can be straining. However, we are going to put you on medication, it's called Celexa, a tiny capsule. Just take it once a day and you will do just fine."

I shook her hand and stepped outside, closing the door slowly, why did I lie? I lied just to get out of here? Wouldn't you?

Using the stairs this time, I went back upstairs and had a surprise of my life.

"Tommy!"

Standing there in the hallway next to that station was Tommy, a wide smile on his face and an arm full of bright red roses. Rushing past the open security door I threw myself at him, hugged and kissed.

"I thought you would never come back" crying in his face.

"Do you believe everything you hear?" Tommy sarcastically replied.

We both wanted to go back in my room to talk, even though it was against the rules but before we could even tip toe off, Nurse Judy came to tell us that I would be released and could leave at any time. In addition, she handed me a key and a piece of paper. Reading it, it was for my prescription. After signing my release form I hugged that women, she made life here just a little bit more bearable. "Don't worry about the clothes, just leave them on the bed and we'll take care of them" she said. Holding roses, key, and paper in one hand, and Tommy's hand in the other I rushed to my room, screaming in joy all the way.

Inside, I threw off my robe, opened the cabinet with the key, heck bent on wearing my own clothes for once. It gave way. Pulled out my bag, opened it, grabbed my jean shorts and shirt, and dashed off into the bathroom before Tommy could even blink.

"This is great! We can go back to my apartment, watch movies, eat, whatever we want..." I came back out in my clothes, tossing the old ones on the bed.

"Tommy?"

He was sitting on the edge of my bed, looking at me. I sat next to him.

"What's the matter?" holding his hands.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was angry. You know that I love you and would never leave you. We been through so much to back out now"

"You're right" whispering back.

"I want to know everything that happened that day" Tommy said.

I swallowed hard, "OK, Tommy. I'll tell you everything"

Sigh

In a flash, everything from the balance beam, the fall, taunting, the voice, Trini smacking me with the door, and the street. Yes, I told him about Robert, everything I knew about him and assured Tommy that he was just a friend.

Continuing on the ill-fated meeting with coach, and the second suicide in the tub, the hospital, the escape, murder, recapture, trial, up to now with the girl. What seemed like those two days were revisited all happened in less than thirty seconds.

Tommy was spell bound, eyes fixed wide.

"Tommy? Tommy, speak to me" I pleaded rubbing his shoulder.

"You tried to kill yourself because you screwed up on the balance beam?" he finally spoke.

"Yes"

"Why in the world would you throw away your life all because of one slip up?"

"I..I don't know. After falling down, hearing the laughter, my heart gave out. I didn't want to be there anymore. Then a voice began to haunt me. Calling me a failure and that no one loves me"

"You know that is not true. WE all love you" We hugged tightly.

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry. Now come on, let's get out of here. With one hand holding my bag, and the other holding my hand tightly, we stepped into the elevator then stepped off through the main doors and outside to freedom...

Note. Mental hospital actually hold their patients for at least a week, but I didn't want to lose anyone in boring tests. Trust me I know about it.


	14. the confrontation

The Voices Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, my sole creation.

"Kimberly and Tommy, hand and hand, together walked away from the grizzly hospital, her prison for three days to an awaiting chariot. The drive back to her apartment was silent, Kim just rested her head on Tommy's hard shoulder the whole time. Pulling up in the parking lot, he helped carry her bag. Thinking the two of them were finally alone, alone to cuddle, it was cold outside, she wanted to be warm. here she was, a young girl out of a hospital In a skimping jean shorts and pink shirt, she smiled at him widely, teasing, quietly opened the door. Instead, they were amazed to find Mother and Trini, packing up belongings, dozens of small cardboard boxes were stacked up in the hallway and in the living room":

"Dear! You're home!" Mother jumped to her feet closely, hugging her daughter tightly.

"Uh..thanks, Mother, but what are you doing here?" I asked unsure, patting Mother on the back as she released me.

"You coming back to California aren't you?" asking, hands clasped on my soft shoulders.

What? Well, she was right. I wanted to go back home. Kicked off the team, but cured, I could resettle back there and restart with another team "I guess so, I mean there's nothing here for me now" wiping a strand of hair over one ear.

Looking around, everything was boxed up TV in all. Out of my bed room Trini came with a roll of tape in hand, "Hi, you're back!" dropping the roll, she gave me a hug.

"Yes, I'm back. How long you've been packing?" looking at all of the boxes again.

"About an hour. Most of your clothes were stacked on your bed so it was quite easy." Trini replied.

"Ehh, yeah, I put them there. What are we going to do about all of this? I mean, what are we...or how are we going to take all of this stuff back?" I asked. Most of this I got here in Florida not in California.

"Oh don't worry about that, Dear. I'm sure Tommy will be more than happy to help you" she looked at him smiling, so did I with a sarcastic smile.

"Yeah, Tommy, you would help me won't you?" nudging him.

Tisk "I guess so" he replied confused

"That's the spirit, boy!" punching him lightly in the arm, "Now I'm starting to get hungry. Dear, you must be hungry as well" Mother stepped in between us.

"Come to think of it, I am" I said softly putting a hand on my flat stomach.

RING

The phone went off.

"I'll get it" I told them reaching over several stacked boxes, trying to find the receiver. It went off several more time, "I heard ya, shut up!" I told it, finally getting a hold of it putting it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Kimberly Ann Hart?" said a grumbled voice on the other end.

"Yes," I said nervously.

"This is Coach"

"Oh...Coach" looking at Tommy and Trini with a surprised expression. It had been a long time since I heard his voice, "What do you want?"

"Well, we had an agreement, remember? For you to tryout once you are fully healed."

"Yes"

"Well, I just got a call from your doctor telling me the news, so...when do you think you can come in and tryout."

I had to pinch myself, "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious. And, if you make it, the team is throwing a dance at the high school to celebrate you're invited."

Think quickly, I looked at everyone, mother went to the bathroom leaving Trini and Tommy there beside me. I told them what he was telling me. "What should I do?" whispering. My mind was totally blank, I had to asked for one, and fast.

Tommy shrugged, "It's your decision," setting down my bag and crossing his arms.

Trini, "Go for it"

"Ummm. How's about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's fine. Noon at the gym" and promptly hung up before I could say thank you.

"Oh my gosh, I just got my second tryout!" squealing loudly.

The three of us hugged, Mother stepped out of the bathroom.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Mother, I just got my second tryout!" I old her jumping up and down. The busy signal on the phone went off, but I dropped it to the ground to hug my mother more.

"That's great, Dear. See, I told you would!" sure she did.

It was the most wonderful day in my life I had my family, friends, together, out of the hospital, and now had a second chance, first a second chance at a future. As we hugged and said "I love yours" I wondered if it was all true. It had to be. I felt warm inside, as if though my life was now complete. I began to think about Robert again. What did he do about this? For a while I began to wonder if he was even real. If the voice was in my head, what about him. There was only one way to find out.

"What would like?" Mother asked, clasping her hands together, waiting for an answer.

"Huh?" turning to look at Mother forgetting what she asked.

"You're hungry right? What would you like to eat? Anything you want, Dear" Mother said, "Now is the time of celebration"

"Oh...ummm...how about Chinese?" it was the fist thing to enter my mind. Sure it was high in calories and I really needed it.

"Okay. Since I doubt there is no take out around here, I'll take Trini to go and pick something up." Mother grabbed her coat from the hallway closet, Trini me gave me a look.

"She doesn't mean anything by that." I whispered to her, still Trini had an angered look as Mother passed by towards the door putting her coat on.

"Sure" Trini sarcastically replied, pulling over a thick jacket of her own, over her yellow jeans and shirt.

"Oh! Could you take Tommy with you?" Suddenly pulling him into the fray. All three looked at me, puzzled.

"Why?" Tommy asked confused, he leaned over whispering, "I thought the two of us would like to be alone?"

Nudging him close, "You know what I like, Tommy. Please, go with my mother. When they get back, they'll leave then it will be just you and me." That sort of flirting always worked with Bambi eyes.

"All right" he smiled back, "We'll take my car" he said to my mother. All three walked out, wrapping themselves up tight. The temperature was dropping with a storm rolling in.

I watched them get in the car, waved, watched them disappear. Now was my chance. Take Mother's car and track down that Robert. First, had to change. Now where did Trini pack those clothes? I must have went through all of the boxes till I finally one that read "Clothes" in bold red letters across it's top. Where was it? In my room. Fresh long jeans, a long sleeve pink shirt, heavy leather jacket. I was ready.

Mother left her keys behind, sitting on the kitchen counter, snatching them up as I walked out, I had to memorize what little training I had in an automobile. No license, little to no training, no problem. I managed, the drive was short. Went to the gym, straced my steps all the way to Trobruk, went down the neighborhood. No one was out, all windows closed. At the last house I pulled up against the sidewalk, fumbled with the parking brake and ignition till it stopped.

Got out and looked at the house. It was still there, no doubt to that. Shaking my hair about, straightened up my coat, hands in it's pockets. All ready. Assured myself. This time, I'M going to be the one that was going to do the surprising.

No activity inside. Windows were shuddered, garage door closed, it seemed that no one was home, but that is how it looked the first time.

Knock knock.

Wait

Knock knock

HUMPF

Going to turn and walk away when the bolt latch clicked. Turned. Door opened. An elderly man, about his fifties, slightly hunched, dissipating salt and pepper hair, wrinkly pale skin stood there.

"Can I help you?" he choked out.

"Oh...hi, um...I'm looking for Robert Montry. Are you his father?" in a cheery voice.

"Who are you?" he asked low toned, one eye brow raised.

"Sorry. I'm Kimberly Hart" putting forward a hand to shake, but was unmet.

"What are trying to do? Scare an old man to death?" his voice grew in anger.

"What do you mean?".

"You teenagers always like to cause problems, don't you? Going around partying, games, and booze. that's all you do. Cause problems!" his temper flared.

"Listen, I didn't want to cause any problems...I am just looking for Robert. That is all" I put my hands up, taking a step back. Rain began to trickle down, rolling off my hair and shoulders. "Look, is Robert here or not?" putting my foot down.

"Just a second" he said, disappearing into his house.

I waited, rain began to fall heavier, I turned up the collar to my jacket, shrunk into it as much as possible.

The old man came back with a picture in hand. It showed two men, one in a light gray jacket, tall, young, thin, the second was slightly shorter with buzzed hair and in uniform. "That's him, that's Robert" I pointed out.

"That can't be right" he muttered.

"This man right here is of my son Robert Montry and me in 1991 when he returned from the Persian Gulf," pointing at the two men.

"That's right. He showed me the captured Iraqi flag he has hanging in his room with all those signatures on it."

The man froze, looking at me hard.

"You were in my house?" quivering.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"Are you trying to play some kind of sick game on me?" he finally spoke

"No, no not at all! I'm just trying to find Robert" something pulled on me, telling me to just turn away right now and leave.

I was sick, so was he. This man did not have a lot of time left. Trying to convince him that I wasn't a crazy fool.

"What." I asked.

"Robert Montry died a year ago"

Flash

"What?" I asked him, "What did you say?"

"Robert Montry was my son. He died last year when he was hit by a car just down the street from here" he hid the picture away.

I stood there for a moment, rain soaking me. "but, that can't be...I just talked to him..."

"Look, I don't know what kind of sick game you teenagers are trying to pull, but leave me and my son of this. Let him rest in peace" closed the door.

What? Stunned, standing in a growing cold. What just happened?

I walked back to the car in a slow shuffle, I tried to think about it. Was he really dead? How could that be? I felt him. He felt so real, the kiss on the cheek I could feel him. He looked real and everything.

I had to sit in the car to gather myself. A heavy cold stillness hung inside. A ghost? This keeps getting stranger and stranger. Took a deep breath, turned the key, car started, and I drove back home very slowly.

By the time I got there, the gang was all back. Mother was giving Tommy a lecture back in my room about little old me Trini had just opened up a box when I walked in, closing the door slowly, looking at the floor, confused, stunned.

"Hey Kim, it's so great that you got back on the team" She gets up, walks to me then realizes something's wrong, "What is it now?"

"Oh...nothing" smiling. "It's just freezing cold out there"

"Well, you look like you lost your best friend" she got up with a small container in hand.

"I think I did" I thought.

"Here some Moo Goo Guy-Pan" she offered me some.

I took it and ate the whole thing fast, no utensil just like drinking milk from the container.

"Calm down, Kim, or you'll get sick"

"I don't care, dang it, I'm hungry and happy, for once in my life"

I smiled at her, at least she was here...


	15. the tryouts

The Voices Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, my sole creation. I also added snippets of Bryan Adam's song from Spirit Stallion of the Cimarron, both are owned by Dream Works.

"Robert, her friend, turned out to be a ghost. How colorful. Nevertheless, through his guiding light, he helped Kimberly return home to her family, friends, and food. After all Chinese food was finished, Mother and Trini crashed on the couch, whilst Tommy and Kimberly cuddled together on her bed for the first time in a long time. So tired was she, the Kimberly did not change or go under the covers, it just felt good to sleep in her own bed in his arms. Early the next morning, Mother awoke her, today was the day."

"Get up! Get up you sleepy head! Or you'll be late" Mother yelled, shaking us wildly.

"What's going on?" I asked, sitting up in my bed, feeling my light head.

"Honestly, dear. You forget everything" Mother said to me, clothes draped over one arm, the other flailing about as she talked. "Now here, your fresh gymsuit, I had it cleaned. Now get out of those clothes, take a shower, shave, and clean yourself up, you are a mess. How are you expected to be a lady if you stay in the same clothes day after day?" Humpf.

Tommy sat up next to me. Groaning. Neither one of us had slept under the covers all night. "What was she complaining about this time?" raking his hair with his fingers.

"She just looking out for me, that's all" I replied back, my pink gym clothes in hand, stood up, "I have to go take a shower."

"I honestly think, she was put here to drive us mad" he grumbled.

"She only wants what best for me" smiling.

"Then why doesn't she leave you or us alone?" finally standing up, picking up his white tank top from the floor, putting it on.

I watched him, his muscular body. As he turned to look at me, I shrank out the door. It too was blank, everything had been taken out. "Oh, great" I moaned, turning on the light.

Knock knock

"Yes?"

Trini came in to hand some shampoo, soap, wash cloth, towel, shaving cream, and razor, "I want this (the razor) after you are done" before handing it over.

"I'm over that now, Trini" smiling and giggling. "Thanks"

A nice hot shower, soap, shaved, shampoo. Feeling so refreshed I began to sing so loud that everyone heard me. Dried off, struggled to into that fresh suit, then stepped outside.

"WOOO you look gorgeous" Tommy watched as I strutted for him.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Kimberly! You stop that this instant! Tommy is too young and so are you to be thinking like that!" Mother screamed from the kitchen.

I stopped, looked at her, then at Tommy, "Yeah, we are Too young (imitating Mother), Tommy" Trini heard it sitting on the couch and laughed.

"All right, here's breakfast, hurry up and eat so we can get going." Three of us parked around a small table where Mother placed before each of us a plate with sizzling bacon, eggs, and a glass of milk, "That was all that was in the refrigerator, Kim. After all this, we are going shopping."

"OK, Mother" rolling my eyes.

"And Tommy, for goodness sake, you need to trim that long hair of yours" tugging on a ball on the back of his head. "You're not a women.

"Leave him alone, Mother, that's his trademark" I rose to his defense.

Scoff

When we were all finished, tossed the dishes in the sink, and were pushed out the door by Mother to Tommy's car were we all piled in. Of course she had to have the front seat to critique his moves. It was only 9:30. No reasoning with Mother, she wanted to be there early for the seats. No telling how many would be there.

In the school's parking lot, there were several other cars already there. So early. Maybe they were the judges, or the girls and Coach. With coats on, we hustled inside to stay warm. That storm from yesterday had dampened everything but my spirits.

Once there, we found that two sets of stands had been erected around the mat and balance beam. Coach was waiting next to the locker room. "Kimberly" he greeted me.

"What going on?" I asked taking off my jacket.

"We're having the tryouts, but there are three other girls that are going to be with you"

"Oh"

"Follow me and I'll show you where to put your gear"

I turned to mother, "Don't worry, we'll be up in the seats" turned to Tommy and Trini, "Now come on before we lose the good seats"

Inside the locker room, he gave me back my old locker, dent still present, also there were the three girls. I knew all of them, Jessica hailed from California, Orange County, about my age with playful short blonde hair, Jessie was the oldest, about 19, with long bounded brown hair from Virginia, we never spoke to one another, then there was Melissa, the youngest, in midteens. For an hour we waited, stretched, talked as crowds began to fill up seats. Judges then entered, in nice formal suits, sat behind desks to observe us. Right in front of their desks were our seats so they can ease drop on us.

Coach came in, knocking on the door, "All right girls, this is it. Your last chance for the tryouts. Now go out there and give it your best shot."

"Yeah" we all shouted, running out with the cheer of the crowd. We came out in high spirits, jumping, waving. First up was Melissa. Nervous, shaking on the beam, but I thought she did well. Stepping off after completing, I could hear the judging muttering negatively. Results would not be given until after everyone had performed. Jessica went next. Half way through, she slipped, striking the beam hard with her head and had to be carried out. I swallowed hard, I knew how she felt. Next, Jessie, she did well to, including a back flip off the beam onto the mat that amazed even me. Everyone cheered, but the judges grumbled.

Now it was my turn, got up from my seat, hurriedly walk across the mat, slipped and fell, "Oh no" Get up, shake it off, keep going. Jessie and I passed one another, "Try and beat that" she sadistically muttered.

All eyes were transfixed on me, me and me alone. I grew nervous. What a crowd. I hope I don't blow it. Climbed on the balance beam, looked around, there was Tommy, Trini, Mother, and Father whom had joined later in the stands, watching me, smiling, waving. Blew out my breath, relax, shut out everything around you. Nothing matters but this moment in time. In my head, a song came to mind, I couldn't remember who sang it, but I heard it on the radio, called "You can't take me!" All right, here we go. My spirit was free to fly like an eagle, the song gave me the rhythm I needed to plant my moves.

As I went down, I hummed the notes in my head, "You can't push me I'll fight it." Flipped, spun about, the same back, "Never going to give it, no." Now this time a big finished back flipped off the beam, "You can't take me, I'm Free" was the last notes as I hit the mat perfectly. YES! Striking a defying pose.

Applause all around.

Judges whispered to one another, nodding.

Jessie, Melissa, and Jessica joined me on the mat as the judges finished their discussion. In full view of the crowd they announced their winner.

"We have only two openings, first goes to Jessie!" CHEERS "The second...goes to Kimberly! Congratulations!"

Cheers.

I held my hands over my mouth, I couldn't believe it. Gasped for air. Mother and everyone came storming down to hug me. In the pandemonium, I saw a face in the crowd. There was Robert in military uniform. He looked at me, nodded affirmatively, then walked out the main door. Tommy hugged me tight, "This is great, Kim, now you can accomplish your dreams."

"Yes, I can! Thank you, Tommy. For standing by me!"

"No problem, that's what a boyfriend is for, right?"

"Yes, but I have to go talk to coach for a moment, excuse me," stepping away as the crowd began to break apart. Hurriedly, I ran towards the door, but before I could open it, Coach stopped me.

"Where are you going? We have to talk."

"Yes, yes...But I have to go talk to someone, Coach. If I don't I'll lose him forever."

He gave me a confused, "Who?"

"My best friend" I told him.

"All right, go, but be back here as soon as possible," holding the door open, but when I ran out, closed the door, he could visibly see Trini, Tommy, and my parents. He looked and frowned then shrugged and walked off.

Outside, overcast, moist, distant thunder. The sidewalks were damp, but I didn't care, just raced around trying to find him. There was a small knoll closeby that gave a good vantage point. The grass was slick, but I struggled up, grabbing blades of grass with my hands as an anchor. Finally reaching the summit, I looked about. The parking lot, sidewalk, a vacant field, not a soul around.

Groan. Where are you?

In a last attemptto look before retiring back to the gym in failure,there he was! Walking down a sidewalk towards a hill away from me.

I raced, or rather slid down the knoll, across sidewalks in my gymsuit, nothing else, not even shoes, to try and catch him before he disappeared. They grew sore, but I kept up, gaining on him, he was walking. Still, he might vanish like he has done before.

"Robert!" crying out to stop him.

He did, turned.

Running up, I stopped about arms length of him holding myself against the chill.

"Well, look who finally made it" he said as I stopped, breathing rapidly.

"Robert. Why didn't you tell me?" trying to control myself from the cold.

"What? That I was a dead?" in a monotone voice.

"Yes, why didn't you tell me?"

"Think about it. How would people react if you were seen or mentioned talking to a ghost?"

"I didn't tell anyone about you." I said.

"No, but you had a few strange encounters" smirking.

"You persuaded Coach to give me a second chance didn't you?"

"Pretty much"

"Did you hurt him?"

Scoff "No I never hurt anyone" he waved his hand.

I paused.

"Why? Why did you help me? I never saw you before in my life"

"I was killed by a hit and run driver about where you were the day we met. To see someone throw their lives away over a simple slip, someone so talented, beautiful, and young as you is deplorable."

"I thought you tried to commit suicide" I became confused over his death.

"I did, but failed. In fact, I was on my way back from the hospital when the car hit. Pretty ironic isn't it?"

"Look, Robert, (moving in close to him) you seem to know a lot about me, I don't know much about you. What can you tell me about the voice? Is it real?"

"It's about as real as I am, and about as real as you wanted it to be, Kimberly. It wasn't some mystic spell, a curse, or any other twist of strange mysteries. It was all in your head," pointing to my forehead, "You concocted that voice. And let it loose when your spirit was defeated. You destroyed it when you finally stood up to it."

"You mean, I was that voice?" asking in disbelief.

"Exactly" he said, nodding his head.

"Oh my gosh" breathing deeply. All this time I was fighting myself, trying to mentally kill myself, it all fit together, that was how it followed me around, took the form of my parents, because it was all me!

"No need to worry. It won't harm you anymore." He turned to begin to walk away.

"What are you? A ghost? An angel?" I finally asked to keep him there longer.

"Both" stopping.

"So you saved me. Now what? Where do we go from here?" I began to shiver in the air.

"You will return back to your life. You don't need me anymore."

"I don't what you to leave, please stay" grabbing one of his cold hands.

"I cant, Kid. My job is done, I'll moving on to a better place."

"Heaven?" my eyes opened. This man deserves to go there for all he has done.

"No, Texas. You can't get into heaven by doing great deeds"

I began to weep uncontrollably.

"Buck up, Kid. You have to stay strong," he touched my chin with his index finger very lightly, then walked away.

I wanted to ask him one more question, by then he was a considerable distance away.

"Will I ever see you again?" asking in a higher pitch that carried to him.

He turned, walked backwards several steps, "Don't worry. I promise. You'll see me again" Turned and walked further.

I watched him as he walked further and further away, up a hill, and disappeared over the opposite side...


	16. the end

The Voices Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc., they are owned by Saban. Robert Montry is mine, my sole creation.

A steady hum from an engine, occasional KALUNK of a crack in asphalt, I must be bored to listen. No other noise was heard. The sun bearing down through untied windows, searing exposed skin. Driving around in a blue Sedan all day, going from store to store, listening to mother tell embarrassing stories about my young life...

"Did I ever tell about the time..."

"Oh gosh, Mother please don't tell them" whining offended. I knew what she was about the say. Every time I'm with friends or family she tells the same story. About some ducks pulling on my diaper as I ran around on our uncle's farm when I was very little.

"No no! Tell us!" Trini interjected with eagerness. Her and Tommy accompanied us in the back-seat. They bursted into laughter, "Did you really do that?" Tommy asked, leaning towards me.

"Run with bread in my hand, yes" rolling my eyes away.

With an elbow on the door, my hand cradled my head, "When will this end?" I groaned. For the past few days, endless shopping for an elusive quarry. A simple dress, that was all that was needed. Even though you could come as casual as you want, Mother insisted on dressing in the very best. Trini was allowed to go, and Tommy would be my date.

"Just one more store then we'll call it a day" Mother upbeat said. At least someone was enjoying all of this. Everyone else breathed a sigh of relief the mere thought of end hung in the still air.

Pulled up to a place called "Tiffany's Dress." "This looks like a good spot" Mother exclaimed getting out, throwing her brown leather purse over one shoulder, proudly marching in.

"That's what she said about K-Mart, Walmart, and all the other marts in between" Tommy bit his lip getting out. Trini snickered closing the door behind her.

"All right, that's enough" Mother commanded, everyone silenced.

Inside were row upon row of beautiful clothes. Trini went one way, Tommy and I went another, Mother was somewhere. It was like, she was a lab mouse that smelled cheese and the store was the maze.

Going down one aisle, I just touched all of the dresses, not bothering looking at them thoroughly. I really did want to go to this party, and about joining the team, but my heart was simply not in the right place today. With one hand gently rolling over hangers, I went through one aisle after the other. Sigh. Peering through category 8, Tommy held my shoulder, "What is it?" finally breaking our silence.

A heavy question hung in my mind. It was about to get out some way. I wanted to tell him, but did not know how to size it all up. "Just tell him," I thought. If he loves me, he'll understand. Almost whispering "Tommy, that Robert fellow I told you about..."

He waited eagerly for a finish, "Yes?"

"Well,..." I began to pull on my fingers, a sign of nervousness, "He...he"

"Did he hurt you?" angered.

"No..no" smiling. "He would never hurt me, but there was an awful secret" In a way he did hurt me by leaving, but he was a ghost.

"What is it?" bracing for an answer.

"Robert was..."

Mother came running up at that moment, stopping me. In her hand was a nice flowing gown, almost touching the floor, bare shoulders, and I believe a corset as well." A size 6, that sounds about right" holding it over my body to compare.

"Mother," I sarcastically said, "I'm a size eight" sarcastically implying her ignorance.

"Oh, don't be silly. You can squeeze into it." handing it over, "Go into the changing room and try it on"

Size eight, I'm a size eight muttering angrily to myself. After leaving the hospital, curing myself basically, taking Celexa everyday, my figure returned back to my sexy self, my appetite came back, my skin no longer pale and raggy, clean.

"Oh, all right" rolling my eyes, taking hold of the hanger, headed for the changing rooms in the rear.

Tommy followed me close right up to the doors.

"Where are you going?" I giggly whispered.

"I'm going in" he replied almost inaudible.

"No, you're not, you pervert" pushing him, he recoiled in small laughter.

"All right, go on in" he thumbed, holding a flipping door open for me. Inside, found a vacant room, stripped down, then struggled to get that dang thing on, groaning, biting, moaning, then screaming.

Unseen, Tommy slipped into the room, looking underneath the doors to try and find me. Apparently he knows my ankles. When found, he jiggled the weak lock and rushed in.

I screamed, but a hand clasped over my mouth, "Shh. It's me"

"What are you doing in here?" I muffled low.

"Just be quiet. No one will know" wearing a sadistic smile.

I gave in...

Moments later, Mother came through the rooms trying to find me, another dress in hand.

Knock Knock

"Dear, are you in there?" speaking through the door.

By then Tommy and I were making out, we froze, sweat beading down our foreheads. Eyes fixed on that door. If he could get in so easily she might to and catch us, then she'll hit the roof.

"Dang it!" he whispered under his breath, "What are we going to do?" Looking at me.

Thought about it for a moment, "Here" handing him my clothes, bury yourself underneath these and keep quiet."

He did, rolling up in a blind area behind the door.

Opening the door slightly, my head poked out, "Yes?"

"What is all that sweat on your forehead from?" she asked pointing it out.

"You ever tried to squeeze into a size six dress when you are a size eight?" I said to her, taking the next dress from her. Mother did not say another word but roll her eyes and walk away.

The coast was clear, Tommy got up, removing pants from his forehead, "What did she have you wear this time?"

"Just get it out of here!" I angrily whispered to him, pushing him out, closing the door behind me. God, Tommy was a man, that was expected of him, and it was so long since we were together but right now was not the time.

Minutes later, I came out in the first dress, scarcely able to breath. In front of customers and workers began to parade around, "I think it's great" with a kind heart. Everyone in the store watched in awe like an angel, "They love me" I thought, that voice had me beat saying I wasn't loved. Tommy was captivated, mouth agape. "Like it?" asking him.

"Gosh...I love it! You're beautiful"

I turned, smiled and walked back inside to change. This is the one I wanted, no one could change my mind. I wanted to walk out in it to show the world, but Mother grasped it from the counter herself, "We need to wash it" bluntly.

"Why?" I asked as we left outside.

"Because other people have worn this and body soil is in it," she told me. Mother also paid for Trini's dress as well, similar to mine but bright, almost gold yellow.

"This is great. We are set for the party" Trini excitedly said, jumping into the car. Both of our dress were stuffed in the pack in between my friends. "No what?" Tommy asked flatly to Mother who turned in her driver's seat, "Now we need to get you a suit"

Moans.

"How does it look?" I asked Tommy inside a changing room. All three girls were sitting outside on chairs when he came out, black and white all over.

Trini laughed, I stood up, "How does it feel?" I asked.

After a beat, "I feel like a penguin"

"Nonsense, you look handsome" Mother stood up, tugging on his belt. "That's fine, not too loose, not too tight. Now get out that so we can have it sterilized" slapping his arm.

Returning home, Mother having dropped off our clothes in a dry cleaner, everyone could barely walk, yet somehow she could. Trini collapsed on the couch, falling asleep instantly, Mother went to use the bathroom. Me and Tommy were the last to enter, though sore, I managed to get in. Looking around, there were still a few unopened boxes.

"What do you want to do now?" he asked.

Thought about it for a moment, then a sudden thought entered my mind. Should I tell him? Yes, now was the time to tell him everything.

"Do you really want to know what happened to me?" asking Tommy bluntly.

"I...I..what?" confused.

"Do you want to know everything that happened that day?"

"Are you going to tell me everything?"

"Yes, everything"

"All right then" he nodded.

Knocked on the bathroom door, I told Mother me and Tommy would be leaving.

"What about unpacking?" she asked.

"It can wait"

"All right"

Arm in arm we left. Heading towards the gym. Now was time for the truth. "You want to know the truth, I'll show it all to you" I told him. Tommy did not utter a word until we reached the campus. Step by step, I showed him everything, the door which Trini accidentally hit me with, the locker in which I tried to force the voice out, up to the street where I tried to take my own life.

"Oh, my God" Tommy said stunned as I led him through it. He couldn't believe that someone as strong as me would try and take their own life. "Why?" he asked. I already told him, but he still could not grasp the very idea. We hugged tightly on the sidewalk.

A distant sound caught his attention.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Over there" he pointed to a parking lot. Several people were apparently practicing karate and judo. "Why don't we go over and watch them?" he suggested. Thought about it for a moment, it would be nice.

"You go ahead" I said lowly, "I want to stay here and think for a moment"

"You all right?" concerned.

"Yes, Thomas I fine. Believe me I'm over suicide, I just need to think for a while."

"I won't be long then we can go home" he hugged me and walked towards the people.

I watched him get further and further to the parking lot, then turned slowly towards the street and crouched down, arms crossed, head sunk, nose till my nose just above them, groan. "So this is the spot. This is the spot where I tried it, huh?" scoff. Thinking about now, it was all too silly, and painful.

As I became drowned in thought, a shadow cast itself over me. Did not take notice until a familiar voice came over me. "You shouldn't be that close to the street like that"

That voice! Bolting to my toes, turned to confront, he was there. Stunned. It was Robert! I moved some hair over my ears and straighten up. "Robert!" catching myself before those words left my lips.

His head cocked in one direction, baffled. "What?" asking with a raised eye brow.

"Robert!"

The man was before me bore a similar resemblance to Robert in everyday, except that be wore different style of clothes, and had a strap of a backpack over one shoulder like a young student, not a soldier.

Stunned for a moment, what should I say? "What did you say?" nice choice of words.

"You shouldn't be that close to the road. The drivers around here are crazy."

I swallowed hard, head lowered, looking at his shoes, they were dusty, like he had been walking in them all day.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yes, it's just...you look like someone I knew a long time ago."

"Really?" moving his feet for better posture.

"Who are you?"

"Thomas...Thomas Corsair shrugging his back pack. "I just moved in here from Arizona".

"Really? I'm Kimberly Hart, I...I.. here for gymnastics" struggling to get words meet, sounding dyslexic.

"You mean Pan-Globals?"

"Yes," I replied, looking at him. Was he Robert? With two fingers, I suddenly pushed his chest, rather rude. It felt his clothes, his chest, he was all real. To top it all off, he did the same thing back, aiming a little higher though. I felt it and broke out in a smile.

"What was that about?" he asked low tone.

"I'm sorry, but I had to make sure you were real" telling him flatly. By now "Thomas" thought I was crazy.

"I'm real. Now I'm leaving" he began to walk away.

"Humm...listen, we are having a party this weekend at the gym. Would you like to go?" stopping Thomas in his tracks.

"Kind of like to be sudden don't you?" he smiled, "I don't know.I don't know you."

"It's customary to invite new people along to get better aquatinted" It was a lie, but not to me. I wanted to ask him to the party, what's wrong with that?

The man paused to think about it, nodded, "Sure, when is it?"

"It's here, pointing to the gym, at 7:00 this Saturday, you can come anyway you want."

"All right then, I'll see you there" he said and continued walking on moving down the street. At that time, Tommy came rushing up, "Who was that?" putting an arm around me.

"Just a new friend"I smiled.

Together we walked off back to his car and drove back home.

Night. Me and Tommy lay in bed together underneath a quilt. A random thought entered my mind again that woke me up. It was about mortality. Was there a heaven? Robert told me some time ago, I don't remember when, that if you commit suicide you go to hell. If that was true, I would have been there. A chill went up my spine. If I was there, I couldn't be here with Tommy at my side. Got out from under the cover, still in PJs, grabbed a coat from the closet, I needed to think, but not here. Loud snoring concealed my footsteps as I stalked out the hallway. In the living room, Mother, the source of all noise, was asleep. Trini, on a blanket roll, lay on the ground, pillow over her head in an attempt to plug it.

Wrapped in a jacket and tennis shoes without socks, I walked out silently, closing the door. Chilly outside, like every other night in Florida. My breath escaped as steam.

A vacant basketball court was next door, it would be a nice place to go. Considering I lacked at the sport, it would do nice to occupy my mind for a while. No need to worry about people tonight, I just kept my head down, walked in shadows to avoid being seen till reached it. A ball, discarded by someone lay in center court. I picked it up, dribbled it clumsily a little and took a shot, hit the back board, ran after it, went back to my previous point and tried a second shot, missed it completely. "Just great" I moaned, very sad.

Out of the darkness came Tommy, "What are you doing out here?" he asked as I was about to take another shot.

"Just thinking" I replied, stopping, holding the ball over my stomach, running my index finger through the black lines.

"About what?" coming up to my side.

"Remember long ago, the whole gang would play basketball on a court like this after school?"

"Yeah, that was a long time ago" Tommy sighed looking around, reflecting on memories long past.

"Yeah (sigh) we all grew up. Moved on.." I mumbled

"That's what's wrong? You think everyone has moved on and you haven't?"

"Not exactly. I just miss them"

"Kimberly," putting a hand on my shoulder, "They miss you to, but just because they move away doesn't mean they are lost."

"You're right" smiled.

"Now come on" grabs the ball from my hands, "How about a game for old time sake?"

"You're on!"

Squared off, the two of us facing each other. He dribbled, I waited for his move. He advanced, "Try and stop me!" he grinned.

I lunged at him, Tommy simply raised the ball above his head, how mean, "Come on! Try and get it!" playfully. Like a cat batting a piece of string, I play him, slowly inching closer and closer till finally I gave up and hugged him tightly, my head in his chest. Tommy dropped the ball and hugged me as well.

"I don't want to lose you" whispering softly.

"You won't"

We left. The basketball slipped away into darkness.

Next morning, Mother had us awaken at ten precisely. Picked up dry cleaning at noon, ate lunch at the mall where we also picked out some flowers, returned home and prepared for the party.

Two hours before the part was scheduled to begin, last minute touches were made, hair styled, legs shaved, heaven know why, make up added.

Together, me and Trini walked out into the living room where Tommy waited on the couch. Just like prom, pulling his fingers, flipping them nervously as we came out. "Wow!" he exclaimed, you two so lovely"

"Thanks" saying in unison. With a camera in hand, Mother took pictures of us as individual, couples, then all three. When me and Tommy took one, said, "You look just like me and your father at the prom."

"Where is dad?" asking.

"Oh, dear he had to go back to California and that dang blasted job of his" taking another picture.

Fifteen minutes before seven o' clock, "All right, grab your coats, it going to get chilly tonight and let's go"

Pulling up in the parking lot, already becoming more crowded by the second, no place to park, Mother let us out, "Now you three behave. No funny stuff, Thomas, I'm warning you. I'll be back here at ten o' clock sharp."

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Hart" Tommy joked, everyone's mouth dropped in amazement. Mother laughed and then drove off.

Outside we could hear dance music. People were already inside, having a time of their lives. Coach was there with his wife welcoming us, taking coats and showing us the food. As we tried to find a seat, several girls, cluttered together on the outskirts of the dance floor eyed me, whispering to one another. I did not pay them any heed, until it seemed that they were looking at Tommy. That is where I took action, grabbing him from his seat, taking onto the dance floor.

"What in the world is wrong with you?" he asked lowly.

"Those girls over there are staring at you" gesturing with my head.

"Are you jealous because I'm so attractive?" being sarcastic.

"I just don't like it" I said flatly.

"Be nice on them. These are the people you are going to be with for a long time"

Tommy was right. When the music ended, we sat back down to drink some punch and watch other people enjoy themselves. I didn't want to dance right now, but Trini did, standing up in her chair, turned to Tommy. "Would you like to dance?".

"Of course I would" he bowed, accepted her hand and waltz out onto the dance floor.

I sat on the metal chair, watching them, they were happy, so was I. A voice came to my ear.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Looked up, a familiar face, "Thomas, I thought you wouldn't show up" I observed him. Nice tuxedo.

"And miss this?" looking at me. Flattered.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked as a slow music began to start.

"Of course" offering me a hand which I graciously accepted.

Together we strolled onto the dance floor. At once, people began to spread out, giving us room. Moved in close, one hand around my hip the other in one hand. In sync we began to move.

"You dance pretty well" I said.

"I never took a lesson in my life"

"Great first start. Move in closer" I whispered lowly.

As we danced slowly, the girls all stared at us.

"They're staring at me, again" I whispered into his ear.

"Don't worry about them, Kid. They just haven't seen anyone as beautiful as you. I told you that before, remember?"

My mouth hung open, those words! I heard them before. My head moved back so I could look him in the face. Was it really him?

Tommy came up, tapped Thomas on the shoulder gently, "May I cut in?" Thomas graciously allowed him, stepping aside. As he took me up in his arms, another song continued, "Don't Let go" by Sarah McLachlan. It was a favorite, I often pictured Tommy singing as Bryan Adams and Me as Sarah. Today, I just let the music flow.

Thomas seemed to have melted away into the crowd. I knew he would always be with me. Tommy, in my arms, wouldn't leave me as well. Looked at him, he looked at me and smiled. I smiled, placed my head in his chest, closed my eyes as the music continued, "Thank You."


	17. the Journey

The Voices 17

I decided that the story was not yet complete. There is so much more to do...

I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters, places, etc. They are owned by Saban.

_"Hiya guys, um...it's been awhile since you guys have heard from me since the party. To pickup where we left off, the next few weeks were strenuous in training. Though I was accepted into Pan Global, Coach never let up in our training to become the best. Jessie was the other girl accepted along side me in the second tryouts. I didn't see much of her..."_

_"Hurry up, dear or you'll be late" _Mother hurried from my room to the living room, arms full of clothes. I was trying to write in my new diary to recap what had happened in the past few weeks since being accepted. My legs were sore from countless sets on the balance beam so they were elevated on the arm rest as I lay on my stomach writing, more like scribbling on the small pages with a pen, occasionally biting on the pen's cap as my thoughts reflect to my troubles, then Mother came dashing past again with another arm full, disrupting everything.

Trying desperately to slow her down and relax was in vain, this women was obsessed, _"Mother, it's 7 o' clock. The bus does not even leave till 9" _I said to her.

_"Sweetheart, being punctual builds character"_ That women had a knack for giving cliches. Stuffing more clothes inside thesuitcase, her head shot up to look_"Did you have breakfast?"_.

_"Yes, half an hour ago"_ trying to look at her from my position.

_"Right, right, right...um...everything is packed, are you sure there is nothing else?" _looking around at the near empty aparment.

I sat up from the couch, there was nothing left save the heavy furniture, everythin else was packed up long ago and taken to California. There was no need for the clothes save what mother had packed, I would be going on the road, traveling the world for at least a year or so, and the Olympics were coming, how wonderful would it be to compete!

_"Kimberly? Wake up, dear, you day dreaming again..."_

_"Oh...oops"_

_"Honestly dear..."_

_"You don't pay attention"_ I mouthed as she spoke. It was the same as always, _"Now, put your diary away, put your stuff in the car and we'll leave"_

Too early to do so. There was no reasoning with her, so I did as I was told, "But before you do, put some clothes on over your gym suit, or the boys will be gawking at you" Mother added, throwing canvas pants and a windbreaker at me. Putting them on, I grabbed my suit case and duffel bag and headed out to the car. Mother was the last out of the apartment, locking it and heading to the front office to drop off the key. Down below, I stuffed the suitcase in the back-seat, then sat in the passenger side. It was a long wait, so I took back out my diary to continue writing. As I opened the pages, several slips of paper came out and landed at my feet. Picking them up, they were notes I took at the mental hospital, and the memories came flowing back. Some bitter, some sweet.

Mother surprised me when she opened up the door. Hurriedly, I stuffed the papers back inside the diary and hid it inside my bag. She did not even realize it. The car started and we were off.

Our car pulled up into the parking lot next to the old gym. Before it could come to a complete halt, I threw open the passenger side door and stepped out, throwing one duffel bag over one shoulder and towing a suitcase with the other hand. I went around the front of our car to the bus and paused take a gander at it. Written in giant, bold, italic red paint were the words, _"Pan Global"_

_"I made it"_ Whispering to myself.

_"Glad you could make it, Ms. Hart."_ Coach came up to me. With his large, firm hands, shook mine, nearly crushing them.

_"Thanks, Coach"_ I wheezed, over the pain in my hands.

_"Now, gather your gear and board the bus, we have to go"_ Finished with me, Coach turned his attention to Mother whom showed me off to the bus. Tommy and Trini had to return to California to tend to some, "Personal business."

"_Now, take care of my little girl"_ Mother told him, _"And make sure that she eats. She is so thin these days. Those models on TV are a very bad influence on these girls..."_ and so on. I felt sorry for that man having to endure my mother, then again, he did kick me off the team. Serves him right.

The driver took my suitcase to stow underneath, so I went onboard with my duffel. Girls were already onboard and boy were there a lot of them, chatting up a storm to one another. With one hand trying to hold the bag steady going down the aisle, I tried to move down the crowded bus to an empty seat. Some looked at me with a smile, others were preoccupied and paid no heed. That is, until the last row, right next to the bathroom did I find an empty seat, that is where Jessie was already sitting next to.

_"Hi"_ I said perky, taking the seat.

Jessie said nothing back, just flipped through a magazine, her head leaning against the wide window. She could hear me, all right.

_"Is that a good magazine?"_ Leaning over to catch a glimpse of the pictures, again got nothing came from the statue.

_"Fine"_ Muttering lowly. My bag was stowed underneath the seat in front me, then I created a blanket using the coat by removing it coat and placing it over my lap, those darn air dispensers above us were on full blast and there was no way to turn them off. For several moments we remained stationary. The bus driver closed the cargo compartment. My blood rushed, this was it.

Coach came up the stairs to speak. The bus had a microphone, however, with his voice, it was not necessary.

_"Listen up. We are going to Miami"_ Everyone breaks out into cheers. _"Calm down!"_ he commanded, everyone did so, "_We will getting there at night, so a hotel had been arranged for us. Then tomorrow, we will go to the stadium and practice, practice, practice, because once Saturday comes around, there will be no turning back"_ A heavy silence fell over us.

Our opponents were supposively from Europe, but I had no knowledge of it at the time, since I missed a lot whilst out for "medical reasons." Hearing the news of the upcoming games, I grew jittery in my seat, _"This is soooo great. I can't believe I made it here", _not speaking to anyone in particular, I was just so happy. For the first time in my life, everything just right. Tommy was here, well...not exactly here, but I can still dream of him that he was hehehehe...I had my friends, some spiritual, and now my future. Whilst deep in thought, the bus hissed, the door closed, then, slowly, it rumbled forward.

Underway at last. Mom was still there to see me off, and I tried to wave but she was on the other side so that was impossible. Oh well.

Getting out onto the main road, the bus halted momentarily then slowly turned to the right. Without knowledge, we passed that old street that I have now since forgotten. That old house with the old man with nothing but memories. Things have changed those last few days.

Televisions were installed onboard. One of the girls inserted a video tape she brought, an animation called Fox and the Hound. Cartoons were not much to my liking. Moments after it began, my adrenaline slowed, then I dozed off completely, feeling the vibrations underneath me, silence to my left and childish voices to my front...

"WAKE UP!" WAP!

Somethingme right in the face hard, jolting me from my slumber.

"GROAN Ouch!"putting a hand over a sore nose.

Seats in front of us were emptying. Looking left, there was Jessie sitting with a sinister look in her eyes, _"I said move it! We have gotten to Miami"_

Her prodding got me up from the seat to allow that anger, Jessie, to remove herself from that seat and outside. Coach stuck his head back in to see, _"Let's go, Hart"_ in a normal tone, then disappeared again.

_"OK, Coach"_ replying back, snatching my bag and coat and jumping out to form with the group outside the hotel which was a _Motel 6_.

The girls formed a congregation in the parking lot. Stepping out, it was already long past sunset. Without a watch, it was hard to tell what time it was. My tow bag was waiting for me. Yanking out the tow bar, I hurried to catch up with the group. Coach was at the head, _"Ok, listen up. We have this entire wing" _pointing out at least twenty rooms on two stories, _"And we have the pool"_ girls began to grow ecstatic over it, _"Calm down, now listen. The hotel has food set up in the head office, eat responsibly, and the pool will be open until 9:30 sharp and lights out will be at 10. Any questions? Good. Find your rooms, relax, and enjoy the night. I will be in room 103"_ Finished, the girls started to fan out to their rooms. However, I had no key. I asked one, _"Where do I go?"_

_"Find your roommate first"_ she replied.

As everyone else took off and got their rooms, I was left standing out. _"Your with me, stupid"_ a voice hissed. Turning about, Jessie came charging by, slamming her shoulder with mine, knocking me back.

_"Watch it!"_ I yelled.

That girl went head long down the open hall to Room 109. She was evidently my roommate and I groaned to think about what was in store. It wouldn't be so bad, think positive, Kimberly. Just keep your distance away and there will be no entanglements, no reason to talk to one another.

Door was opened, Jessie got in first, followed by me a second later. Claiming the far bed as her own, Jessie ducked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. This allowed me to lay down on my bed and stretch. It was a long drive, my thin legs cramped and chilled by the air. _"This is great"_ I squealed, enjoying the freedom once again.

Moments later, the toilet flushed, Jessie walked back out, paused to use the sink in front of a large mirror then came to sit on her bed. I watched her the whole time, she paid no attention. Undoing her shoes, Jessie kicked them off after undoing the laces and they sailed, landing nearby.

Okay? rolling my eyes.

Rolled off the bed, now time came to unpack. Unzipped my suitcase and began storing clothes in the small dresser underneath the television which Jessie turned on. It wasn't much, just some clothes that I thought I would not be needing anytime soon. Everything stowed away, now time to kick back, then my stomach rumbled. Time for a food raid.

Compelled by the thought of delicious tastes, I walked down the hall to the room of treasure. April, another of the girls came running by, arm full of treats. She gave me a wide smile, I returned it.

Coach was right. A whole room was stacked with fruits, donuts, juice, milk... I tried to take the whole thing with me, but others were there to. Coming back to the room with the booty of my raid, I found the door ajar and simply walked in unannounced and found that girl digging through my drawers!

_"What in the world are you doing?"_ throwing the food down. Not uttering a word, she slammed the drawer shut and sat back down on her bed, picked up the remote and continued flipping the channels as if nothing had happened.

"Hey, what are you doing in my stuff?" I was furious, getting closer and closer.

_"Back off, it's none of your business"_ sneered.

_"Yes, it is, it's my stuff!"_

_Out of the clear blue, this little girl shot up from her bed, confronting me as if I was the invader, "Listen to me, twerp!" with a seering voice_. Our faces were inches apart, hot air was blasting from her nose onto my skin. _"I own this team. You may have the perfect boyfriend, the perfect body, and the perfect life, but that means squat to me! Cross me, and you will suffer."_

_"You don't own this team. It's a group effort..."_

_"I'm the best! Without me, the whole team will go down"_

I wanted to say,_ "No you are not. You were in the make up tryouts like me",_ instead, I bit my lip.

This little girls spunk and attitude is getting to much for me to handle. _"Forget it"_ Waving my hands up. I walked away, out the door of our room onto the balcony then headed for the stairwell going downstairs. Jessie could not resist getting in the last word, _"Hey, why don't just stand in traffic again and rid us of your stupidity_", slammed the door shut.

Hearing those words made me stop cold in my tracks. Fists balled, jaw firm. Just turn about and hammer that shrimp into submission. No, better now, then an explanation would be needed. Damn...


	18. the thief

The Voices 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it characters or anything associated with the show, it is owned by Saban Entertainment

_God that girl makes me so mad!_ I barely know her and already she is rifling through my belongings. What was she looking for? My diary? It's still in my duffel, then how did she know about it? And, how can she say that I had the perfect life? No way was the past few weeks were perfect.

This episode was shearing me apart. So much that I was blabbering near the vending machines, in full view of any stray visitors or members of the team which would put me under scrutiny. Not like it would matter any more. Rumors were flying around about me already, the car, the escape, and the attempted rape. Yippee ki yay, that made me laugh again, breaking apart the volcano inside.

_"Oh, Montry...where are you now?"_

It was getting darker out now. Black clouds began to eat up a full moon. As I watch it gradually disappeared. It felt that way in my stomach, turning, anger ate away at me. For rummaging in my personal property, I wanted to hammer Jessie to pieces like a Putty, but restrained myself from such anger.

_"Then it would be prison time"_ thinking clearly for once.

It was getting chilly. Hugging my near naked figure against a good breeze was not doing much good. No other alternative but to return to my room and deal with that girl.

Walking blissfully back to the room, still trying to stay warm with my own arms, I was caught off guard by a figure darting out from my room and into the one next door, 108.

_"What the..." _muttering through clattering teeth as my eyes peered through my door. Jessie could be seen sitting on her bed, flipping through the channels, no attention was given to me.

Okay, Kim, just walk in and confront her. Take a deep breath, gather yourself and do it...

My body was compelled to do this deed when a voice caught my ear,_ "Kim!"_

Turned, there was Sophie in the adjacent room. Sophie was a tall, slender blonde. Everyone was taller than me! Was very sweet to me. _"We moved you into my room"_ she informed me which was a great relief. Her room mate, Valerie, would trade spots and stay with Jessie, that helped calm the situation.

_"We have your belongings in my room already"_ Sophie said, _"Come on, I have cake"_

_Cake? _The thought of sweet snack food was enough for me to follow the blonde into her room. She was not lying. On small napkins were square pieces of chocolate and vanilla cake. "Help yourself" Sophie said, walking in.

No need for more words, I dove for them, flying over on bed and landing near the small night stand, taking hold of one piece with a hand and immediately inhaling it. Treats were delicious, my lips smacked, tasting the sweet sugar and soft dough of the cake as I swallowed whole pieces as a bewildered Sophie looked on with wild eyes. catching myself in this feeding frenzy, I corrected my prone body by sitting on the edge of the bed, cleaning dough covered lips and chin with a clean napkin.

_"Sorry"_ I whispered, deeply embarrassed.

_"Don't worry about, I have more food, just don't eat ME"_ growing sarcastic by holding out a large zip lock bag bulging full of sweets.

It just got better and better.

This girl was sweet and cared. Much more than Sophie. Both did not know me very well, at least someone was willing to go beyond the rumors to find whom I was deep down.

Seeing how scared she was that I was going to devour her in the process of my frenzy, I couldn't help but burst into laughter. Crumbs fell from my wide open mouth and fell backwards onto the bed. Painful it was, that my hands were tightly wrapped around the stomach, it hurt so much to laugh.

Getting a hold of myself after a long moment, Sophie rested herself on her bed, _"Do you have a boyfriend?"_ offering me her bag of goodies.

_"Yes, Right now he's in California"_ putting a Watermelon Jolly Rancher in my mouth.

_"Where does he work?"_

_"He has his own Dojo training center"_ replying, moving candy around with my tongue.

_"What is that?"_ raising one thin eyebrow.

_"It's a self defense course"_

_"Oh"_ her brown eyes wondered, unable to comprehend my meaning.

_"What about you?"_ now it was her turn.

_"Oh yes. He's name is Jason. He's going to be visiting me here in a few days..."_

_"That's cool"_ slurping the hard red candy syrup.

_"Not really, um...our relationship is on the rocks."_ Starting withdraw herself.

_"Sorry to hear that"_

_"Im positive he's cheating on me..."_

_"Whoa...ok...I don't want to hear about it"_ throwing up a hand to prevent from hearing any more.

_"That's OK, im sorry for that"_

_It was easy to tell that Sophie was disgruntled, at least she was communicating to me and not going through my property._

After an hour of peaceful conversation, the poor girl drifted off into sleep, leaving me a chance to write an episode into my new diary. Unzipping the duffel and pulling out some clothes, to my dismay, it was out of place. Where is it? My book could not be located inside my suitcase either, yet the remainder of my belongings were there, including the clothes that were placed inside the dresser. Someone stole it, and suspicion immediately fell over one individual next door. God knows what she was learning going through my pages, all those secretive notes about Tommy, and gasp...the notes from the hospital!

No time was given to even consider that it may still lie somewhere else, perhaps I was sitting on it and didn't realize it. Instead, I stormed out into the chilly night air, up to Jessie's room. It was closed, so I began pounding on the door with two closed fists, _"Jessie? Jessie! Open this door!"_

Valerie, worn out, blurry eyed, undid the chain and bolt lock, opening the door enough for her to see outside,_ "What is it?"_ asking exhausted.

_"Where is Jessie? She has my diary"_ teeth gritted together. I tried to push my way in, when Jessie, whom is much stronger stopped me by replacing Valerie at the door. _"I don't have your damn diary"_ she hissed.

_"Yes, you do! I demand it's return!"_

_"You demand it's return?"_ she then laughed at my tirade, mimicking my high pitch voice to Valerie whom rolled her eyes and walked off, not wanting to get involved.

Hearing all of this, Coach came out of his room to confront us. "What is going on?" he asked angrily staring down at me.

_"Jessie has my diary and refuses to give it back"_ I told him, sounding much like a daughter fighting with her sister. Getting an ear full, Coach turned to Jessie who's head patrooded from the crack in the door,_ "Open the door and let me look."_

_"Coach, I do not have her damn diary"_ trying to wave off a search.

_"Open the door"_ he commanded, and the girl reluctantly did so. I tried to follow, but he told me to stay outside._ "What did it look like?"_ he asked going around her bed.

_"It was small, about yah big (gesturing with my fingers) with a pink fuzzy cover with my name written in cursive on the covers..."_

_"In others words, pink" _he grumbled.

_"Oh ... yes"_ snapping back to reality. Coach began his search, going around both beds, through the bathroom and dresser. As he did, Jessie remained close to me, smirking as if saying he's not going to find it. After a diligent search, Coach came out,_ "I could not find your diary. I suggest you look through your belongings again..."_

_"But Coach..."_ I whined.

He calmly put up with this, _"Don't interrupt. Go back through your gear and make sure before jumping to conclusions. Understand?"_

_"Yes, sir"_ defeated.

When Coach left, Jessie could not help but get the last word, _"Told ya"_ then slammed the door in my face.

God, she makes me so mad. I know she has it. Now, there was no proof of it. There were tons of information in it, if someone else got a hold of it, the mere thought of my secrets being learned caused me to faint on the sidewalk outside the door. When I came to, a very concerned Sophie was there holding my hand.

_"Are you all right?"_ she asked nervous.

Groggy, my eyes darted around, I was inside the motel room, _"Yes...yes...what happened?"_ running a hand over my hair and face.

_"You passed out. I could not have been from food, you ate nearly the entire stash of cake"_

_"Oh...um...im not entirely sure why then"_ it was the truth, I had no idea why I fainted, then it came to me, my diary. "Wait, my diary. Have you seen my diary?" I asked her.

_"What diary?"_

_"My diary. It's missing. I have to find it"_ I sat up in the bed and started to walk towards the door,déjà vu happened all over again. It took the efforts of both me and Sophie to stop my petite body from running back out and barking up a storm with that girl. Sohpie coached me to bed to rest and deal with the problems once fully rested. She was right, it was getting late. The bed was warm, yet lonely without Tommy there, thick comforter, two large pillows, and clean sheets, it was no problem falling asleep and dream that that muscular hunk was there beside me...


	19. the discovery

Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers. All characters are owned by Saban Entertainment unless otherwise noted.

Next morning, we were awoken by the thunderous banging of Coach on all of our doors, "Get up! Get up!" he ordered. This day, we were going to the Miami gym to practice. Sophie, my new roommate, was already up and in the shower before I even had a chance to sit up. For me at least. it had been a long, groggy night. "I miss Tommy" groaning to myself, what's worse, I miss my diary even more.

Once my room mate was out, I darted in for a quick shower, change of clothes then both of us were outside to join others in a stampede towards the mini bar for breakfast. As was predicted, Coach told us to limit the amount of fat and calories we intact, strictly vitamins and minerals to make it through, must stay slim, well, I must have missed that memo because the first thing I bit down on was a jelly filled doughnut.

Jessie and a few others came in. No one utter a word to them. Sitting around one table in a far corner, they isolated themselves from the rest. Valerie, Sophie, and Karla invited me to sit with them. I knew these girls. Not ones that teased me when I fell off the balance beam so long ago, most of them are gone now. These girls were nice. We asked one another about our boyfriends, of course mine was the best.

Taking a glance across the room, I asked Sohpie whom Jessie was:

_"She's a member of what we call the Snot Club"_ she whispered.

_"Why are they called that?"_ asking, taking a sip of orange juice.

_"Because all of them came from the highest points of society. With all that money, they were spoiled rotten and they consider us to be inferior to them"_

_"Really?" _hearing this news made me ponder and question myself. I did not have a wealthy family, parents divorced, and my social life was quite strange, and I never considered anyone to be my inferior.

_"Sad, but true. Don't get me wrong, Jessie is a great gymnast, but she is not a team player"_ Scrambling some eggs with a fork.

_"How does she show?"_

Before Sohpie or any others could answer Coach stomped into the dining room, ordering everyone onto the bus, "We are late" he kept spouting like a broken record. Hustled onboard, some girls still eating pastries, then we huffed off to the Miami Gym.

On board the bus, everyone was nervous. Sophie sat next to me in the aisle seat. Both sets of eyes were transfixed on the outside world with it's towering buildings, heavy traffic, nothing like this was ever experienced in Angel Grove.

Finally, the gym loomed into view, it the largest I have ever seen. Coach announced over the P. A that this gym was over 15,000 square feet on just the training area itself. My mouth still hung loose as we stepped off onto the parking lot. I wasn't alone in the gawking, many of us girls never left the cities in which we came from, this was new for all of us.

_"Follow me"_ Coach opened a pair of doors to the interior. There were already people there hard at work on bars, balance beams, and tumble mats. These were just high school students, not our competition. It would have been great to see them though.

We followed a long corridor that skirted the arena. Along the way were several doors for different uses, janitors, equipment and all that stuff. What our quest was of course the ladies locker room which was located. We were able to pick our own lockers, Sohpie got the one next to me. We got down to our uniforms and headed out to the arena for what promised to be a very hard practice.

_"Everyone picked something"_ Coach announced, taking a seat on a bench to watch us. I took a gander at all that was at my disposal, pommel horses, balance beams, the works so much decisions, then came a large tumble mat. Deciding to go light, the choice was there, tumble mat. Fifteen of stretching my long legs and wait for others to go before my turn came. Feeling the cold mat underneath my feet, I took off, getting half way before my body cartwheels then back flipped three times, landing perfectly upright.

_"Good job, Kimberly"_ Sohpie clapped. Her turn was next. Her routine was flawless with a double back flip at the end. "Nice" I complimented.

_"Thanks."_ getting off the mat and coming up to me, "What do you say we challenge one another to a competition."

_"What kind of competition?"_

_"Well, you and Valerie against me and Karla"_

_"Who's going to judge?"_

Pointing out three other girls whom were stretching aside the mat, _"Debra, Cindy, and Lolina will on a scale of 1 to 10. The team with the highest score wins"_

Considering the thought of some friendly competition, I leapt at it, _"Sure"_

_"Great, we get to go first"_ Sophie announced. Everyone cleared the mat. Many stayed to watch, I'm positive Coach was watching as well as the game began. Though lacking music, the girls danced as well without it as we went onto the mat.

With the grace of an Oylmpic athlete, Sophie cartwheeled then back flipped before attempting to land, however, she misjudged the depth. Before anyone could stop her, the blonde landed on her head on the polished wood floor with a heavy thud.

_"Oh my gosh, Sophie!"_ I cried, rushing to her. Confused and dazed, she managed to sit up.

_"Try and beat that"_ she said to me. Everyone laughed, relieved that she was not injured.

Valerie volunteered to go next. Her's went better, finishing with a spiral landing that amazed everyone.

_"Kimberly, you're up"_ Karla announced. People here were very encouraging, even an ice holding Sophie rooted me on. I paused, contemplating on what should be done. Nothing clicked. Make it up. Starting out slowly, I danced, pivoting on one toe around in a complete circle with both arms fully extended to my sides. Facing away from the length of the mat, I started a slow back flip, making sure my legs were airborne, inverted splits before starting another and another. Half way across my pace quicken to a grande finale of a spinning cannon ball.

"Flawless" someone shouted. That made me blush. I stepped off, brushing away strands of hair. _"That was amazing"_ Valerie said at my side, "Thanks" I replied. I couldn't believe I pulled it off. Evidently, we won the competition, yet everyone did remarkably well, including Sophie, though, still dazed.

Deciding to move on, I got in line for the dread balance beam. Gasps fell across the entire arena, that was helpful. Climbing up, my legs trembled, still bearing the memory of that dreadful day. "Come one, you can do this" taking in a deep breath. Drawing it out slowly, it started with one foot in front of the other all the way to the opposite end then back flipped it back, that same routine, this time, I landed it with no problem. A deep sigh of relief fell over the arena, people stared at me, making it much more arduous.

Before I could start again, someone called out, _"Hey, Hart"_ It was a feminine voice, not Coach whom only him called me by my last name. Stopped at one end to see, my eyes angled in anger to see Jessie standing next to the safety mat.

_"That was a good run that you did, though it could have been done better"_

_"What do you mean, better?"_

_"I could have pulled it off with better speed, and as far as I know, only I could do it"_ pointing a finger at herself.

God, just five minutes, God that is all I ask.

_"What do you say we train together. With MY help, you can become better than any of these twerps"_

That was it. This girl has my diary, I know she has my diary, and now she judges all of my new friends as twerps, _"Sorry, us twerps stick together"_ as I finished my steps.

Jessie turned up her bottom lip then stomped off the mat.

HA I won that battle, however the feeling was bitter sweet when Coach came up, "All right, Hart. Give me fifteen more sets"

HUH? Fifteen more? I already did at least twenty, my body can't take much more. "Don't stand there burning daylight, Hart. Give me fifteen more sets!"

_"I'll give you fifteen more sets"_ murmuring, _"Right in the gut"_

We arrived back at the hotel completely exhausted, morally and physically. I tried to walk back to my room spunky, instead I was the Hunch Back of Notre Dame, slumped over, my duffle bag dragging on the ground. Sohpie opened the door, I followed close behind, shutting the door. She heading towards the bathroom, paused near the door, turned about, looked around, then at me asked, _"Does it seem that there is something missing?"_

_"Yes, my diary"_ I thought, but I looked, something seemed to be out of place. All of the beds were changed with clean sheets, bags where they were left, but, something was not right.

Sophie began to look through her belongings. Me? I fell onto the bed and came so close to falling asleep. _"I knew it!"_ she screamed. _"Someone took my CD player"_ With renewed vigor, both of us girls went through every inch of the room, the CD player, two pairs of pants, and the CD player were missing.

We were alone. Several articles of clothes and other miscellaneous items were missing. All attention fell on house keeping. There was little coach could do though, the shift had changed and all evidence disappeared with them. Nothing from me, save the hangers, but my diary was still missing. I have to find it.

A quick shower to get rid of the sweat and relax the aching muscles, fresh clothes, camouflage if I had any then slipped outside into the quickly disappearing night. Boy, I would kill to have the Mission Impossible theme playing right now as Valerie stepped outside to go to the pool.

Left ajar, the door offered no resistance as I slipped in to a near pitch black room. What a slob. Where were those bags of hers? There they are in a movable closet. No lock, easy pickings. Quickly throwing the doors open, there were only two small duffels. Unzipping one, there was nothing my personal hygiene products. The second one, there it was! My diary. Opening up to the pages, my writing was untarnished in nice small print. I flipped to my last entry, before I departed, yet to be completed._ "That's where I need to start again"_

Wait, something's misplaced. Where are the stationaries? They were not in the book and not in the bags, "Oh no" my face turned pale white. No time to think, better get going before im caught. Rezipping the bags and closing the closet, I slipped back outside and continued to walk back down the hallway towards the vending machines.

"Oh God" she has the notes speaking lowly. My body leaned against one of the machines, then turned so my back rested against it's smooth surface. Tears came to my eyes, slowly rolling down my puffy cheeks. What else could go wrong? My secrets have been exposed. There was no way in telling now what that girl will do now after the exchange of remarks. "Oh my gosh..." I was too depressed to continue any further and continued to sob.

Jessie walked back into her room, wet from a swim, rubbing a towel over her hair. She went through her closet, finding nothing out of place, pulled out some shampoo for a shower. Emerging out once again several minutes later, cleansed of chlorine, she rested on her bed. Looking around to see if she was alone, her snake like hand slipped underneath some pillows to pull out snippets of paper. _"All right, bitch. Let's see what you are thinking..."_ unfolding the first paper, nothing was on it.

_"Dammit"_

Taking out a second slip, she wetted her evil red lips, craving to find something that will quench her thirst of gossip, unfolded it to read bold red, drooping ink, "What the hell..." as the ink seemed to run off the paper and onto her body.

I had made my way back to my room, sober somewhat, dry salt cheeks wore heavy on my face. Collapsing onto the bed, I hugged the pillow, _"Tommy..."_

Next thing I heard was a dreadful, blood curling scream from next door. Everyone came rushing in, Coach had to push his way through the congestion to Jessie whom he found curled up on the floor, frantically screaming, _"Keep him away from me! Keep him away from me!"_

_"Keep who?"_ Coach asked, trying desperately to control her. Outside, people heard the pleas and were abuzz with questions._ "Is there a rapist? A murderer?"_

They had their theories, I had mine, and I knew I was right...


	20. the breaking point

Chapter 20

Once again, I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters etc. They are owned by Saban Entertainment.

OK, here's the thing. Jessie is rolling around on the carpet now, screaming, flailing about wildly as Coach tried to contain her. Now Coach is a big man, and even he was having difficulty in harnessing this madness. Girls gathered outside the motel room trying to get a glimpse of what was unfolding inside, yet no one even attempted to help, they froze at that divine door line.

In only moments, Jessie calmed down. She sat on her bed, twitching awfully. Asked what had happened, all that she could say, _"He was here!"_

Who was he? From what people could gather, Jessie did not have a boyfriend, nor did Valerie. Aside from Coach, no other male was on the team. Then who was it? No one saw anyone leave the room, no one else was inside. Perhaps she dreamed it? Possibly. No physical marks were found on her body. Snippets of paper lay on the ruffled bed.

_"What are those?"_ Coach asked. Too stunned to answer, Jessie eyed him as he picked up a fold one, opened it, nothing was on it. Immediately, Jessie flew out a hand, grasping the one that had dropped on to her, "Here, here," thrusting it onto Coach, _"Read it"_ she demanded.

He did, problem was, nothing was on it, no ink, just a plain piece of paper. _"Read what?"_ he asked angrily.

_"There was red ink on here, or blood and it fell onto me and that is where HE appeared"_ Jessie said rocking on the edge of the bed.

_"Jessie"_ he whispered softly so that no one outside could hear him, sitting down beside her, holding up the paper, though she was reluctant to even take a glance at it, _"There is nothing on here, and there is no ink on you"_

_"That's impossible. I...I...I know what I saw! DAMMIT I'M NOT CRAZY!"_

To me, it sounded like something out of a movie. Through it all, Jessie did not sustain any physical injuries, just emotional ones. Emerging from the room, Coach ordered all of us to our rooms,_ "Break it up you jaw jackers!"_ he said. _"I want all of you back to your rooms this instant."_

Slow at first, the crowd began to disperse. _"NOW!"_ Stomping his foot, that cleared it out like Moses and the Red Sea.

_"Come"_ Sophie said, pulling my arm gently. To our room we went. We barely had a moment to sit when a knock on the door forced me up. It was Coach. _"Jessie wants to speak to you. Make it quick"_ he said, departing to his room. Confused, I reluctantly went outside, walked blissfully next door, knocked on the door. Valerie answered it. The poor girl was nervous, tremors could be seen on her body. _"Hi"_ she said.

_"Hi"_ I replied, _"Jessie wanted to speak with me?"_

_"Oh yes"_ taking a glance back into the interior, _"You go ahead, I need to step outside. So you can have some privacy."_ Stepping out, I stepped in.

Jessie sat at the foot of her bed, arms tightly bound around her as if sheltering from an unforeseen cold wind. What had transpired here was...unimaginable. No knowledge of it made it to me, yet, a smirk was on my face as a sort of a _"serves you right"_ remark at this girls' misery. However, I wished it never came down to this.

Sitting down on the opposite bed, _"You wanted to see me?"_ acting nieve.

_"Your some kind of hellcat, aren't you?"_ sneering.

_"A what? "_ backing up to the door very slowly.

_"You are a witch! You sent that demon to attack me! I know your kind"_

_"What do you mean, my kind? I did no such thing!"_ Reasoning with this physco was impossible. In her delusional mind, Jessie was positive that I, little ol' Kimberly Ann Hart from Angel Grove California had sommon demons to attack her.

_"Don't lie to me! You and your little group are nothing but a bunch of demon worshipers! I have seen the way you look at me and my friends. How you want to completely destroy us! __Well, you little bitch...you're not going to be able to hurt me this time"_ Jessie's eyes turned to blood shot red and grew more and more intense with each passing moment like fire. My lips quivered, nothing came ut. The only thought running through my head was escape. She jumped onto the bed, hunched over, knees bent, in an attack position. "Your mine!" and leapt on me.

I screamed as her body collided with me onto the floor. Teeth grit together, hot air blasting the skin, our two bodies struggled. Outweighed by her, I was immediately pinned, this was getting ridiculous. With no weapon, this women wanted to have the pleasure of straggling me to death and seeing the life leave my eyes. Those long, thin fingers started to wrap around my throat. Once a grip was made, it tightened. Air was being choked out, I gasped for air, but none was getting through. Tunnel vision set in with black borders all around her face, that was all I could see, her sadistic smile, wide, fiery eyes.

_"Got any last words, bitch?"_ speaking through her teeth.

No wind was left in my lungs, muscles were beginning to loosen. I wanted to say something, instead, I let my head speak for me.

_BAM!_

In a last ditch effort to break the strangle hold, I slammed my head into Jessie's nose, breaking on contact. Her grip loosened enough for me to shove her frame off me and inhale a much need breath of air. On all fours on the floor, at my side was my killer, rolling, both hands clinched over her nose, _"You broke my nose!"_ griping as blood flowed through her fingers.

Staggered up to my feet and made a dash to the door, only to be tripped up by Jessie once more. Falling face down onto the hard carpet, it hurt. Blood soak hands held onto my ankle. Jessie crawled forward, the smile was even more menacing with the blood oozing from her nose and around her mouth. She reached up onto the desk and pulled down a sharp object, a knife that must have smuggled out from the restaurant.

Diving down onto my chest, Jessie made one last attempt to finish me, but I blocked the object with both hands, yet the determination was still driving the tip closer and closer.

The door flew open, and Jessie was immediately tackled and pinned to the floor, the knife ripped from her hand. Coach helped me up to my feet and hustled me out where Sophie waited to comfort me. Moments later, a hand cuffed Jessie was dragged out of the room, kick and flailing around wildly, spouting curses and accusations directed at me only. No one took heed to them.

My legs then failed me, and I fell to the ground weeping holding onto Sophie tightly. _"There, there, it's all right. She's not going to hurt you"_

My lips quivered, I became choked up. It happened again. Someone tried to kill me, my mind was growing unstable, It was impossible for me to hold it in any more. I couldn't take it. "Stay together, Kim. You have to stay strong" Sophie was right, I had to. The sniffling stopped. There was much worse than we faced before in California. Bucking up, I stood once again on my own two feet, though rather wobbly. Police questioned me afterwards. Told them the full story, she was crazy, plain and simple. From what they told me, Jessie was to be taken to a mental hospital for a through examination. Now she would know how it felt to be hemmed up. From there, it was uncertain. Police did not want to take me away for more questioning, which was rather odd considering what had transpired. Perhaps Coach stepped in to persuade them from interfering with my training. In either case, I was placed under full observation. Wherever I went, someone had to follow.

"You are a target, Kimberly" Coach told me flat out. "And we can't afford to lose you"

"No sweat, Coach" Sophie came to my defense, "I'll take care of her"

It was gratifying knowing that someone cared. I had hoped for Tommy at least, someone I could cuddle with on the bed and whisper sweet nothings to. The thoughts made me blush even in the cold my cheeks turned cherry red.

"Why are you blushing?" Sophie cheerfully asked as we walked out from the cold and into our room.

"Nothing" waving her off.

We sat on our respective bed, chatting up a storm about movies, music, stuff to get me to divert away from what had just happened. It was for the best, my good friend kept me from remembering and placed me firmly on a golden path. I do have friends after all, I was not alone in the world, and to think, just weeks ago, I tried to end it with a car...funny huh?

We began to get thirsty, so I both headed out to the vending machines. Given two hands full of change and a list of preferences, I launched out, though illegally, no escort. It was only a short walk to the vending machines, yet I went cautiously. Arriving unchallenged, jammed coins and slammed on the buttons until the currency was exhausted, hurriedly scooped up the cans in my arms and hustled back to the room. Arriving back in just minutes, the door was closed. Having no key and no free hands in which to knock, I bumped my shoulder to get a response. It was more or less a light tap, but im certain she heard it. Gosh she is taking forever.

As I stood there, arms full of ice cold goods, jumping up and down, trying to keep warm, something caught my eye from down the hall. It looked like a shadow of a figure coming from around a corner. From this distance, I couldn't make it out, so I advanced. Someone was there. The outline of the head was disfigured by the doors, but there was someone there and I had to find out whom. Everyone else was still in their rooms. Some sound asleep, others watching television, or talking. I was the only one walking about and from experience, it can be deadly.

Biting my chattering teeth shut and sheltering my body from the winds with my arms, my feet propelled me slowly forward towards that corner.

In the back of my mind, something told me not to go, yet it was incredibly tempting. Whom was around there? The figure seemed to be moving about, yet remained in view the entire time. My eyes never diverted from it. Not sure what was going to happen when reaching that corner. Find some other guest, a worker...or perhaps a rapist? Feeling that total empty feeling of being pressed against the wall, my whole body shuttered. If it was, the whole episode was going to happen again, and this time, Robert was not going to save me. Montry was gone.

Yet...could it be him?

_"Hey, Kim!"_

The voice came from behind, causing me to spin completely around with both feet airborne, coming to rest 180 degrees about, looking down the opposite end of the hall. Down there was Sophie, half her body in her room, _"What in the world are you doing? It's nearly freezing and your out in your gym suit? Get in here, silly"._

Capitulating to her demand, I walked back, slowly, occasionally glancing over my shoulder. By now the shadow had dissolved. Gone. Damn.

_"Who are you talking to?"_ she asked when I came by.

_"Oh, no one"_ I replied. My nervous eyes gazed around for one last look, nothing but shadows...


	21. the boyfriend

The Voices Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, it's characters are owned by Saban Entertainment.

"Okay, things here are becoming rather hectic as of late. It's been a week since we departed for Miami. Jessie is still in the nut house from all I know, and Coach is driving us down to a nub. Needlesstosay, she may be the luckiest of us all. Yesterday, we departed for the gym at around 7 o'clock, and we did not get back until three in the morning, dang, everyone passed out in their doorways or onto their beds without changing or showering. I stink. Sohpie, Valerie, Karla are my best friends here, they are sweet and not judgmental. Even though attempting suicide, they don't hold it against me. It was a mistake, now that is the past, still...it's hard to let go of the fact that all of this could have ended on the hood of a Buick. Many years from now, my daughter will read this and begin to wonder whom her mother was growing up far from home. Honey, if you read this, don't make the same mistakes I did. Don't let the judgment of others persuaded you to conduct drastic measures to ease the pain, or make it all go away. There are people out there that do care for you, they are family, friends, and your angels"

"Kimberly! Hurry up, they are serving punch and cake at the lunch bar!" Sophie shouted going out the door, tucking in a T-shirt into her jeans, watching others go darting by for the same prize. _"Hurry!" _

"All right, im coming" replying back, dotting the last period in the journal before stuffing it in a secret location, then rushing outside. Pausing on the sidewalk was just as dangerous as standing in the middle of a busy freeway, back and forth, there was no pause in the amount of people. We looked at each other and laughed, we wouldn't have missed a minute of it.

Sophie shouted going out the door, tucking in a T-shirt into her jeans, watching others go darting by for the same prize. Replying back, dotting the last period in the journal before stuffing it in a secret location, then rushing outside. Pausing on the sidewalk was just as dangerous as standing in the middle of a busy freeway, back and forth, there was no pause in the amount of people. We looked at each other and laughed, we wouldn't have missed a minute of it.

Hard pressed, worn out, exhausted, however you want to call it, the entire team was physically and emotionally drained after only a week after arriving in Miami. Moral was low, we missed our families and friends, Coach had grounded us down to a mulch, we detested his very presence, yet, his job was have us be prepared to win. However, I wonder, deep down, if he does not have a control issue. Karla, from North Carolina, was a real quiet, yet sweet and innocent girl. Remind you of anyone? Anyway, just two days ago, after performing an exhaustive maneuver on the parallel bars, Coach pulled her aside for a, "Conference" which is little more than a string of put downs, insults, and assorted verbal admonishments. At the time, I was taking a drink from a fountain when Valerie came from behind and gave me a nudge. Looking up, she pointed this out with her head and we watched she broke down to tears and had to be prodded back onto the matt to resume her exercises.

We looked at each other in anger and confusion. This was not the way we were supposed to be trained. Something had to be down, yet, withheld ourselves for fear of retaliation. Regardless of what Coach had done, he still managed to push us this far, it was too late to replace him now. Perhaps he suffered from mood swings, because the very next day, he gathered us up, telling us to take the day off. Something is really wrong with that guy.

Inside the breakfast bar, me, Sophie, Karla, and Valerie sat together at a table to discuss some...girls stuff. As we "discussed," some really tall, long brown hair girl from the "Snot Club" stood up from her table far from us, casually approached and threw a full glass of milk and threw it at us, I believe aiming more at me, still, the glass hit the table, cartwheel, broke and splattered it's contents on all of us, like a sweet hand grenade. All of our tops were soaked, hair, face, every thing from the waist up was covered. Shock turned to anger, our blood boiled. The girl simply walked outside and to her room, all of us followed in hot pursuit. I had my sights on this...this...this thing as she waddled to her room, shutting the door, thus denying us any chance of revenge. Countless banging and verbal threats fell on deaf ears.

_"God,"_ I screeched into the air,_ "I hate these people!"_

"Me to" Sophie agreed, giving up pounding. "Let's get out of these clothes"

Mumbling in agreement, all of us departed down the hall. Half way, Coach came charging up. Before us, he stopped, out of breath. It took him a minute to gain his composure, we were waiting in anticipation for what news he had.

"Miami is shutting down the gym for three days for repairs"

"Repairs?" we asked in unison. "Why?"

"Well," he continued, "it seems that a water pipe had burst during the night and flooded to the arena floor. It's going to take that long to mop it all up and clean the water damage"

"What are we going to do until then?" a worried Karla asked, grabbing hold of my shoulders and holding me close.

"No other gyms are able to allow us to train, so...we are going to have to wait until the gym reopens" he confessed.

"Oh poo" I smirked.

"I know. But until then we are still going to train" Coach added before turning and walking away.

"How?" Karla tried to ask, but that man was long gone. Us girls looked at one another for the elusive answer.

"This place is getting weirder everyday" I said. Everyone agreed quietly before going to their rooms to change.

Sitting on the warm bed, undoing my bounded hair, Sophie went to the sink to clean her face, having already changed. "What are you going to do now with this time off?" she asked looking at me through the mirror.

"Oh, I'm probably going to call home and let them know how everything is going" I turned and laid down on the bed, "Then call Tommy" to myself.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing" taking a pillow and hugging it tightly.

"Well, you lazy bum" she said heading for the door, "Im going to go back and raid the food stand one more time. You need anything?"

"No thanks"

"OK, see you later"

With her gone, all that was left was the phone, and it sat just a few feet away, yet I seemed reluctant to pick it up. Whom to call? Mom? She is always longing to hear from me. Dad? Humpf. Tommy? That seemed like the most likely of courses. Picking up the receiver, I dialed his number, collect, and waited. Ringing tones seemed to go on for several seconds when someone finally picked it up.

_"Tommy?"_ enthusiastically

_"No"_ Said a young women's voice.

_"Who is this?"_

_"This is Catharine. Kimberly? Is that you?"_ she asked.

An eerie hush fell over the line, my mouth hung at the hinges. That hand holding the receiver trembled. I wanted to say something, but nothing came out. On the other end, a voice, _"Who is it, Cat?"_

_"I'm not sure, I think it's Kimberly"_ she replied.

Immediately, there was a rustle followed by Tommy's voice, _"Kim?"_ In a relieved voice.

_"Tommy?"_

_"Yea, it's me. What are you doing?"_

Wondering why Catharine is at your house whilst IM not is what I wanted to asked, instead I confessed the truth about Coach. He too was baffled by the sudden change, yet enjoyed hearing my voice. Only a week had passed, yet it felt like forever. I wanted to be in his arms again, hearing his voice is very soothing, I know he wanted to do the same with me. He asked how my training was going, my new friends, and Miami. I told him everything, about Sohpie, Valerie, yet neglected Jessie. After only fifteen minutes, he had to go. I reluctantly hung up the phone and hugged the pillow tightly, biting on the edge. There was a constant, unending thought, hovering in my mind. Why was Catharine there at the house? It seemed rather harmless, yet that dirty thought never left.

Pondering this, Sophie darted through the door wildly, jumping up and down. _"He's here! He's here!"_

_"Who is here?"_ I asked

"My boyfriend. He gave me a surprise visit" with that, she grabbed he and I was literally dragged out of the room by my hands to meet him. It was growing dark out now, the outsides likes illuminated the landscape of the courtyard next to the pool where girls were already swimming. It seems there was a party going on without my knowledge.

"Kimberly, I like you to meet my boyfriend" Sophie introduced after standing me up on the grass.

"Hi" I choked out, looking at him, rubbing my sore hands from the manhandling. This boy was very handsome, charming, offering a hand in which to shake. It was much bigger than mine, and I feared he would crush it with one simple squeeze. He said nothing, just smiled then looked back at Sohpie, "She doesn't say much, does she?" he asked.

"She does, right now she's just really exhausted," she cooed, "I'll you us some drinks" darting off to the bar, not realizing that he already had a drink in his hand. Oh well...


	22. the nightmare

Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it characters, etc. They are owned by Saban Entertainment Sophie, Valerie, Jessie are my sole creations.

_"Oh my gosh...this is probably the most difficult entry I'll ever make in my journal. Bare in mind, sweetheart, if you ever read this...never trust a man, and I hope that the good Lord will never put in front of you the same challenges I faced in these past three weeks...Sophie had sprinted off rather happily to fetch us some drinks, don't know what kind because she did not ask, what a horrible waitress. That left me and her boyfriend, Jason, standing in the soft grass next to the pool as people began to orbit around us, conversing, yet us two seem to be the only ones that were not. I had absolutely nothing to say to this stranger, and take it he had the same towards me. It was a hasty party, yet we were allowed us to unwind following a week of intense training. Even Coach watched from the balcony with a smile on his grizzly face, he was having a good time. Looking up at Jason, he was rather cute, really tall, lean yet muscular, must have been a body builder. He wore baggy black canvas pants similar to joggers with marshmallow white tennis shoes topped off with a large jean jacket and green shirt underneath. "So tactless" rolling my eyes as this fashion disaster, yet I remained mum, this was Sophie's boyfriend and I remained respectful. He was sweet, asking, "How does a girl so small manage to become a gymnast?"_

_"Lots of practice and lots of luck" I told him. He laughed._

_Bounding back with two large plastic glasses of punch, Sophie charged in between us. Hearing the laughter coming from us, she assumed we were getting along, that made her happy. Happy that we were getting along that is. Sophie was always strive to make people happy, thus that made her enjoy life more. She had this so sweet smile across her face, nothing I had ever seen before as she offered me a drink from a red plastic cup, my friend nearly spilled some punch on my person, instead hit the grass._

_Her attitude swiftly changed to a mixture of fear and depression, "Im so sorry" yelling and dropping down to her bare hands and knees trying to clean it up. Yes, clean it up. After one brief moment, we stared at her, glanced up at Jason whom was just staring down with a mild smirk on his face, as if he were enjoying it. Getting down with her, "Sophie, it's grass. It's not going to harm it" I wasn't trying to press the idea that she was stupid, she wasn't perhaps a neat freak that is it, also, I was disgusting to see a women on her knees cleaning like that. "So, have you talked to one another yet?" staggering back to her feet, brushing off bits of grass from her long legs. Her voice changed to a rather high pitch, childish whisper as her eyes glanced both me and him repeatedly. "Yes, we have" Jason spoke, "But, she's so small, it's so hard having eye to eye contact" pointing down to me. "Nice" rolling my eyes._

_"Hey, lay off her. She's the best one we have" Sophie played. It made me blush. Twenty tense minutes, there was alot of clatter between us, well, between Sophie and Jason that is. Eyes were strained, they did not have any eye contact what so ever throughout the entire conversation, her body was turned away from his, all questions seem to be directed towards me, even ones that were already asked. I wanted to ask what the problems was, yet, it was not my place to step in on personal problems. Reminded before that their relationship was on the rocks, it might intensify if a stranger stepped into the mix._

Remember Valerie? Well, she came charging in like a wild stallion, bouding, clapping her tiny hands together excitidly, _"You guys won't believe it" Valerie had a wide smile on her face._

_Three sets of eyes were looking at this eager girl, asking what it was._

_"One of the girls up stairs has a Play Station 2 that can play movies!" Eyes opened to their fullest extent from us girls. "Really?" It had been so long since we saw a good movie, well, since Coach had our cable disconnect after someone was caught watching HBO after dark. Ever the jitter bug, Sophie leapt as at this, throwing to the wind her two friends that were at her side, snatched Valerie with one hand and literally dragged her across the grass going towards the stairs. "Show me! Show me! Show me!"_

_"Uh...well...I will as soon as I can get ahead of you" Valerie grunted, able to pull away from the vice grip applied to her wrist. Their sudden departure left me and Jason alone once again. I was nervous being around this guy. He looked cute, sweet, and innocent, but I bet he could bounce me around like a pinball in a machine if he got the chance._

_"What do you say we get away from here?" he said out of the blue._

_"What?" at first, I was taken aback. This is the obvious sign of a teenage boys hormones going out of control. But, this was Sophies boyfriend, he can be trusted and would not dare to try anything with several dozen people's wondering eyes, would he. Sure, replying, getting to my feet. I decided to head to my room, and leave the door open so Sophie could get back in, and headed out immediately rather awkwardly, man was I tired, Jason was close behind, drink in hand. Our door was ajar already, so I pushed it in and found several articles of clothing strewn about on the beds and floor._

_"Oh my gosh" blushing._

_"Lovely place" he said, looking at it all._

_Hurriedly, I gathered up the clothes, packing them away into the little closet and closing it with complete redness in the face. "Oh man, sorry you had to see that" trying to apologize. "No need to worry" he brushed it off, "You should see Sophie's room, I didn't know she carpet for two years." Sitting down on my bed with my legs draped into the median, "Really?". Jason on the other facing inwards as well. "Oh yes" handing me my cup. Politely, he offered to make a quick toast, "To new friends and new adventures." Smiled, accepted, our cups tinked together, and we took a sip together. After a moment, things started to turn blurry, my head turned to helium...uhhhhhh._

_"When I woke up, I wasn't sure how much time had passed, no clock greeted me. Under my sheets, how? In my same clothes, but covered in sweat from head to toe, and it was cold outside those sheets. "What happened?" I groaned, wiping away the sweat from my forehead with a hand. No one was around, I was still dark outside, I could see the moon, it was full. Sitting up was painful, yet I managed to do so and scoot the edge of the bed and panned around. Nothing was out of place. Jason was gone. What just happened? Then, it sank in, "OH MY GOD" I never feltso dark and alone in all of my life, can anyone help me?_


	23. the awakening

Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, it's characters, etc. They are owned by Saban Entertainment. Sophie, her boyfriend Jason, Valerie, and Jesse are my creations.

Oh my gosh, I never felt so alone, so violated, so angry at the same time. A cold sweat broke out, drenching my body, soaking the sheets as I wrapped by arms around myself, knees bent up to my chest, oh god. Thousands of thoughts went racing through my head so fast, I couldn't remember what I was thinking. Did it? Could it? Where is...

Hands twitched so violently that I couldn't handle anything, tears came flowing out, sobbing, gasping for air, all choked up. Jason was gone. There was no sign of his departure. My cup was spilt on the floor, a dark stain marked where the liquid had spilt.

Several minutes must have passed before I managed to gain enough composure to get out from under the sheets. That is where, to my horror, found that, from my knees to my ankles were vertical cuts, long and deep with dried blood all over. There was no pain at all, I touched them to see if they were real, they were. I had no control over my vocals at all, the same words came spilling out, "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh"

Placing my bare feet on the floor, man it's cold, shuffled towards the mirror above the sink to check myself over, and it hurt, around the stomach and thighs. Got the mirror with difficulty, turned on the lights and found a horror show on my face. It's too difficult to describe anymore, I looked like what would have happened if that car when my suicidal thoughts began. All I need now is that damn voice to come...don't say it.

Opened up the faucet, got some soap, splashed the mixture onto my face, tried it several times and it still looked the same. "Oh god, just go away" I attempted to plead with the marks to go away. The door opened, a figure came in. Hiding behind the towel, with only my eyes above the edge, I looked into the reflection to see whom it was.

"Hey, Kim where have you been?" said a perky, sweet voice, Sophie.

"Ugh. Just been here, sleeping" avoiding eye contact.

"Really? You must have been tired" sitting down on her bed, began to remove her socks and shoes.

"Yes I was" promptly folding the towel, placing it neatly on the counter and walking into the bathroom, "Yes, because you were asleep for seven hours"

Hearing that, I immediately halted in my tracks, "Seven hours?" I questioned.

"Yes, it's nearly five in the morning"

"Where were you the whole time?" I asked.

"Watching movies, they had several good movies that I haven't seen in ages" putting her shoes into the closet, the walked to the sink.

"Are you all right" she asked, noting how I remained frozen in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Yes, perfectly" instantly snapped.

"What is wrong? You're not even looking at me" Sophie placed a hand on my shoulder, I turned my head to the left to take a glance, "Oh my God" gasping, taking a step back. "What the hell happened to you?" both hands clasped over an agape mouth.

"Im not sure. I woke up this way" I explained turning about fully.

"Look at your legs!" she pointed the numerous scars and blood, instantly, she snatched me up, threw me onto her bed, opened the closet, pulled out her gym bag, opened it, and took out what looked like a first aid kit and began to treat me. She bit into an alcohol wipe, unfolded it, and pressed it against my cuts, and I screamed bloody murder, again. "Why the hell did you do that?" I screamed at Sophie, whom paid no attention as she put another one to the opposite leg where I again screamed. In no time, the cavalry showed up, consisting of Coach in the head, and several of the girls in tow whom were rubbernecking outside.

"What happened this time?" he demanded, then noticed the numerous abrasions on my legs and the condition of my face. "Holy..." I merely nodded at him lightly before passing out on the bed with the last thought, "Why?"

"Hey Kim! Stay awake! Stay with us sweetheart" I heard a voice. My eyes opened to see the night sky, with numerous stars twinkling, one seemed to be moving across the inky black night, so I quietly made a wish.

"How are you feeling, Kim?" I looked to see Sohpie holding my hand.

"I c...c...c...can't feel...anything" choking it all out.

"I know, just hang in there."

"Where are we going?" I asked, seems we were moving outside.

"You're going to the hospital to be examined" she said.

"Oh no!" squirming wildly to get away. "You're not sending me back to the looney bin! I've been there..." that girl held me down gently, yet authoritatively down to the stretcher as we reached the ambulance. I wanted her to come with me, but the paramedics said no, we had to separate, "Good bye" I said to her, looking at those soggy eyes as the doors closed and drove off.

Arriving at the Miami hospital, the paramedics blissfully took me into the ER where an entire team was there, waiting for me. "Here we go again" I muttered.

"Hello, Ms. Hart. Im Doctor Smyth. You're going to be just fine" a tall, gray bearded, wrinkly old man said, standing over me as they wheeled me in. Somehow, it did not feel comfortable back in a hospital, surrounded all around by white, people standing over you, bright lights in your eyes, the feeling of helplessness, like your on a dinner plate and they are the hungry ones. I fully expected to see a meat grinder come out and carve up my innards. Someone jabbed a needle into my arm, the inside elbow, "Ow you dumb..." then quickly departed. "They took a sample of your blood for examination" Dr. Smyth asked, placing gloved over his hands, "Now what happened?"

"I was hoping you would tell me?" I became sarcastic.

"Who did this to you?" a nurse asked.

"I don't know" relaxing as I felt my blood run slowly, must be the I.V bottles.

"All right, Ms. Hart. There is nothing serious, just several deep cuts, no vital damage to arteries or bone, we'll have you patched up in no time" Smyth smiled as he walked away, then asked for a nurse to come with him, oh no.

Drifting off into sleep, I felt no pain at all as my body was patched up again. God. How many times must my body be subjected to some type of torture? It seems that, no longer do I have control over my body or my life. Like some writer is controlling every aspect, my friends, family, my injuries. If I ever find him, I'm going to kill him...


	24. the return

The Voices Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it characters, etc. They are owned by Saban Entertainment.

I woke up, having been taken to a hospital. Down my legs are deep cuts, I have no recollection of what had transpired, other than taking a drink with Sophie's boyfriend in my room. Awoke to find him gone, and my body ravaged. Blood was drawn from me, doctors bandaged my wounds, now I had to lay back and relax. "Here I am, again. Back inside a hospital. Those bright white walls, Florissant lights, and strange, elusive odor that hung in the room" my eyes widened. In here for five minutes and im singing poetry to myself. Dang, I'd kill for my diary. Hope Sophie is taking good care of it. Speaking of which...where was she?

No one else was in this room, big enough for two. On a wall before me, very high up was a television that was off, which is better off, because I could not reach it with my short stature. These covers are warm. Unconsensness allowed the nurses to change my clothes to a patient's robe. One peak outside the covers, where the cold air touched my skin was enough to send me back under, shivering.

Alone for some time, man it's quiet. Isolated, cold, vulnerable. What happened? I remember Jason, seeing his face, smiling, we made a toast, took a sip, then everything went blurry. Was there something in the drink, there had to be something in the drink. But what?

Oh my gosh! It had to be one of those date rape drugs that was on the news earlier. Oh jeez. How could I be so stupid as to not see it coming, but now im questioning myself as to "Why me?"

"God? haven't I been put through enough? I've tried suicide, nearly been killed twice. Why must you torture me so?" I cried onto the pillow, virtually dehydrating my body. Left alone wallowing in sorrow for some time, until a lovely tap came from the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

Taking a breather from my tearful questioning, I looked up, "Tommy?"

"It's me, beautiful" he walked in, arms open, going up to my bed.

"Oh, what are you doing here?" as if I didn't know as he strongly hugged me and held for a moment before pulling back.

"I got a call from your coach stating that you were in the hospital"

We thought the same thing and spoke "AGAIN!" and laughed.

His look grew concerned as those eyes cast down onto the bed. "What happened?" touching the sheets covering my leg. Qinching in pain, I replied, "Im not sure. I woke up this way"

Tommy face changed, as if he didn't believe me. The truth finally came out, "What really happened?". My face fell, my smile disappeared, "I told you...I don't remember"

"(SIGH) Look, Kimberly, you don't have to be ashamed, just tell me" he insisted for a response.

"Tommy" my voice grew high pitched and scratchy, "I...don't...remember. I was with Jason..."

"Jason!" he snapped. "Who's Jason?" his eyes seem to widen and turn fiery with jealousy. Reaching out and held one large hand, "He...he's Sohpie's boyfriend"

"What were you doing with someone else's boyfriend?" his voice began to turn to anger, his hand began to squeeze mine tightly. It hurt. "Tommy...you're" it was useless to break his grip.

"What were you doing?" he suppressed my voice with his own. Trying to convince him was also futile. No amount of words would justify my actions, which by now, were merely forgotten. No one believes a word I have said. Doctors, nurses, no one. Why don't they? Perhaps Jason got to them before hand and down played me? There was no way to tell for sure. Everything is going out of control.

In a fit of rage, Tommy simply stormed out of the room, down the hall away from me. Before my words cold halt him, the ranger leader was gone from my grasp, leaving me again, alone, sulking on hospital bed. A bracelet was fixed to my right wrist. I began to read it: Hart, Ann Kimberly hmmmm no word on why I was there. Darn. Someone must know. Where is that nurse? Found the call button, pressed it, a short, brown haired nurse came in. "You need something" she asked, "Yes, why am I here?" At first she seemed mystified, slow to speak, "well, the doctors are running tests right now. They should come back with the answers later today."

Resting somewhat uncomforting in my bed, no tubes jabbed into my arm, not even an I. V bottle, funny, feeling thirsty. Nothing was moving, talking, or any other signs of activity. Machines that before were driving me nuts were silent, no talk on a p. a system, just an eerie silent hung over me. Feeling alone, very alone. What did happen that night? Where was Jason? Did he take off? Sounds rather...creepy.

Knock Knock

"Who is it?" lifting up my head from the pillow. "Hi, Kim. How are you feeling?" Sophie came at last.

"Hi Sohpie" it was great to see her again, though, not like this. Without another word, she sat at the foot of my bed. "How are they treating you?" patting my ankle. Ouch. Why must they do that? "Pretty good" replying back, sitting up, "Just really creeps me out. Being here". She scoffed, "I know the feeling" a smile came to that pretty face. "Kimberly, I only know you for a short time, but we have been through a lot. Now I have to ask you, what happened last night?" At first, it was hard to say for certain, it was just a blur, then it began to spill back. However, I bit my tongue, it was Jason whom was last with me, and if I tell her, Sophie that, whom knows how she might react. Truth is the best policy, I had to tell her.

"Sophie," my head lightly lowered, looking at her hand on my ankle, in a low voice, "Last night, when you left to see the movie, Jason was still with me. He said we should go to a quiet place, so we went to our room. There, he gave me a drink, a toast, took a sip and everything went blurry. And that is how I woke up"

Now a real heavy silence fell over the room. Those eyes were fixed angry, breath came out in hot shots of steam, her grip tightened on my ankle. Tears came through my eyes. Having said my part, now I wait for retaliation.

"Jason would never do that! Why must you spread rumors like that? It's slander!" she snapped

Through my crying, I tried to reason with her, "Sophie, please listen..."

"No" spitting in my face, "I will not listen to a whore!" stomping out of the room, leaving me to swim in tears, "Please, Sohpie, please" whining lowly, sitting on my bed, legs bent inward, arms wrapped around, head sunk low. What was happening? My whole world seem to revolve around dread, despair, resentment. Only thing that would top it all off is that voice, "disgrace"


	25. the voice returns

The Voices Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters associated with the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban entertainment. However, the other characters, Sohpie, Jessie, and Jason, are mine.

"Oh my gosh" whimpering lowly, covered in my hospital linen, it was all beginning to happen again, Tommy is not here, Sophie now hates my guts, no one believes me, and now, you are here.

This voice, it's my own creation, and yet, I have absolutely no control over it. That searing, hiss like voice, lingering in my ears, penetrating it's death taunts into my mind, I just want it to leave me in peace. But, it resisted my every attempt. Now, alone, I was at it's mercy.

"No one believes you. You are a liar!"

"I am not. Leave me alone!" crying into my curled up body.

"You are a filthy, rotten, women."

"I am not"

"Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssss"

"NO!" I grabbed something off the end table beside me and hurled it blindly. It smashed the wall, the voice dissipated, and I hid under my covers, a fiendish attempt to hide from it.

"Ms. Hart?" a soft voice came allying with a light tap on the door frame. Took a peak above the edge of my covers, to find someone there. A tall, gauntly man, in a fine suit a bushy mustache and finely combed hair with brown eyes smiled, "Hi, im Danny Marenlo."

"Who?" drying up my tears with my covers.

"Danny Marenlo. A friend of Jason"

Jason. That name sent a cold chill down my spine, and made my lips turn up. "What kind of friend?" I spat. Stunned by this, he replied, "Actually, im his lawyer".

"His lawyer? What is this all about?" retreating up my bed.

"Well, Mr. Jason called me, asked if I can come down and visit you".

Why in the world would he send a lawyer? He doesn't have the spine to see me himself? This man wanted something from me as did Jason. I could feel it.

"It seems that, when you were brought in here, you said that Mr. Jason tainted your drink, you blacked out, and now wake up with claw marks on your legs. Well,..."

"Here it comes"

"How sure are you that HE was the one that did it? If anything happened?"

I was lost for words. This stranger was basically accusing me of lying. Anger mixed with shock. I had no response to give this allegation, just hugged my pillow in front of me tighter.

Residing beside my bed, he carefully removed a thick wad of paper from underneath his coat, now his voice, once soft and descent, went to a low, hissing, whisper, "See, we don't want any bad press to leak out about Mr. Jason now do we? I have here..."

"Get away from me!" yelling at the top of my lungs.

In a hurry, he dashed out into the hallway. Moments later, a nurse showed up, they always just miss them.

Things calmed down soon afterwards. Food came. Yippee (rolling eyes) more along the lines of soft food for me. Carton milk, mash potatoes, steamed carrots, cream corn, a chocolate brownie, always a goodie, and something they called a steak, but it looked nothing like. The dull butter knife that came with it couldn't pierce the thick slap of meat, so I went around it and ate everything else, saving the brownie for the last. Before I could reach it though, nature called. No bed pan for me. I was too good for it, instead, I got off my bed and went to the bathroom. Minutes later, I reemerged, tying up my robe before sitting back down behind my bed table, only to discover, my brownie was missing.

"Where..."

Before I could complete it, a police man entered the room without so much as knocking. Rude.

"Ms. Hart?" authoritvely.

"Yes"

"I'm detective Art Sheeves of the Miami Police Department. We came to ask you some questions regarding a Mr. Jason."

"What about him?" snapping back.

"We regret to inform you that we have found his body"

My mouth immediately hung loose, "Wait. Found his body?" There was no need to clarify those words. "Yes, he was found dead in a motel bathroom."

"How did he die?"

"Hacked up really badly, the whole room was covered in blood."

Whoa. Holding back vomit, took it all in. "I understand his lawyer was here recently?".

"Yes"

"Well, Jason called his lawyer, Mr. Marenlo was called to come by here earlier this morning, but you were here, so that rules you out as a suspect"

"Thank heavens"

"However, we need to still ask you some questions."

Agreeing to answer them, it wouldn't dawn on me what was transpiring elsewhere, or therefore before me. I told the detective that I had no knowledge of Jason's whereabouts after I came here, nor did I sign anything to his attorney. Satisfied that I was telling the truth, he left, giving me a great sigh of relief, now that chapter was over with. when he left, I wondered, who would kill Jason in such a fashion? Was it Sohpie? Hardly. she seemed to nice to done something like that? Tommy? That was a possibility, yet farfetched at the same time. Robert? Naw, he's gone, and he would never hurt someone, but would he? Before he left, he stated that I would see him again, and someone did attack Jessie when she stole my diary, but...I don't know.

Where is my brownie?

Pondering my treat's location, another tap came from the door. Come on in, everyone else has been here. Tell you what, why don't I get out of my bed so you can see me in my robe. Like that?

The man stood there, listening to all this, and said nothing, flaberghasted by this spring in attitude, that is, until, I saw it was Tommy Oliver. "Tommy? What are you doing here? I thought you left". He stood there, spellbound by my freak occurance. "I...I was, but now i've calmed down. I also talked to the detective that was just here in the hallway. They've found Jason, dead."

"Yes, I know. It's horrorable."

"Who would do such a thing?" he wondered, sitting on a chair beside my bed, back pressed against the wall. "It's just..."

"Just what?" asking, also sitting on my bed's edge, facing him. "It's just strange ever since you left for Florida. Everything has changed. For the both of us".

"Tommy...I know things have changed. But, we can get through them" my hand rested on his neck, lightly pulling him towards me. "I know we will" he came from his seat and kissed me.

"Promise?" asking him.

"Promise"


	26. the news

The Voices Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the characters of the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban Entrainment. However, the other characters are of my own creation, as is THE VOICE.

Here I am again, this time, Tommy was in my arms again. He came back like I always knew he would. Strong like a bull, but gentle as a kitten, that was Oliver. He was angry over what was happeneding, that was understandable, but, there was still so much more that was being withheld from him, not for my sake, but for his. Yes, there was that damn voice coming back, but there was still remnants of that night, with Jason that I was still trying to piece together. What had happened between us two in that room? Aspiked drink had knocked me out for a long period of time, and when awaken later, there were these strange claw marks going down by legs, it was if someone dug into me and dragged themselves down all the way to my ankles. Before they were bandages up, Doctors took samples for testing, and so, this is where we pick up from. Still waiting here in my cold, white room to hear from them, and now im really scared. So scared that im trembling. What did Jason do, if anything, to me? To recap even further, apparently, Jason, Sophie's so called boyfriend,called his attorney to speak to me, and attempted into persuading me to not tell anyone about this. Trying to get me to submit to a gag orders, that's what they call it. Well, that apparently did not work even ifI were to sign it, because notlong after the attorney left, police found Jason inside a motel bathroom, hacked to pieces. And, way before that, Jessie, that little thief,was attacked by a person in the shadows. It was inconceivable that it could have been Robert, he was a gentle spirit, and by now he is gone. "You don't need me anymore" he said, last time I saw him, but now I do, I need protection, something that a regular human like Tommy can't and something more than any Power Ranger can do.

Together, me and Tommy had a good conversation about life back in Angel Grove.Rangers were doing good. Catherine, whom hadtaken my place when I left for Florida,is doing well enough. A spunky, soft spoken Australian with blonde hair and soft eyes, really attractive. Tommy and I took a liking to her, and she became a logical choice for the team.

Trini, Jason, and Zack were doing well to in the Peace Conference, now they were in Kosovo to settle the disputes there, last time they were in Bosnia. Sure it was dangerous, but im confident they could handle it for themselves. Whilst, im stuck in a cold hospital room. He stuck around, and chatted some more, for all the great times we had. his smile was really contagious, I couldn't fight holding back one myself. But, as usual, all good things must come to an end. He had to leave to tend to some matters at home. "Oh the good ol' days back in California" I sighed as be began to leave.

"Don't worry" he told me heading out the door, "You're not missing much" with that, he waved, smiled, and disappeared into the hallway, leaving me to hold onto a blanket, "But I am missing much" to myself. I missed and are missing so much. My friends, my home, my own bed. It was enough to put anyone to tears. Just think about it hard enough when you realize that where you are right now is not the place you want to be. I want to be some place warm, protected, and loving. Instead, im now alone again inthis room. It was just too difficult to think sitting around, waiting whilst everyone else had movement and others to talk to. I need to take a walk and nothing was prohibiting me from doing so, "if the nurses wanted me, I'll be down the hall" I tried to say to those clustered around a nurses station, but I just brushed it off and they ignored me. Dressed in a blue robe and flimsy slippers, surrounded by a chilling cold that's always in a hospital and a strange lingering odor, I walked. No directions at all,just went out my door and turnedleft, and followed awide, brightly lit hallway that led to no where in particular. My lightly touched ametal hand rail attached to the wall, where I glided along for some time, mixed up in thought and timebefore another hallway intersected.

Pausing to look around, I found there were only two choices. One was straight ahead which was a contination of the hall, or to the right which was a set of elevators. That was the only logical choice, really, hehe, I loved to play on these. Jumped into one after a orderly got out and quickly punched the close door button, now it was all mine.Pressed the button for the basement and it dropped rapidly all the way down, nearly lifting my tiny frame from the floor. Coming to a stop, doors opened to a dank looking parking lot. No one around. Closed them again, "this all the way tothe top" I smiled pressing the 8th and top floor. Man, was it fast, up and down, up and down several times till my stomach couldn't take it anymore and I got out on the first floor, dizzy. "That's it" wheezing, "Im getting off". When those doors opened, I uneasily stepped out, holding onto a wall rail to support me as my composure set in.

"UG! Where am I?"A sign was suspended from the ceiling directly in front of me that read, "cafeteria ->" and instantly I felt elated."All right" clapping my hands, "some food", then another sign caught my eye, _"children's day care"._ "Oh my gosh, I love children, especially little ones" I wanted to go see them first.

One hand held my robe shut, even though bound by a belt, one hand held the hallway rail tightly, as my feet shuffled downclean, white tile floorat a slow, but steady pace. Markers posted above me kept my travel short and uneventful.When I found, there was a small, single room with short blue carpeting. All aroundthree walls were toychests, a mounted television with VCR a wide open window that let in the warm sun, and a small radio that was playing soundtracks.There were several children were in there of various ages playing around. I couldn't resist taking a peep through the door way and watched with much excitement.They were so cute, adorable playing with no cares. One had Legos, the other sat watchingtelevision, and this little boy had two tanks in his hands, playing war.

They were adorable, "You enjoy your fun time, little ones, you have no cares, and I pray you don't go through what I am" speaking in my mind.As I watched, the little boy with the tanks looked up, connecting with my eyes. He looked so familiar, dark brown hair, a good smile, brown eyes, fat jowls, really cute. He smiled. I smiled back, he then went back to playing and I soon departed to see if I could find the maternity ward which I did. Gazing through a wide window, my eyes saw so many in small beds, some crying, others looking around, some asleep. So cute. Behindthat window, I watched them, ahand pressed up against it, playing with those that looked at me. "Hi...so cute..."

Those moments there, staring at the children was a big boost to my morale. I had forgotten why I was in the hospital to begin with, or even if I was a patient, no cares at all. Seeing those babies made me wonder about Tommy and me.I enjoy our relationship, but is it ready for a step like this?

This question hung with my as I shuffled to the cafeteria. Not many people there at the moment, a few cooks, and a couple of eaters. A small coffee stand was set up, with tea or coffee, plus donuts. Oooooh donuts, imitating Homer Simpson complete with tounge and drool. Hehe, sorry. I wanted one so bad. But, as I took up a eclair and held it up to my mouth:

"Kimberly Hart, report back to your room, immediately" crackled a voice from the p. a system.

All right, all right, grumbling. But, I wasn't going empty handed. Itook that donut on the ride of it's life back up the elvator. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee up to my floor, stepped out, and began to munch on my treat in reaching my room where a doctor was there waiting for me. "Ms. Hart?" he asked, removing a pair of thin frame spectacles, "have a seat". This I did without much thought. Course, I couldn't eat in front of him, so I got some tissues from a box nearby and placed it my night stand before letting him resume. "Sigh", holding a chart. "We have run some test on your blood, and..."

What? Darn your cliff hangers and spill it, is what I wanted to say, but that wasn't me at all.

"We found in your blood, traces of chloroform, a form of anesthesia, which means someone may have spiked your drink. Luckily, that is all we found. Also, we ran tests and determined that you were not sexual assaulted."

I fell back on my bed, joyous "Yes" laughing, tears pooling my eyes. Elated, so many words for joy I wanted to say them all, but my mind was just blank. I'd kill to have Billy here. However,hat still did not explain the claw marks on my legs. He had no explanation for it either. "Juding by their width and features" the doctor said,"they looked to be from human nails, as if someone was dargged down your legs, his nails digging into your flesh". By now, they were bandaged up, they didn't go too deep.

"What happens to me now, doctor?" asking him from my bed after regaining some sense of composure.

"Well, we can keep you here to wait and see if those cuts heal, but are free to go now whenever you feel ready." Nodding knowingly, the doctor took his leave. Before he did, the old manpatted me on the shoulder, "You're very brave." whispering lowly. I was? I was brave? How? But, it didn't matter now if I was brave or not,it was over, I was still pure and innocent, I...I...i'm still lost for words. Sophie was still mad at me though, Jason is dead, Tommy came back after a while to vent off, and Jessie was still away. Amazing what could happen in the space of only a few weeks, right? A reflection of that day when I fell off the balance beam is still vivid, and how I wanted to throw myself into oncoming traffic, god, then that boy whom saved me. My mind was submerged for a moment that I was jolted out of it by simple:

Knock knock

Looking up from my bed, there in the doorway was Sophie with a smile on her face, and sadness in her eyes. "Hi, Kim. Listen (taking a seat next to the bed) I wanted to come and say im sorry for being so angry at you. Jason is dead, his body will be buried soon after the detectives get through with him," tears came down her cheeks. "Im sorry for being so angry. Ijust...couldn't handle it. I loved him so much, now he's gone. You know what it means to have someone then find out they have secrets? It's as if they don't really exist. You know how that feels?"

"Yes, I do"


	27. The buddy system

The Voices Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers or it's characters. They are owned by Saban Entertainment.

_"Gosh, where do I begin, diary? It's been nearly a month since I wrote to you. I'm sorry, things have just been getting hectic as of late. Where do I begin? Perhaps it's best to start from the beginning…."_

There was a long wait as the hospital as doctors were running tests. During that long lull, I had a chance to think and reflect on everything that had happened, and everything that was about to happen in the near future. Those babies really had an impact on me. When those tests turned out to be negative, I was elated, because then, I was free to go back to training with Coach, whom was not too thrilled over my "vacation" as Im sure he's calling it. But, before I could have a chance to leave, Sophie, a dear friend and fellow teammate, came back after stomping away a few days ago. Now, she was back, appologizing for her actions, which, or course, I accepted, "Kimberly, I'm sorry for the way I acted…." sobbing into her hands as I tried to comfort her by hugging tightly. It was very emotional, and difficult for her as well as me. She lost the man that she loved so much. "We wanted to have a family once I got out of Pan-Global" going on between sobs, "We wanted to have a daughter so it would be just like me…." I couldn't say anything in which to consul at this point. How do you tell a girl after the loss of a future husand? Better luck next time? No. That was something Bulk and Skull might do, but I was different. "But, I knew from the get go that he was lying" she barked in a burst of rage.

"Wha…?" my mouth hung open

"I noticed the way he flirted with the other girls in the tryouts and in practice, even you" she lifted her head and glared at me, completely water eyed, "Now he's gone. Who would do such a thing? Police found blood all over the walls, he literally drowned in his own blood".

As she continued to speak, my mind began to wonder. I believe I knew who would do it. Farfetched as it may seem, I believe it was Robert, my protector. He must be back, he promised he would.

"What are you thinking?" a voice asked. Snapping back to reality, I realized it was Sophie, she was staring at me.

"What?" shaking off a daze.

"You seemed to be day dreaming. What about?" as she wiped away the last remaining tears from her eyes with an over used tissue. "Oh," I replied, "nothing," rubbing her shoulders, then I leaned onto her and hugged one another tightly. "Coach sent me out here once he found out you were cleared by the hospital. We have training to do tomorrow at the gym"

"You mean, he wants you to train after all this?" flabbergasted.

"Yes," nodding her head, "you know coach, train, train, train, don't let personal episodes get in the way of success." gripping her fists.

I nodded in agreement and scoffed. Coach's tactics for cooping with loss was more work, and the way it seemed to be going, we were going to die with the amount of stress he was putting on us and the rest of the team.

"Well, we best be going. You can stay in our room for the night. Right now, the rest of the girls are paranoid that you are a bad luck charm" Sophie said, standing up, "Do you have anything that you brought with you?"

"No" I said, standing up as well, "Let's get out of this creepy place." Outside, we hailed a taxi and took it all the way back to the hotel. When we reached our room, everyone was gone. Sitting on her bed, Sophie began to undo her shoe laces when she said, "Coach said for us to wait here for everyone to come back. It shouldn't be long." I sat down on the other bed, her roommates, then leaned back on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, my mind began to wonder about aimlessly. Noticing that I wasn't moving, "Are you all right?" Sophie asked, throwing her shoes into the closet.

"Hmm?" looking at her, "Oh, yes, my mind was just wondering"

"You've been thinking?" sitting back on her bed, this time up near the pillows to rest her head on, "About what?"

Not knowing what to say at first, I had to make up an answer, "I don't know" looking at the white plaster ceiling, then I bit my lip, it wasn't true. I was thinking. Thinking a lot about Jason.

"You're thinking about Jason, aren't you?" asked.

I didn't hide it, "Yes"

"About what?" asking, laying on her side, arm bent to prop up her head.

"Oh..." sighing, "About Jason" that part slipped out.

"Why him?" Sophie questioned.

"I'm not sure. It's just bizarre that he was killed that way" rolling over to look at her.

"Humph" was all I got in response, "Well, Jason was not always the faithful boy..." trailing off.

Wanting to question what she meant, my question was cut mid sentence by a knock on the door, with a voice attached to it. "Sophie? You in there?" It was Coach, the team must have returned now from their training session. Getting up from her bed, Sophie took the brief trip to the door, unlocked it, and accepted the man into her domain. Coach took a few steps in, then paused to look at me on the bed still. "How are you feeling, Ms. Hart?" he asked.

"Great" I replied, "When do I get to start my training?" jittery.

"Well, training is over for today. We'll start first thing in the morning. You got a lot of catching up to do. Mean time, Sophie here will be your buddy."

"Buddy?" raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she will follow you around wherever you go to keep an eye on you. Also, she will also be your new room mate. So, gather your belongings and move into here. Valerie will change places with you."

Nodding in acceptance, but a tad concerned, Coach looked at Sophie, said something to her that I couldn't hear then departed. Once the old man was gone, "Let's get your stuff"she perked. It wasn't difficult in gathering it all up, most of my stuff was already packed, just some shoes and toiletry items, plus my hidden diary. Once it was all in my arms, we walked the incredable short distance to my new room and promptly set them aside. Enough of that, time to relax. Together, we both sat down and flicked on the television. Luckily, we had cableand HBO, much better than the hospital. It was soothing to watch movies. We didn't say much, Sophie seemed to drift off into her own little world, and I let her be. No sense in bothering her now by asking many questions. But I had so many I wanted to ask, no her, but someone else. Someone that was elusive and mysterious. Some time passed, I came back and jotted down into my diary again:

_"When dinner was served at 5, it was roast beef with mashed potatoes and gravy with milk or soda in the dining hall. It was delicious, and with Valerie and Karla with us, we enjoyed some chit chat to help break up the depression of Jason's death. It was all too bizarre to me to comprehend at this point. I already saw a dead body, up close. After that, my mind seemed to shut down, I had no feeling towards Jason or his death. To me, he got was he deserved. For drugging my drink and trying to do something else"_

After taking our fill, me and Sophie went back to the room to spend the rest of the night together, watching television and sleeping in warm beds. Going down the hallway, Sophie wanted to stop and get some sodas and asked if I wanted some. Saying no thanks, I continued the short distance to the room to wait for her. Alone at last, I looked outside to see if Sophie was coming yet. No, she was talking to Valerie out of earshot, now I can begin my questioning.

"Look, Robert. I know you are out there, dang it. I want you to come out here right now and face me" stomping around the room, making a lot of racket. This Robert character, he was slippery, but if he was anything that I think he is, he will show up when I need him. "All I want is answers" calling out into the void, "And need to know…."

Staring around in the empty room, nothing stirred. The window was shut, air conditioner deactivated, I wonder if I spelled it right. Sophie was fast asleep as well as everyone else in the entire hallway.


	28. the wierd reversal

The Voices Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own The Power Rangers, it's characters, etc. They are owned by Saban Entertainment. However, Sophie, Jason the Boyfriend and Robert are my creations.

This Robert character, whatever he was, human or some sort of spiritual entity, was quite the character. Somehow, he always managed to show up at just the right time, and disappear as quickly as he arrived, without a trace to his existance, oh my gosh, it was just like the glory days back in Angel Grove. No amount of pleaind with the shadows around me could force that spirit to come out so that I may ask him my lingering questions. I wasn't much for spirits, despite how much I have endured in Angel Grove, but now, im pleading with Robert for him to show himself now. I bet, somewhere, he was sitting down behind me, just watching, mocking at my feeble attempts to call back the dead or perhaps checking me out, the pervert. All I wanted from him was answers. No longer was his spiritual protection needed, I wasn't in the crazy clinic anymore or being held by a deranged rapist, I wasn't the little princess of the group any more. Independent, that's what. My own person. No longer a child. My pleads went unanswered. Lights in this room were very dim to say the least. Many shadows were crossed on it's walls and plaster ceiling. In the back area with the bathroom and sink, it was dark. I kept saying to myself, if I need him, he will appear to me, but to no avail. After several minutes of trying to getnly coax this man out, my dander finally started to get up, "All right, come out!" now commanding, but that didn't work either because I soon gave up over the fact that my high pitched voice might attract someone that didn't need to hear this. Perhaps I'll acted endangered, "Help. Help" I whimpered, falling onto my bed in a dramatic fashion, "I'm being attacked" Again, nothing happened, gish it was real pathetic to see. Hmmmm, I had to keep trying, he wasbound to show up. He promised to see me again, perhaps I did already, but somehow, I felt, deep down, through all the one person image, I needed him.

A knock came to the door, my time of isolation, perhaps my last one, was over. Getting up and opening it, in stepped the slender figure of Sophie came in, arms full of sodas and a smile on her face, "Valerie is enjoying her room" she said, moving past me and towards the sink where a large, plastic bucket sat full of ice. "She is saying that Jesse will soon be out of the hospital, but it's Coach's decision whether or not she could come back to Pan Global" she added, setting down her drinks, burying as many as she could into this makeshift freezer before tossing one to me, "Here" she said, "time for you to lighten up"

I was lighting up, or light enough, take your pick. This moist, green can I held read, "Seven Up". Not really my choice, but heck, go with what you got, right?. My nails had no problem in opening this can.. Sitting back down on my own bed, I took a small sip and then watched as Sophie climbed onto her own bed opposite of me. She was rather cheerful, that smile was still plastered on her face, considering what had happened not too long ago. Perhaps that girlput it all behind her. Wonder if the police questioned her or not, if they did perhaps it slipped my mind. Oh great, im rambling, sorry, darn soda. Once both of us were relaxed, she flipped on the television, but there wasn't much one. Some talk shows, no good movies. Frustrated, it was quickly turned off, then she laid on her side, looking at me.

"So, Kim. Tell me about your boyfriend" bringing a pillow to her front and began to hug it.

I became red face by just the mere mentioning his name, "Well, Tommy, he's very sweet" smiling in reply.

"Uh huh. Tall?" smiling.

"Yes, very"

"Dark?"

"Not really"

"Handsome?"

"Darn right he is" but I kept that part to myself.

For several minutes, we discussed Tommy and it seemed that the world came off our shoulders. All mention of Jason and the outside world were forgotten, it was just me and Sophie, two teenage girls. I missed so much being a Power Ranger. It was a lively conversation, we laughed, joked, and teased one another. I no longer felt like a victim, but alive again. I'm sure Sophie felt the same way. "Tommy and I met in Angel Grove. He was a new student" adding on.

"Oh? Was it love at first sight?" she smirked and winked.

"HAHA...well...yes" blushing bright red.

"What did you two do together? What was your first date?" becoming rather nosey, but it was just between us girls. No one else could find out.

"Well,..." I began, "he took me down to the lake, just the two of us"

Becoming rather intrigued, Sophie began to lean forward, "Really? How cute. What happened?"

I didn't want to tell her what happened next because, several Putties came and ruined the fun for us, so I had to cut and splice something in my mind to cover it all up. "Well, he stood close to me, holding my hands, he proclaimed his love for me" At that moment, "OHHHHHHH" with a big smile, "You're in love"

As the hours dragged on, we began to slow down, we were becoming sleepy. Glancing at the clock on the end table between us, it read 7:41, still very early. Either it was fatigue or jus tension of past events, but Sophie cracked, "I'm sure Jason was cheating on me" out of the blue.

"Wha..?"

"That's why im not really mourning his death, because I'm positive he was cheating on me. He deserved it"

My face was frozen in fear and confusion, "Wha...?" Did I hear it just right? Someone just died, someone very dear and she doesn't care?

"How are you positive?" I asked, knowing it was foolish to do so. "I heard things" that was all she replied before angrily rolling away on her bed to try and go to sleep. Asking her for more information would be foolish, it wasn't my stay to ask her to divulge information to a stranger, we barely knew each other. And yet, I already told her about Tommy, why not return the favor? No, no, that would be immoral. Just let her be, Kimberly. If she says that their relationship is or was in trouble, then it's best to let them sort it out by themselves. But, one of them is dead. Shut up. Just shut up. I hate it when I argue with myself. I always lose.

Trying to distract myself, I pulled out my diary from it's secret hiding spot, abet, it was under my pillow, found a pen inside a bag and began to jot down on a blank page,_ "Dear Diary...Something very confusing happened just now..."_ As if she could hear the pen scribbling on paper, Sophie rolled back over, "Are you writing this down?" in rare fiery anger.

"N...N...no" I replied, startled because I had never seen her like this. Closing the book, I tried to hide it underneath my prone body, but it was too late.

"Yes, you were. Give it to me!" standing up in the space between the beds. "Now!"

Of course I refused, "Calm down". Instead of cooling off, the girl began to grab for it. Curling up into a ball on the bed wasn't the brightest idea, for in moments, Sophie, much stronger than I, grappled and freed my diary from my grasp then rushed into the bathroom, locking it behind her. "Now, I'm going to make sure you didn't mention that" she said through the door as I came up to try and open it.

_"Dear Diary"_ Announcing in a high pitched voice, trying to mimic me


	29. the second coming

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, it's characters or places. They are owned by Saban Entertainment. However, I do own Sophie, Valerie, Robert they are mine.

Hi, sorry for the common briefing per chapter, but right now im in the midst of a little crisis."Dear Diary", Sophie exclaimed in a high pitch voice inside a protective lair that was are bathroom, "What a wonderful day today...". Grrrrrrrr, "Open this darn door!" pounding feverishly on it's light, plywood frame. "Gosh!" oh, sorry, for those that were just joining me on this lastest episode here in Miami, Sophie, my roommate, had stolen my diary and is right now reading snippets from it. Occasionaly, she'll pause and skim over borning details or have difficulties with my writing, that is why I write like that, that was the only lull that came from her verbal assualts. Upon coming onto a juicy part, she would pick up again, "Dear Diary", exclaiming in a high pitch voice to mimic me. I bet she wouldn't have had the guts to do so if itweren't for that lairthat she now resides in, it's called the bathroom. "What a wonderful day today...Tommy is so strong...his hands are broad".

Oh my gosh! STOP! my fists hit again and again. Any harder, and the wood face would crush in, then that would attract some unwanted attention and I would have to pay for damages. Inside me was a ticking time bomb, at this point, I didn't care about some dollars, as long as I get my diary back. Knuckles turned white trying to jiggle the handle, my shoulder becoming sore trying to shove it open. For a weak hotel lock, it sure was strong. It must have been a combination of her irritating voice and thievery that kicked up my dander to an all time high. Never before was I so angry with someone. I just wanted to kill this little witch. Perhaps banging on it would counter her, so I did, knocking with my fists, but it only forced her voice togrow louder and louder to the point the neighbors could possbily hear her.

"Tommy came by room today. He talked about..." she read, "Oh...you dirty little girl" giggling...

AUGH! Don't read it! Don't read it!

Laughing as she thumbed through more pages, Sophie noticed the mixed ink of my many entries into the little book. There had to be something else, some much more pleasing, something to get a raise out of me. "Here we go" yelling at the door with a sinister smile, "I made it back to the team! I am so happy because we are going to Miami..."

"Im going to get you!" pounding on the door with more rage.

"HAHA, I knew you love it" she hissed then continued, "I met so many girls over here. Valerie, Karla, and Jessie, and also Sophie. Oh, you DID right about me"

"Only in past tense!" shouting back.

Then, her voice began to slow down, "Sophie...she's my best and only friend I have out here. Everyone else thinks im a crazy, suicidal nut, but she took care of me". There came a long silence from inside, and I became seriously disturbed.

"Sophie? Are you alright?" calling to her. Darn door was still locked, and I couldn't force it open, my frame was too petite for such a feat of strength. Let's face it, once your no longer a Power Ranger, nothing seems to work any more.

Tink

Slowly, it opened on it's own. In it's gap was a frail looking little girl, a book in one dangling hand, the second scarsely hold the door knob. I was scared, "What's wrong?" I asked. She didn't respond, just cast a gaze on the floor directly in front. "Sophie? You're scaring me. What is wrong?" finally opening the door fully myself and holding her shoulders. Her eyes looked up, right at me, and her mouth choked out a few words, "I...Im...you're best friend?"

"Yes, you are" confessing, "None of the girls here believe that im a real person, just a physco gal that kills boys for sheer pleasure". A tear jerked from her eyes, flowing slowly down her soft cheek where it was suspended for a moment, then fell to the tile floor. "I...I don't know what to say" fighitng her tears and for breath. "No...No one has ever called me that before".

Disbelief fell over me, "No one?" Why wouldn't she be the best for someone. Valerie, Karla, anyone.

"No, not even Jason" now not fighting to hold back. Now in a sobbering wreck, the girl just threw her arms around me and began to weep on my shoulder.

"There, there" patting and rubbing her back, "You're my best friend".

"Really?" looking up into my eyes. Snot and tears were inmixed. A little was on me, but it didn't much matter. "Yes" affirmatively, "You are"

"Thank you" weeping onto my shoulder. There was no fighting it, she just wept and I took it, heart broken myself considering the fact that she had stolen my diary. It was the past now, nothing I can do about it. In between gasps for air, the girl tried to appolgize. I accepted her appology, and took back my book, tossing it carelessly onto my bed.

Just when you think she couldn't cry any more, Sophie straightened herself up. Dangling from her nose was a long string of snot, quite hidious to look at. "Sorry, im a mess" wipping it off with the backs of her hands. "ummmm, I guess I better take a shower" breaking into a nervous smile as she looked at me.

"Yes, you look horrible" with a raised eyebrow. Hurriedly, Sophie gathered up all of her necessary toiletry items into her arms and hustled back inside the bathroom. Sigh, humans are so strange. As I turned on the faucet at the sink, I tok a towel to try and clean the snot that was on my shoulder.

"Dear Diary...Robert looked at me again, today...How I wish I was sitting on his lap..." said a heavy voice that sounded oddly familiar. I looked back at the twin beds, and there, right before me, holding my diary up to read, was Robert. He sat rather casually, legs crossed, one hand behind him to support his frame, the book held up high above his head as a fanicful way of reading.

My eyes opeend to their fullest extent possible My mouth did likewise. I was completely flabbergasted but also enraged that HIS loud mouth my tip off Sophie to his presence. Hissing between my teeth, "Shut up" didn't do much good because he just reading, looking on at me with a sadisitc smirk on his face.

Stomping over to him "What are you doing here?" I asked trying to get my book back from the third person this time. He handed it over without a fight, but continued tojust sit there on my bed as I hid the book under a pillow then began to push and shove his body to get him to move. "You can't be here" I told him over and over, "She'll see you!" There was no amount of worry on his face, but there was on mine.Then, the shower cut off. My heart began to race, if she sees him, I'm dead. "Relax" he said calmly, standing up causing my thrusting body to fall over onto the bed, "Nothing to worry about".

Slowly, the bathroom door was opened, and out stepped a towel clad Sophie. Nervous, slightly shaking, I rose up andkept an uneasy eye on her and attempted to do so on Robert,but that little spirit vanished, again. My teeth gritted together, then Sophie spoke out to me, "Kim, you shaking" noticing that I was.

"Just cold" giving a lame excuse that she accepted without question. Sitting down on her respective bed, Sophie carelessly dried that dark hair, humming gayly. Not a care in the world. Needlesstosay, I wondered, she couldn't see him at all. Wonder if this is like a those cheap movies where one person could see a ghost and no one else could. Maybe if I take him to a tv station, he'll dance in front of the weather map. Im just kidding, that would be the most embarassing episode ever.


	30. the unforgiven

Chapter 30 The Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, it's characters such as Kimberly, but I do own Robert, Sophie, Valerie, etc. They are my sole creations.

Alright, something was going on here. There was a spirit some where in my room, and Sophie could not see him. Geez. My brain is completely spent, I need to sit down, which I do on my own bed, sweating, hard to breath, even fanning myself with a free hand.

"Are you alright?" Sophie asked when she took notice of all of this. "What's wrong with you? Is it too hot?"

"Mmmmmm?" turning to look, but my eyes could not focus at all. "No, it's fine. Just tired, I guess" fibbing to avoid her becoming concerned. How can she possibly know what im going through? It was as if I was in some crappy tv show with very bad episodes.

"Listen, Kim, Im sorry for taking your diary. I was just upset" giving her excuse for that blast. Though most of me would have forgiven Sophie, some part didn't want to. She invaded my privacy. Who knows what else she read in that bathroom.

"Can you forgive me?" Real casual like, as if the whole affair was just a minor inconvience to herself, but it enraged me, all of it did. Inside my throbbing head, thoughts came together. Either it was frustration or fatique, whatever the case, thoughts of the balance beam, teh hospital, the killing, and and it all just finally caused this pretty young girl from California to snap, in a big way "No" I said, "I can't! And I might never"

Sophie stopped and looked at me with wide eyes.

"I can't forgive you" moving to a sit up position, hands clasped together, between my knees. "I can't forgive you for what you did. You stole my personal property and read my deepest thoughts. Im suprised the neighbors didn't come over". words just flowed right off the tip of my tounge. I knew what needed to be said, so I said them without thoughts going towards her feelings. She stole something of mine, now im going to get revenge. the more and more came out, the more tears came to that girl's eyes. They pooled then flowed down her cheeks. Sniffing and lightly gasping for air as she continued to listen to my admonishment, it became clear that Sophie couldn't take any more. Putting some sweat pants, sandles and a shirt, she departed from the room without a word and in tears.

Sigh. So young.

"Yep" replied Robert, smuggly.

"Alright, you!" standing up to meet him. I came toe to toe with this returning spirit. There was no way for him to slip away this time. I would grab ahold of him if I had to, to prevent an escape. "There is no way your going to get away from me this time, you" spatting in his cold face, "I have questions I want to ask you, and I want them now!" some droplets of spit drooled from my mouth down to my chin. "I want those answers, and I want them now!" repeating again. This boy just stared at me, cold hearted. Not flinching, not even drawing a breath. It chilled me. Without saying a word, my body felt compelled to back off and sit down. There was no telling what he ould do, murder, or throw me against the wall. Stranger things have happened. I sat down on the foot of my bed, body hunched over, arms wrapped around my waist. There seemed to be a chill in the room. Perhaps it was him.

"I just need to know" I said, lowly, almost to myself.

"If you are asking if I killed Jason, then no, I didn't." putting it down sternly.

My thoughts immediately cleared, "If you didn't do it, who did?"

"Can't say" he shrugged, squatting down on the floor directly in front of me. My eyes connected with mud caked boots. There was mud in heaven? There's filth everywhere. Then nealty tucked pants and shirt, all camoflauged in dark green and black. His hair was buzz cut.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Oh, sorry. Then, what about these strange scratch marks?" showing him the long scratch marks on my legs. Robert scoffed at them, "Now that" he said "was sort of my fault"

"What?"

"I dragged that boy, Jason, right off from you. Scared the hell of out him, basically and he dug his finger nails into you. Was really funny to hear him scream like a little girl" beginning to laugh.

"What else did you do to him?" my thoughts were relatively mixed, sorrow and joy. Sorrow for his treatment and joy for he got it. He was Sophie's, but Robert confirmed my fears of what he tried to do when I was knocked out. Thank goodness for him. The very thought of rape again made my shiver in my seat. Not so long ago, I remember that dark alley, that hooded man with the large knife, but he saved me, my guardian angel.

"But, Robert. What about Jessie? Did you attack her as well? When...she took my diary?"

"I didn't attack her. Just scared the bejesus out of her. Little girls scare so easily."

Ithurt trying to force backa smile to my face to listen as to how my spirit scared that girl, basically traumatizing her. Sure it w as a sin of pleasure, but that's the punishment you get for stealing something that is mine. Robert answered all of questions, save one that just popped in. Why was he back? Didn't know how exactly how to ask him, but then again, it's best to be forthright or straight up and don't beat around the bush.

I tried to touch his shoulder, cold. His whole body was. "Listen, why did you come back. I thought you left me at the dance. I though you were Corsair" putting up a smirk to let him know that I enjoy his return. His demeanor immediately changed. That smirk disappeared from his clean shaven face, eyes, closed to nearly squinting, looking right into my eyes,"Listen to me" putting his words bluntly, "Something terrible is going to happen to you"

"What is?" his words sent shivers down my spine.

"I can't tell you exactly. But I can warn you. Watch yourself and those that you trust"

"But why can't you tell me?" pleading with my eyes. I had to know.

"Fate" he said, then turned to leave. Struggling up from my bed, I raced for Robert as he opened the door and stepped out. "Stop, wait" reaching the door, but he had disappeared, yet again, and there, just nearby was Sophie looking at me with a puzzled face.

"Oh, sorry" putting up a nervous smile. Sophie smiled back as well, her tears dried up. "Why don't you come on in?" I said, stepping away for her to enter. Reluctant at first, the girl, my friend, stepped inside, closing the door from the outdoor chill. Cooler head prevailed in this episode. My body fell onto the bed, Sophie on her's. Both of us were just too tired, even to speak. We looked at each other and smiled. "Am I still your friend?" breaking the silence. "Yes" I replied, forgiving all that we have been through. Slowly, she began to doze off into a peaceful slumber. Off to some fairy tale land for her, but there was something I needed to do before joining in with Tommy. Pulled out the diary from underneth the covers, got a pen, and began to open it to a blank page. So many were already used up, thought I might need a new one soon. Finally, found a blank sheet and began to dab lightly with blue text. There was so much I wanted to add to it. My guardian spirit, whom had left a message for me. What did he mean? Watch myself? From whom? Was someone out to get me? That would be silly, was with friends, not enemies. Was I?


	31. the practice

The Voices Chapter 31  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, it's characters. They are owned by Saban Entertainment. however, Sophie and Robert are my creations.  
Hello, in case you don't understand what's going on here, I'm Kimberly Ann Hart, former Power Ranger from California. Now, im at the Pan Global team practice after a very baffling battle with myself and others. Right now, many thoughts are going to through my mind. I'm so confused with everything that has happened in the past few months. Things in California were never this complicated. Back in high school, my biggest descision was asking Tommy out for the prom, now, I'm in and out of hospitals, caring for myself. Frustrating. All those articles about teen suicide, what was lead to believe to be false or unbelievable, were now becoming reality for me. Voices, attempted rape, death, and suicide attempts all that happened to me in a short amount of time. For a while, I thought I was alone in all of this, but, just when I was encased in darkness, someone pulled me out, or more like, some people did. Angel Grove, gosh, I missed it much. Tommy, the Juice Center, Jason, the other one, Trini, Billy, and of course Zack. Life, so many memories, some good, some bad. I enjoyed every minute of it. If I would be given the chance to relive, to go back in time, I wouldn't have changed my mind in becoming a Power Ranger, despite what consequences it has caused me today.  
"Oh my gosh" mumbling to myself. "It all was becoming too much," my habit of pulling on fingers was showing to all those.  
"Move it up!" yelled Coach, startling me. There I was, in line with several girls behind me, waiting impatiently for their turn on the tumble mat.  
"Stay with reality, Hart. Don't wonder off into daisy land" he yelled, trying to incise me.  
"She's from California, coach" someone behind me hissed. My head turned to try and catch that person, but the coward hid from view. Holding an upper lip, that was all I could do, my attention then shifted back to the mat. My routine, three long back flips, then a corkscrew, and land, something simple. Practiced it for months. Can't screw up. I can't. Everyone is watching me. Everyone is watching me? Why do they have to be watching me? What's so important about me? Do they have to stare? Why are they looking at me? Darn them, why don't they look at something else for a change? Do they expect me to screw up? I bet they do. Another chance for me to become the laughing stock. I can't allow it to happen again. But how? Simple, don't screw up. That sounds easy, but everyone is watching. So? They are watching, it's making me nervous. Ignore them. Can't. Why not? I know some of them. They want me to land on my head. They do not. Do to. Do not. Do to.  
"Hart! What's the hold up?" his voice high in tempo.  
"Huh?" confused.  
"What are you waiting for?" asking loudly.  
"Oh, nothing, Coach" biting my lip, unable to give a real good answer.  
"Well, then...let's see what you got" waving his hand forward.  
I'll show them. I'll show them all. How? By finishing this routine, that's how. What would that prove? It's proves that I can do this. This is simple. You complete it, big deal. There are ones much tougher than this. Yes, So why bother? Because I have to. For whom? For me and them? Them? Yes, them. Why them? Because they are my friends. Your friends? Yes, The same friends that talk behind your back. They do not. I hear them. You're a liar. Am I? Yes, Now leave me alone.  
I ran away from it. As fast as I could. By memory, my body bent, arms outreached then began to flip end over end down the Matt. Three times I went, then I corkscrewed and landed perfectly on my feet.  
"There you go" Coach clapped.  
I smiled, for the first time in a long time, then stepped off to towel myself. A bench offered some comfort to which I sat and waited, sipping on a bottle of water. Sophie came by with a towel draped over her right shoulder, all smiles. "What a day?" he sighed. Smiled back, "Yes"  
For five hours straight, Coached worked us, and it was time for a break. First time back on the mat in a while, a lot of catching up to do. So far, I've been holding my own against them. "Have you tried the uneven bars yet?" asking me.  
"No, not yet. So far we've only been on the tumble mat. "That's it?" she scoffed, "You haven't done anything yet. Let me tell you, he's drilling us on the bars. Already, I've been up there at least twenty times doing the same routine, and I've still haven't gotten it right, according to him. "Yes, that's coach" in repliance, my eyes falling onto that man as he continued to provoke others into his deeds. Flips and cartwheels, tumbles, and falls. He's trying to get us to be perfect, but, it's becoming unbearable to withstand such a punishment. Knowing for a fact, some where in his mind, I've been singled out because of my habits. Don't understand why he just doesn't boot me out of the program now. haven't I caused enough pain in his side? Already been in the hospital God knows how many times plus got Jessie sent to the bin, why doesn't he get rid of me? Perhaps he's thinking of an evil scheme? No, that's not like him? How do you know? I just do.  
"Kim?" breaking my concentration like a stone thrown through glass.  
"Huh? What?" jolting awake.  
"Are you all right?" with a very concerned look in her eyes.  
"Yes, why?" putting up a false front with a smile.  
"For five minutes, you've been staring blankly at Coach" pointing him out quickly.  
"I have?" blinking, stunned.  
"Yes"  
"Sophie! Get over here!" the old man beckoned her away.  
"Got to go for now. See you later"  
"Break a leg, figuratively speaking" as she trotted off.  
Sigh. she's a good friend. No, she isn't. Yes, she is. She's stole our diary. Big deal. You flipped. So? Why not just kill her? What? Kill her and be rid of her irritating presence. No way. She'll turn on you. No. Yes, No, she's not like that. That girl will turn on you in a second. No, she won't. Yes, Sophie is my dear friend, despite what she has done to me. Who knows what she read in that diary. Nothing or much importance. Kill her. No. KILL HER! NO!  
At that moment, I wanted to roar, bit down hard on my lip, only then could I whimper my pain, it came out in groans and moans that no one heard. Every bit of anger, homicidal, and suicidal thoughts slipped away. God, I hated it. That voice is so irritating. Never would I even think of attacking, let alone kill, Sophie. There was so much she didn't understand about me. Some time later, she'll ask me about my trial, that murder in the alley, and soon, about Robert. How do I tell her? 

Gosh I was hot, now my bottle was empty. A water fountain next to a door to a hallway offered an oasis of sorts. Time to refill it while no one is looking. Pressing down on it's cold metal button, clean, cold, water came out and into my open bottle. Sigh, it was refreshing to take a sip, lean back against the wall, and just take a load off. Wouldn't you agree?  
"How's it going?" came a disembodied voice that was oddly familiar to me nowadays.  
"Robert?" driblets of water escaping from my mouth which I vainly try to wipe away before it runs off my chin.  
There in the door, there he was, again, leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in his fatigues, the very same ones as before.  
"How did you get here?" hissing between my teeth, then I realized, they can't see him.  
"How's it going?" asking again.  
"Ummm, pretty good"  
"Not what I've been hearing"  
"From who?"  
"I have my ways."  
"It's back, Robert. That darn voice. It's in here, again. (pointing to my temple) I can't get rid of it. It's eating away at me from inside. I want it out, Robert. Why is this happening to me? I did nothing to anyone. Why must I suffer?"  
"This is all happening because you let it"  
"I let it?"  
"Yes"  
His words hit hard. Must have been true. "Just a few minutes ago, I was having an argument with myself. That voice, that darn voice was in my head, trying to turn me against everyone. It kept belittling me, saying I would fail, why should I be doing this, and so on. It got to the point that my mind was about to blow."  
I continued in my rant as my spirit continued to listen ever so delicately. "For a while, it seemed it was locked away, deep inside, but now, that voice has come back, at the most crucial time for me. What did I do to deserve this?" touching my now sweat covered forehead, light headed.  
He looked at me with a straight face. "It's not what you did, but what you didn't."  
"What I didn't?" seemed rather odd. Everything I did or have done, I did everything to the best of my ability.  
"You harbor a lot of spirits, Kim. Everyone does. Instead of setting them free or destroying them, you kept them bottled up, and now, they came to haunt you."  
"What kind of spirits?" inside my mind, it was like cobwebs. When he first said spirits, my ditzy mind thought ghosts. Boo.  
"You name it."  
Unable to think of any from the top of my head, I had to ask, "Like what?"  
"Childhood memories. Failures and successes. Old friends long gone."  
"But, I have done nothing but try to help people. Back in California, all I did was save them. And, this is how im repaid?"  
"You did help, but at a price. For youth was stripped away, you had what people associate as a "normal" life."  
"Why can't I have a normal life? I want a life like everyone else. Is it so difficult to just rid myself of a measly little voice and be off with my friends and go after my dreams here in Florida?"  
"You can, as long as you figure out how to defeat them."  
"How in the world can I defeat voices that are in my head?"  
"Whatever you do" he said, "Don't use a screw driver. It leaves quite a mess," must have been a joke, a sick one at that because it didn't work. Just a bewildered look on my face.  
A sudden outburst caught my attention only for a moment Coach criticized another one of the girls. Just a second had elapsed, but when I looked back to see Robert, he had since vanished on me, again. Darn him. he tries to protect me, but he sure doesn't like to linger around, does he? Humph. Can he just stay around long enough for a straight forward answer for me? I was at this fight alone. Sophie, Mom, Dad, even Tommy, they were here physically, but my fight, my personal fight, would take place in my head. My fight, my own. No one can help me when I go into battle against this spirit. Grinning sinisterly at the aspect of ridding this spirit for good, I wondered, when and where I can do it without attracting any more attention to myself. Already, rumors were flying about me. Someone in there was talking foul about me, and I wanted to sniff them out, put up or shut up time for them. 

Kill them! 

NO! 


	32. the final meeting?

The Voices Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers, it's characters, etc. They are owned by Saban Entertainment. However, I own Sophie, Valerie, etc. They are my creations.

"Oh my gosh, I'm exhausted" I exclaimed, weakly pushing in the door. Sophie stumbled in close behind, her weak hands closing the door behind her.

"Me to" confessing with a hoarse voice.

As we walked, our gym bags fell to the floor as we located our beds with our worn out pupils and collapsed onto them without bothering to remove our shoes or sweaty clothes.

"God, that Coach is horrible" my voice was muffled by the blankets covering my mouth.

"If I hear his name one more time, im going to..."

"What?"

She fell asleep.

Cute.

Well, a day has passed, haven't seen Robert, luckily, had no problems with that voice. It really was mind games. Coach was angry about something today, though, as he led us back to the gym, this time having us for hours without breaks. He wanted perfection out all of us, and was trying to weed out all the weaklings of the bunch. He has succeeded thus far. Jessie was gone, and right now, I bet im on the brink of being let go for my actions and instability. Sophie was doing good. Coach hadn't noticed her much, Karla wasn't so fortunate. Poor little soul. Humpf. My performance has improved over all though, that he took notice of. I wasn't so distracted as before, and lately, my mind has been cleared because there wasn't a great weight hanging on me. No cares, no worries. Course I thought of Tommy, but he was so far away to be of much use and I didn't want to call him on our phone because I have no money to pay for it. Call me cheap, but im conservative. I'm conserving every penny I got. Laid there on the bed for some time as my energy returned. It was enough to lift my light frame up to a sitting position, remove my shoes and stinky socks and lay back down. Phew Exhausted. Good news was, we finally got word of when the first tournament is going to be.

Another three weeks.

Gosh, these training sessions go on forever and ever. When will they end? I want to put my life's goal into practice, but im not going anywhere if I keep drilling myself into the ground here. There were plenty of others here as well whom were just fed up with practice, they want to prove themselves with a tournament, win some medals to bring pride to themselves...

My rant was just short when Sophie wandered into the room. Paused in my writing as my eyes followed her all the way into the restroom. My work didn't resume until I heard that door click shut. Only then did my pen continue to stroke. I was still overly cautious about that girl, despite our forgiveness. Though soft and delicate, Sophie just had an edge that disturbed me. Now, she was gone, able to continue with peace. Reflecting on the day just prior:

"Dear Diary:

Robert came back again. As promised. But, he gave me a message that troubles me more. That voice in my head, flickers on and off like a bad switch. Not sure how to handle it, or if I can any longer. When it first hit me, I was completely overwhelmed with grief and sadness, so much so that I wanted to throw myself into traffic. It nearly came true."

A tear jerked from my eye and fell onto the page, soaking with the ink.

Click

Emerging back out, Sophie casually walked past without giving me a look and went back outside, leaving me to continue with my writing with peace.

I took a pillow from behind me and readjusted my position, this time crossed legged at the near edge of the mattress, the white soft pillow pressed against my stomach and chin resting on it's top. It held me up as my writing continued with irrational scribbles of ink when the door came flying open, jolting me alert.

"Jessie is back" exclaiming loudly.

For a moment, it was hard to grasp. What was she doing back? Sophie was moving about in a hustle, I had to restrain her with my hands in order to get an answer.

"She's just here to visit. Coach kicked her out of the team," she said.

"What for?" I asked, in disbelief.

"I heard", there's those two little words I despise, "That she was diagnosed as a homicidal maniac"

"Oh, please" I scoffed, getting up from my perch. I wanted to go out and get some air and take a walk along the path to unwind, stowing away my diary. Sophie had another agenda, and didn't care much for Jessie, thus, we left the room, taking the only room key with her.

"I'll be back in a half hour" she said, "Im going to the sauna."

"Ok, bye" waving her off. We went our seperate ways. What a nice day, I thought, walking around through the courtyard of the motel. It was nice out, sun was setting, giving a light red sky. Walking around for twenty minutes, I found a vacant chair sitting near the pool and sat down to retie my shoe.

"Hey, Kim" said a voice, startling, completely unprepared. Gasped, clenched the arms rests of this white plastic chair, and reacted.

It was Jessie.

"Listen" folding a stran of hair over her right ear, "Im sorry for all the trouble I caused you.

Those words had absolutely no effect on me, as my mind began to settle down. It was a direct approach to quench this hatred between us. I knew what this girl was capable of, her tricks and motives. She wasn't sorry by the least bit, and nothing would convince me otherwise.

"You don't believe me?" asking sorrowfully.

"No, I don't" rather sternly.

"Why not? 'I've tried to be fair with you. I tried to be your friend, and this is how you show my affection?" and began to break down into tears, weeping into her hands. This pathetic display gave me no other choice but to simply leave this pitiful excuse for a human where she was and returned to my room without uttering another word to anyone in my path. Deep down, I knew that Jessie wasn't sorry, and her displays were not even Academy Award material. Whatever happened in that room that night, I don't care. She deserved it, but I wished she would have been thrown into the wall.

"I want you to come with me to this party, Kim. It's my way of saying that im sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

For a moment, it took hold. Was she in fact seriously apologetic? Hard to tell. She was clever, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of my mind telling me not to submit to this she devil. Behind her, stood several girls, part of her own so called bunch. They stood, staring at me, waiting for some type of an answer as Jessie continued to poke me to join them.

"It's just a simple little party. No guys. A few drinks, some music, and just friends. What do you say?" holding up a cherry red lip smile with pearly white teeth. My eyes looked at her, every inch of her face. It was clean, well groomed hair, no special eyes lashes or make up, just some lip stick and perfect teeth, a little bit different from my own complexion, which was a bit pale and not so much attention given to it. For several tense moments, Jessie waited for my answer. I was reluctant to give it. I wasn't sure what to make of it. Sounded like a nice, peaceful bury of the hatchet, but, Jessie was like the devil, perhaps it was a trap. Those girls behind her, watching were all friends, perhaps her goons and could easily overwhelm me. Perhaps Sophie would go with me, then I remembered, she hated Jessie with a vengeance, for what reason I was unsure, but bringing her along would be a grave mistake. Someone else would have to accompany me, that would make me feel safe against this crowd. Valerie? Hmm, perhaps. Karla? Hmmm.

"I got all day here, Kim. What is your answer?" Jessie spoke up.

I was thinking hard, ignoring the crowd around me. What would be the answer if I said no? Looking around, there were perhaps a dozen or so tall, very strong girls, which dwarfed me. Would I be beaten up? Get dumped somewhere? Didn't seem likely because we sat in the compound of the hotel, within eye sight of dozens of witnesses, and perhaps Coach himself if he got off his fat butt and looked out the window. What would my choices be? Course, I wanted this little episode to be over, but, I didn't trust her.

"Sure" finally breaking the tension. "I'll go, but no tricks"

"Absolutely" swearing that there would be nothing of that sort. "Just us. Tonight, at my old room, 8:30 be there."

With that, Jessie and her convoy departed, leaving me sitting their in the plastic chair, alone, shivering in a new cold that swept in from the West. Shivering, hunched over slightly, I made a dash for my room to seek warmth. Sophie lay on her bed, watching television. Just as exhausted, she just said hi and continued to watch the screen, gradually giving in to her worn out body, thus, leaving me a chance to continue to work in my diary with peace. Closing the door, I sat on the plush bed, pulled out my diary from it's hiding place, took hold a pen in my hand, opened it to a clean page and began to jot down it's date then what was on my mind. Of course, Jessie.

In it, I confessed my misgiving, my judgment of this girl. Though her face and body seemed perfect, pure, and clean, inside her, there seemed to be a volcano of turning molten lava ready to perk.

_Dear Diary:_

_Jessie, that crazy girl, had invited me to a party of some sorts to forgive our past. Seemed charitable, but in looking into the faces of all those that follow, their eyes say revenge and anger. I want to move on, and in order to do that, I must meet with her and forgive and forget. After all, what had happened seems rather childish now. I'll go._

When finished, my mind remembered what Robert told me, something bad will happen. What could it mean? Did it pertain to this party? God, if only he would just stay around for a few minutes and make his statements clear instead of saying a few words and disappearing. I hate those movies. Minutes dragged on, my heart turned to home. Wonder what Tommy was doing at this very moment. Looking at pictures of me? Or perhaps writing a letter. Haven't received any mail from California, or anywhere else for that matter. Wonder if they were getting through. Maybe I should send a letter back. Sounded good.

_Dear Tommy:_

_Hello, how are things over there is sunny California? So far, Coach here had been drilling us down to the bone. Today we got back after a fifteen hour session, two girls passed out from exhaustion. Wow. Remember Jessie? Well, she came back to visit us and is going to hold a party so we can bury the hatchet. Supposively, Coach kicked her out of the program for being crazy or some such. Anyway, the party is going to be tonight, so this is my only chance to be in contact with you. Would have called, but im too exhausted to stand up let alone talk. I won't be gone long at the party, just enough for us two girls to part ways then i'm going to sleep. My room mate Sophie is already passed out next to me, watching television._

_Tommy, I have this nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen._

Sincerely yours,

Kim

Stuffed it into an envelope, sealed it, stamp, address, return address and kissed it. Now had to wait till I found a mail box to put it into. Hmmm, only 6:30 perhaps I better change into something that doesn't wreak of poor hygiene. Took my time taking a shower, first good one in a long time, then picked out the best clothes possible for an informal occasion, a clean pink sweater and blue jeans to cover me up from the cold. No gloves or scarfs though, darn, mom didn't pack them. Weather here has been rather unusual. By the time I finished, the clock read only 7:00 and there was no noise of activity coming from next door. Guess they weren't set up just yet, and I didn't want to go outside because of the cold to knock and wait for a reply. Guess it's time to see what was on television, maybe some news, find out what was going on in California. Darn remote was so clumsy to handle, it took two hands to operate and had to press down hard for the channels to flip. "How does Sophie do it?" I asked myself, "She made it look so easy." Many cursing, oaths, and muscle tensions later, finally began to make progress with this television.

"Haha, bow to me" laughing as the channels flipped at my command. Had to relax a little, don't you feel dominating with the remote control in your hand? Flip flip flip, nothing, just mindless dribble, home shopping network, commercials, and mediocre television shows. Sometimes, I wished I was on one, bet I would make it better. Fed up, I just left it on a show and kicked back on my bed and waited as the minutes ticked by. My plan was to show up on time, not early nor late, meet with Jessie, end this conflict and return to get some rest. Coach was bound to work us to the bone again. Speaking of lard butt, I wondered if he even knew about this party. He has become lax in his duty of keeping watch over us girls. What on earth was wrong with that guy?

Drifting in and out of conscienceless, as the screen flickered and audible noises funneled into my ears, my body was at rest and tended to stay at rest until acted upon by another force, which finally happened. Groan 8:30 time to get going to the party. It took great effort just to get off the bed, my body felt like Jell-O or completely exhausted of energy, but through determination, my frail frame managed to stand up straight in my pumps and blissfully made it to the door, opened it, and was greeted by a blast of cold air. Night had settled over Florida. The atmosphere was moist, it clanged to my skin as I made my way to Vanessa's room. Already, I could hear the distant chant of music, along with coy and cheers moving from behind the curtain. It appears it's already underway. Good, perhaps I'll blend in and be inconspicuous. Strange vocabulary today. Approaching slowly down the cement walkway, past several rooms, all with their lights out, either asleep or at the party. Wonder how many are going to be there? Door was ajar, slipped in, there were perhaps two dozen crammed into this ten by ten foot room that had two beds. Some were sitting, others standing and chatting about. Moving through, my motions went undetected. Music inside was much louder than it was inside, by hearing was fine, you didn't have to raise your voice in order to be heard.

That shouldn't be a factor for long, just wanted to be in and out as quickly as possible. First, had to find Jessie. She was in this room somewhere, I can feel it. Past the beds, wasn't there. Didn't pass her going in, the only additional door would lead to the bathroom, and that was open and unoccupied. This room was rearranged, there was supposed to be a small table situated underneath that large window adjacent to the main door, but that had been moved towards the back of the room, and that's where I found her. There, sitting behind a simple motel table, leaning back casually in a chair was Jessie, holding up a clear plastic glass, sipping occasionally. She didn't notice my approach until I was right there, in front of her.

"Oh, hello. You came" rather surprised to me. Sitting forward in her seat, resting the cup on the table, "Have a drink, relax" pointing the way to a small dispenser that sat next to the sink, with additional cups being tended to by no one.

"It's punch, don't want to ruin that precious body of yours" winking an eye. Brushed it off as nonsense.

"I just want to talk" above all noise.

"Silly, get a drink, sit down, and then we'll talk"

Saying nothing, I went to the dispenser, out of the corner of my eye, I noticed that some were staring at me. Silent. Took a cup, held it under the nozzle, and pressed the button. A pink liquid trickled out. Taking it as pink lemonade, I waited till it was full before stepping aside to begin drinking it. Holding it up to my lips, there came a sense of betrayal, something wasn't right here. Several girls were staring at me from different areas of the room. Music was still playing, but it was dead silent in my mind. Jessie was rather itchy in her seat. Something wasn't right, so I lowered my drink. Wasn't thirsty. Now, my body was telling me something else, get out. Get out, now!

Animosity hung in this small room. It was heavy, my skin crawled, my body hyphened by adrenaline. Thoughts raced. Get out! So I did, dropping my glass on the run, I ran right for the door which was still wide open, letting in the cool air. Only feet away. could make it, My feet propelled me like a horse. Pushed my through a tightening ring of girls. Shoved, pushed, called out, only inches away. Almost there, could make it.

"Get her!"

Hands and arms began to reach out for me. Knocked them aside, tried to fight for the door. It was closing, closing fast. Had to reach it. The night was dark, but it was my safe haven. The music began to rise in tempo, it was there that my fears were confirmed.

"Oh god, im going to die"

I was dragging into the very bowels of the devil. The room grew darker and darker as lights were dimmed and the door was shut, cutting me off from the rest of the world. The only audible sound I could make before my life was being choked out of me was "Tommy, help"


	33. The beating

The Voices 33

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers. However, Sophie, Valerie, Jessie, etc are my creations.

The door slowly creeked open, in staggered my frail, wounded, battered body. Every inch of me ached, knees were like jello, head throbbed with each pulse of my rapid heart. Blood cured up in my mouth, seeped through my parched, tight lips, and ran down my chin. God it hurt. My eye sight diminished greatly, like looking down a tube. It was my room, that's for sure, the bed reminded me as my bruised fingers felt around the edges. Staggering with every step, I made it to my bed and slowly, painfully, climbed in, pulling back the cover then wrapping myself up in it. Chilled, my whole body shivered, even though it wasn't cold inside this room. Couldn't sit, too painful, as my laying on my stomach and back. God, what happened? Last thing I remembered, is being bound up by many arms and taken into the very bowels of a pitch dark room where I was thrown around like a violent pinball game, blow after blow came down on me all over my body. My clothes were ripped. Testiment to that was my shirt, stitches in the sleeves ripped open and dangling by only a few strands. Touching my face, it was puffy, vision blurry, tears flowed down them, irritating the flesh. Touched my thighs then backside, it hurt to the touch. Like something jabbed me. Oooh. Have to use the rest room, struggled to get up, penguin walked the distance, sat down and tried.

Painful, very. I believe blood came out. Not a good sign. Taking a look, I discovered it was blood. Oh God. There was something very wrong. Pains were in my chest, stomach, arms, all over in general. Hands trembled as I tried to reach for the door knob. Took a lot of effort in order to turn it, and it was a weak to begin with. There was mirror over looking the sink, allowing me to take a look at the damage and clean up. Lights when on and gosh, it was a ghastly fright. Both eyes were purple, and half open. Hard to see in this condition. After staggering back to my bed, collasped, now some violent coughing began. My pillow became my hankercheif as my eyes grew tight together as my lungs heaved to and through for several moments until it finally stopped, leaving spots, tiny ones, of red on a white cover. A medical expert was needed to diagnos the situation, one wasn't available, but even this was enough to convince me that there was a problem. but what could it be? Last memory I have...fuzzy. I remember a lot of laughter, cackles, jives, and boos as blow after blow was dealt to my body. All that time, with the Rangers, this was the worst, and there was no way for me to fight back against them. God, the pain is swelling in my bottom. Felt like something poke me hard down there. Grrr.

I have to call someone. Need help. But, I don't want to go back to another hospital. Not again. Call Sophie, she knows what to do. She was gone. I have no phone number, she had no phone so that idea was quite useless. The phone sat there, motionless, waiting for me to go through with my plan. Had to call, but whom? Tommy? Not much he can do all the way in California. Coach? Not sure what he would have to say. Seems I am rather accident prone, going in and out of hospitals a lot. Must be running up quite a bill. Haha, groan. Ohhh, don't laugh. It will only make the pain worse.

Jessie. That whole party was just a trap, wasn't it? Groan. If I ever get my hands on you, i'll... Another coughing fit set in, more dripplets of blood came out. Stomach pains were growing. Had to get help. Mom!

Stupid Kim, she's not around. Here, in Miami, you have to fight for youself. Stupid Kim. Stupid Jessie. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Groan. Why did I ever take Coach up on this offer for excel at gymnastics? All it has done for me was a lot of pain and suffering. Groan. Why did Robert save me from that car? I wished that car did hit me now. I would much rather be a hood ordimate now than lay on this bed and keep suffering. Groan. Flashbacks of what those girls did to me kept pouring back in as I finally began to reflect. Remember cat calls as my clothes were ripped, scratches, and pulled hair. Groan. So much pain, I wanted it all to end. Tears came to my eyes, and began to fall down my swollen cheeks. Hard to cry, I needed someone here to care for me. Tommy, I wanted Tommy right now. But he wasn't there. Where was Robert? My head hurt so much, I laid down on a pillow trying to remain as still as possible. It felt like my brain was moving around. Ran a very bruised hand down my legs, they were badly marked, even more than when Jason clawed me. Plus, these were deep, blood began to pool in their openings and seep over the rim. Bleeding, just touching them sent a burning sensation. My hands, every knuckle was brusied. Must have tried to force my way out of that trap, perhaps that's how I made it out alive. Must have fought. Perhaps my training did pay off. Still, it didn't eliviate the pain. My bottom and stomach hurt, and my heart was pumping hard. Not like the way when you run, but it was intense and hard, like it was about to come out through my chest. Compile that with my crying, it was hard to breath. Oh my gosh, what did they do to me? Why? What did I ever do to deserve all of this? Why? I didn't harm anyone. I never did. Why must I suffer? Why do you hate me?

"He doesn't hate you"

There was a voice in the room...


	34. the sweet taste of revenge

The Voices

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to the Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban Entertainment.

It hurt too much to move, even a little bit. Every inch of my body ached as if it were hit by a car. Groan. Bumps, bruises, and cuts were all over me. Blood came out in little dropplets. No one was around. I was alone again, or so I thought. That voice, not the angry one, but it was sweet, honest, and forthright. Robert. He was back. Or so I thought. My eyes scanned the room, I was alone. Just those words sents a chill down my body. It was creepy, yet acustomed to. If I wasn't alone, why did I feel like it? Easy, I was. You are, Kim. Face it. You're always going to be alone. No, that's not true. I have people, family, to watch over me. Where are they now? Gone. That voice was here. Couldn't quite seem him, but I knew he was there as he calmly walked through thespace between the beds pausing to look me over. Rather embarassed by the situation, really. I knew he would try and funny stuff as he calmly opened up a case, taking out bandages and bottles of sorts. He rolled up my pants, took a lot of strength to do that, bet he didn't want to cut them or have to remove them. Carefully, as if my angel touch, he began to bandage me. Scares on my legs prior to this had begun to heal rather fast, were now overlapped with new ones, even more gruesome. They were deep and blood oozed out. A great stinging sensation hit me, I moaned and gribbed the pillow tightly.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Adding alcohol to stop infection," he replied sternly, never taking his eyes of his work. Robert was serious when it came to this. Yet, I always wondered what was it that drew him to me. He told me before that he saw himself in me, youth cut short by tragety, therefore preventing me from being hit by that car. However, I sensed that there was something more between us. He was cute, to a degree, after all, he was dead. Are boys like this in heaven? Oh sure, joke about it, but I bet you have wondered the same question once in your life. He drew out bandage after bandage, carefully applying them to my legs then arms.Anger was in my mind, revenge. Revenge against Jessie. But not now. My body wasn't in the right condition to fight. It would take a good week or so, I think, before that situation arosed. How I wondered what they did to me. I know, by now that I must have blacked out, but how. From pain or from beating? What did Robert know. If he was my guardian angel, then he must know every move I make, right? However, I didn't know how to ask him as he continued to clean me up. A shower could easily kill the faint stench that hung over me. Rather peculiar odor at that. Like alcohol and urine.

"Robert, what happened to me?" finally asking, bringing up all the courage against pain.

"You got the hell beaten out of you," he replied sternly, never taking an eye to me.

"But, what did Jessie do to me?"

"You really want to know?"

For a moment, I relented. Perhaps it was best not to know. Pains in my body could tell me all about it.

"No. I guess not."

He had me lay on my belly to nurse wounds on my back. Trusted this angel, I did. So much so that I allowed him to lift up the bottom of my shirt so he could clean abrastions underneath. Robert must have been trained or something, or been well accustomed to bloodshed, never once did he gasps, groan, or turn away from wounds, no matter how bloody it was. Must have been horrible because the shirt was soaked in red. After much stinging and burning, pain began to subside greatly.

"There," he said, "That's all of them."

"Thank you," I whispered, eyes growing weary from sleep deperdation.

"You have to stop this, Kimberly. You're forcing yourself ragged. Constant beatings and injuries is going to kill you even faster than the voice did."

Perhaps it was the voice that was driving me to destruction. If it wasn't for nagging and calls, I wouldn't drive myself so much. It was a double sword. Should have seen it before. Calling me unwanted, tried to counter it by becoming greater. In doing so, injuries and let downs.

I turned my head to look at Robert. He was still there, for the time being. He was packing up his medical gear. That boy was so improvising, he had it all. Truely love to see what he would have been like when he was alive.

"Robert, if you are dead, how can you care for me like this?" The question did not catch him off guard. He just looked at me and smiled, "I didn't."

"Wha..."

Holding out his hand, gently stroking my cheek, he whispered, "Go to sleep."

As if by magic, my eyes grew heavy, slowly giving in. There was no more pain on me. Light as a feather. Felt great. Boy that Robert, he was a angel indeed. By magic, he can encourage, care, and love you all at once. Just his very presence was enough to make a depressed, suicidal person, go on. To take the last few steps when it seems that all is lost. I now know that all is never lost. All that really matters in life is you and the person you care about. Tommy was the one for me. I didn't want to drive him off knowing that I had given up. In all my battles, never once did I and never will give up.

My eyes opened slowly, Sophie was there, sitting on the bed's edge, reading a book.

"Sophie?" I asked dryly, sitting up, back against the head board.

"Oh, hi," gayly she replied, throwing her book on to her bed, then inching closer to me.

"What are you doing?" I asked her, refering to why she was sitting on my bed.

"Last night, you went out, then came back in a horrid mess. What happened?"

"Jessie," with a tight lower lip.

"She did this to you?" looking down at my legs, "Then we should call the police."

"Do it!" I sparked. no longer will someone push me around. Yes. Call the police. Get them over here. It was a great idea at the time. As Sophie dialed first them then Coach, I began to think everything over in my mind. Was she even still there? What would happen to me now? Know what? Who cares? Not me. Been through too much. She attacked me, and she will pay. I have nothing to hold back. Not this time. Didn't care what happened to Jessie or any of her friends.

Finished, Sophie sat down beside me again, "Last night, when you came back, you were like, in a trance."

I listened to her wide eyed as she began to explain to me, in detail, all of my actions.

"You just walked in, pulled out of your bag a first aid kit, then began to bandage yourself up as if you had training."

Course, I had some training, but not in the magnetitude as she described.

"You had iodine bottles, alcohol swabs, everything. It was a sight to behold. I swear, Kimberly you are the most roughed up person I ever met. But, I mean that in a good way. I mean, you took a beating and still kept going. I mean, just...you...get hit..."

"I get it, Sophie" I smiled. I knew what she meant to say.

"Is there anything I can do before the police get here?" she asked, getting up.

"No, thanks"

With that, she got up and went to the sink to clean herself up to show off. Rather cute, but it allowed me a chance to think this all over. Was I in a trance? Hmmmm. Think, Kim. Think. Perhaps the beating knocked me about unconscences then I moved about subconsciencely, doing all of this with my mind. Or, Robert may have entered my body, taking it over, freeing me from my prison. How did I get away from Jessie. Did she let me go? Or did I fight my way out. All of this was still a blur as I sat in my bed, reflecting when the police finally arrived. Sure happy to see them. Two officers entered. From there, everything was rather upfront and easy. I told them how Jessie, a person with whom I had difficulty with in the past, had promised to bury the hatchet with me if I promised to show up at their party. I did, and thus, was beaten. Showing them my marks, they marveled on how well they were healing already. Even I was stunned. Nevertheless, the police took it rather seriously, tracking down Jessie to her room. There was enough evidence to have her arrested. It was a wee bit late in notifying them of this assualt. I told them, I passed out from the pain.

In a way, it was true.

Searching her room, police found bottles of wine and beer littering the floor, plus a length of led pipe, plus drops of blood in the bathroom. Take her away they did. What added a cheery to the whip cream of this ice cream, was the fact that several of her company were passed out on beds when they entered. Hung over, the girls did not resist. It was illegal for them to consume alcohol while with Pan Global, there for, they could be thrown out, which took a great deal of pressure off my mind as I watched them from my vantage point, clad in a warm robe, back resting the door frame, a smirk came to my face as Jessie was brought out, in hand cuffs. Her body was flailing about madly, spouting oaths aimlessly at everyone. Couldn't help but laugh at her perdictament. Serves her right. Officers also came down to speak with Coach, whom had no knowledge about this party. How could that be possible. There was loud music, cheering, and laughter. Then again, we have done that before, the other girls. It wasn't loud enough to get his attention, and I must have staggered in before lights out because that noise would have drove him in to break it up. Even though Jessie was no longer part of the group, those with her were. Then again, several girls were caught passed out. Coach must have been lapse in his duties of keeping us safe. Another nail in the coffin for us. What also stunned him was when they told that I was assualted by several of his girls. The man nearly crumbled. How...could...why? There was no answers that I nor they could give him that would improve his stance. He was in trouble as well as the girls for he was in charge. What would happen to the team? Wasn't sure, for a moment I didn't care. Perhaps it would give me a chance to go back to california and visit Tommy. Maybe. Just have to see. Coach broke down, sulking back into his room as officers took of Jessie and several members of her goons. Perhaps she would plead quilty and pass up on a trial, after all, she was quilty as charged. I swear, I no feelings of remorse for this person as she was being led away. Lock her up, throw away the key. Do what ever they want to her. Didn't care. The only care I had right now was to take a shower to get rid of the smell that hung over me still.

Was it the end of Pan Global? I wondered this while water hit my face from the shower head. If it really was, what would happen to me? Go back to California? Perhaps. I might be disgraced over what has happened. But, none of this was my fault. Some incidents happend and the group self destructed. It wasn't my undoing. Several individuals, high and mighty ones, just could not handle it and exploded. As for Sophie, she did nothing to deserve to go back home so early. What could she do now if this program was disbanded. Flip burgers? A shameful occupation for one loaded with talent such as myself. As water clensed my body, I tried to feel the scares all around me. Some were in places I can't describe. Grrrrrr. What can I do now...?


	35. the second chance

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters to Power Rangers. They are owned by Saban Entertrainment. I do own Robert.

I had the answers that I had been searching for, but I did not want them. This was just a terrible dream. Any moment I'm going to wake up and all of this is just going to be a terrible dream and i'm going to go back to school. I kept thinking that over and over hoping that it would be true. I fully expected to wake up any moment and be in my bed and be surrounded by my teddy bears with mother calling me into the kitchen for breakfast. This all had to be a bad dream.

"Come on, Kim. Wake up!" I kept thinking. Any moment now i'm going to wake up and this will all be over. When my eyes opened and I glanced at the clock it read five thirty in the morning. It was time to get up. I roused slowly, going to a sitting position at the edge of the bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Sophie was next. She walked up to the sink and began to brush her teeth while I walked behind her and went into the the bathroom and shut the door behind me. A few minutes later I came out and Sophie was standing at the foot of her bed, "Where did all this mud come from?" she asked me.

"What mud?" I enquired while stepping out and taking a look for myself. On the floor there was a small trail of mud, little crumbles of it, leading all the way towards the door.

"Where did that come from?" she asked.

"No idea" I shrugged"

"You think it was from _him_?"

"Perhaps." I shrugged "We should get ready. Coach is going to be knocking on our door soon. We should be getting ready" I said to her. Sophie nodded in approval and together we dressed for practice. We bandaged our ankles and our wrists and stepped out the front door where the other girls were waiting. Coach was coming down the row of rooms, clapping his hands together, "Alright, let's get mounted up, let's go, everyone on the bus." When he came to me, though, he stopped, "Sophie," he said, "Can I have a minute with Kim, alone?"

"Sure"

Taking me under his wing coach led me away from the other gymists, "Listen, I know you have been under a lot of pressure these past few days. If you feel like taking a break, going home and resting, i'll understand."

I couldn't do that. This was the Panglobal. It was all that I dreamed about.

"No" I said firmly, "I don't want to quit"

"That's what I thought" he smiled, "Now on the bus."

I went onboard, Sophie saved me a seat right next to her and off we went towards the training facility.

Along the way the television went on to show us the news about what was happening around the world. There was famine, and war, but what struck me must interestingly was a play about a high school students take on remembering those in the War. "I just want to remember those that had lost their lives in a lost forgotten war" said this strawberry, cute face, perky looking, girl on the monitor. But was struck me dumb was the next image that they showed next a group of soldiers standing around a large gun, or a cannon, whatever you want to call it. Their faces were so clear I could make out their distinct looks and the third one from the left was clearly evident, "That was Robert!" I wanted to jump up and begin shouting, but I restrained myself, albeit almost losing it. "That is Robert!" I would know his face from anywhere. Sophie looked at me as I sat fidgety in the seat. "What's wrong?" she asked with a degree of concern. There was so much I wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. I finally had found my guardian angel.

As the bus pulled up to the stadium we dismounted and walked in. There were girls already using the equipment so we dusted off our hands and prepared for our turn. I went for the tumble mat to shake off. A few hand sprints and back flips to start off with then backward summersaults. Coach approved with applause, but he wanted me to step up with my intensity.

"Next, Hart" he called out to me, "I want you on the unevenparrallel bars".

Oh, boy. That was going to be tough, but only as tough as you were going to make it. When the last girl was finished I dusted my hands with a layer of chalk and approached the bars. Everyone's gaze seemed to be focused on me for that instant as I ran down the runway and leapt to the air and grasped the first bar and began to swing. All I saw was a blur of lights I hung there suspended for a split second then went backwards, then I saw the floor, then I went to see the roof again and that's when I let go. Tucking my body into a ball I hurtled through the air for a second then I reached out and grasped hold of the second, higher, bar. We connected and I continued to spin. Letting go with one hand I turned my body around so that I faced the lower and prepared to swing back down to it. After thinking for a moment how I was going to do that I just let my body take control and I was there. My body took me to the lower bar and I was flipping over and over. All I had to do now was let and and spin through the air and it was all going to be over. And, that is what I did. I let go.


End file.
